The Endless Night
by AshAsh17
Summary: Hermione is forcibly taken from the Bill and Fleur's wedding and used for prostitution. At the Malfoy Manor, she decides to make the best of the situation and gather information for the Order. The task is easy since she has a talent no one knew she had.
1. Selection

**Summary:** Hermione Granger is taken by force from the wedding of Bill and Fleur Weasley to be used for prostitution. At the Malfoy Manor, she decides to make the best of the situation and use her current position to gather valuable information for the Order of the Phoenix. This proves to be easier than she expects, as Hermione has a hidden talent that no one expected her to have.

**Hermione is the main charactor in this story and it is told from her point of view. I made up a few characters, so if you're wondering who Brilette Brizeberg is, she's not in the series by JK Rowling. I don't even think her name existed until I wrote this. Bri does have a significant role here. She's basically the only person at the Manor who knows and supports Hermione throughout their predicament, kind of a sidekick if you will. I completely made Brilette up and portrayed her as a strong-willed character and I hope you look up to her as much as I do.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by Jo Rowling.

**Chapter 1: Selection**

**How do I get myself into these situations? **

_**That's gotta be the twentieth time I've asked myself that, and it still hasn't gotten me anywhere.**_

**Okay, fine. How about, how do I get out of the current predicament?**

_**You've asked that question even more times! Really, Hermione, rack your brains! Are you not the brightest witch in your year, if not Hogwarts history?!?**_

**That's not important right now. I really don't think that the blood-thirsty, power-hungry Death Eaters that dragged me from Bill and Fleur's wedding give a shit about the number of **_**Outstandings **_**that I've received on my **_**O.W.L.s **_**in the past two years. To these awful people, I'm the lowest form of human life there is; lower than dirt in their eyes. I'm not their idea of "normal", and that's enough to make them hate me. I, Hermione Jean Granger, am a Mudblood; therefore, I'm not a human being. That's why I stand here in this filthy, spider infested dungeon wearing nothing but the tattered remains of my gown the Death Eaters so generously allowed me to wear.**

_**My God! Was it only just yesterday that I was dancing with Ron and laughing until I cried with all the Weasley's? Had things changed so much during twenty-four hours? This time yesterday I was toasting the happy couple a long, lovely marriage at one of the most beautiful weddings in the Wizarding World! And Viktor!!! Oh my God please let him be okay!**_

**During Bill and Fleur's first dance as spouses, Viktor had pulled me under a teeming cherry blossom tree and proposed. I remember how taken aback I was, stuttering and laughing, trying to come up with the right answer. It's not that I don't have love for Viktor; I'm just not **_**in love**_** with him. He looked so happy, like he took my speechlessness for joy and passion. I never gave him an answer, and I don't think I ever will. Before I could say anything, we were attacked by none other than Greyback the werewolf.**

**He lunged at Viktor first, knocking him down and breaking his nose. I remember hearing bones snap and realizing that he might be dead. Greyback then turned to me and proceeded to have some "fun" before kidnapping me and taking me to the Malfoy Manor. I was slammed into the nearby tree; it suddenly didn't look so beautiful to me. I screamed in agony when I acknowledged the fact that the impact had shattered my left arm. My flattering gown was all but ripped off of me when he violently raped me next to my ex-boyfriend's unconscious form.**

**It wasn't as painful as I expected. This had happened to me before. In my sixth-year, I briefly dated Cormack McLaggen for Slughorn's Christmas Party. He was only dating me because he just wanted a piece of ass, I now realize. When I refused to sleep with him, he spiked my drinks with sixty milligrams of Chloroform. Madam Pomfrey said I was lucky to be alive. I came to twice during the actual crime, and both times were extremely painful. I only know for sure because the next day I was covered in bruises.**

**Before long, people heard my screams and came running to find the source. Greyback leaped off me and ripped apart the three men who attempted to rescue me. I was beginning to pass out when I glanced sideways to see Viktor staring unblinkingly at me. His handsome face was drenched in fresh blood. With all my remaining strength, I reached forward and grasped his twitching hand. He smiled weakly, and I smiled back before Greyback returned from the mauling to sling me over his shoulder and bound out of the Weasley's property before dissapparating to the manor.**

**I shiver at the memory and glance at Greyback as he walks from girl to girl and burns something in their chest.**

_**Pure hatred.**_

**What sucks the most about this situation is that I'm not suffering it alone. At least seventy other undesirables like me are crammed into this sweaty hellhole, awaiting the verdict. Next to me is one of my best friends, Brilette Brizeberg. If we hadn't been holding hands, if I had been completely alone, I would have gone insane by now. Bri has had it worse than me by far. She was forced to watch her mother tortured and killed by Bellatrix Lestrange before she herself was dragged out of her family's summer home in Greece. Her younger sisters, Faith and Petra, are currently working as slaves at the Lestrange's estate in Cardiff. We learned this mere minutes ago from a girl a few rows ahead of us named Manasseh. She is not only muggle-born, but also of Jewish descent. **_**Oh, the irony!**_

**Bri doesn't feel reassured by this information. She knows that once the girls are old enough, they will face the same fate as we; death or prostitution. My father died of a drug overdose when I was fourteen and I haven't spoken to my mother since their divorce. She probably of in some exotic country like Fiji for a modeling gig, with no idea of the horrible plans these people have for me. I have no reason to fear for her safety.**

**I wish they wouldn't drag this out more than necessary; there's going to be an entire ceremony in which four Death Eaters will each pick a girl to keep them company at night. That's a scary thought; only four of the seventy-two young women in this room have a shot at survival. But, wait! There's more! Every last one of Voldemort's –**_**yeah I said it, I'm already in a hopeless situation what harm could that stupid name possibly do me now?- **_**little soldiers must be there to stare at our exposed bodies, think up perverted fantasies, and overall make us feel even more ashamed of ourselves.**

**Brilette lets out a pained gasp. I look over at her with concern; she's all that I have now. Fenrir Greyback has stopped in front of Brilette and is branding the number 56 into her collarbone with a hungry expression on his face. She doesn't fight back and I don't say anything; we both know that he'll make life that much more painful for us if we step out of line. When he's done, he starts to turn away, but then reaches around Bri and pinches her bum.**

_**Pig, bastard, who the hell does he think he is?!**_

**She winces but keeps her mouth shut, not wanting to give him a reason to hurt her anymore. Greyback approaches me, wand raised with a perverted smile on his ugly face. He's such an ass and I hate him for touching my friend like that. I pray silently that no girl in this room has to sleep with this womanizing pedophile before my thoughts are interrupted by scalding pain in my shoulder.**

_**SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! OH MY GOD! IT BURNS!**_

**I was stupid enough to look down as a burnt 57 is branded into my skin. It made me feel even more insignificant.****Greyback had been looking for an excuse to abuse someone and saw his opportunity. With one swift flick of his wrist, he slaps me clear across my right cheek and I fall to the floor.**

_**I hate you, you son of a bitch!! **_**I scream inside my head.**

**He smiles down at me as I clutch my steadily reddening cheek and glare daggers up at him.**

"**Get up, vermin. And don't even think you can get away with looking at me like that, you filthy, Mudblood whore!"**

**He raises his hand to hit me again and I glance defiantly up at him, waiting for the blow. Out of nowhere, Bri's hand closes on his wrist as she steps between the two of us.**

"**Leave her alone," she whispers harshly, "you'll get to have your way with one of us. That should be enough for a rapist like you."**

**Greyback's shocked expression turns to one of pure anger and hatred. He points his wand directly at Bri's heart. I gasp in horror. She doesn't even flinch.**

_**Oh God! Oh God, not Bri! Please, please don't hurt Bri!!**_

**Greyback opens his mouth to growl the dreaded killing curse, but Brilette Brizeberg shows no fear; she just stands there daring him to do it. He just about does, when the drawling, sadistic voice of Lucius Malfoy stops him.**

"**Greyback, for Merlin's sake! I instructed you to number the Mudbloods, not beat them into submission! Finish your job! There's at least fifteen more! When you're done, come outside and inform us so the selection can begin!"**

"_**Selection", he says it like it's no big deal, like he murders seventy women and leaves only four alive to be raped and tortured every day. Like it was in the damn job application.**_

**Greyback sneers at a smirking Bri as Lucius stalks off in those stupid, showy million dollar boots. As soon as he knows Malfoy's out of earshot he leans over to Brilette.**

"**You will regret this you smug little bitch." He whispers harshly in her ear. She shivers slightly, but doesn't back away.**

**He then leers down at me, a filthy Mudblood who's nothing but a number on a list now. Drawing in all his breath, he spits directly at my face. He needs to brush his teeth every once in a while; that was the most revolting scent I've ever had the misfortune to smell. I wipe my face as Bri helps me back onto my feet and I glare at his back as he numbers the timid-looking redhead next to me.**

**I wait a few minutes in silence next to my best friend until I'm positive Greyback can't hear us.**

"**Bri, you really shouldn't have done that. He's going to make it a point to make your life miserable now."**

**Bri shrugs, "It's not like it can get any worse than this. 'Mione, we're not even human beings to these people; we are dirt on the ground to them."**

_**No, Bri, we're much lower than that. They hate us for existing!**_

**I don't say anything. I just stare hopelessly at her. Bri was one of the prettiest girls back at Hogwarts. She didn't really need to wear makeup; Brilette Brizeberg had a natural essence of beauty within her. Now, her long, curly dirty blonde hair was a twisted and tangled. The entire left side of her head was caked and matted with dry blood. Angry infected gashes were etched into her face, chest, and arms. Her throbbing black eye bothered me the most; I felt like she wasn't really seeing me anymore with one of her once gorgeous eyes swollen shut.**

**Simultaneously, we stepped forward and hugged each other, sobbing at our chances of leaving this room. A few other girls saw us and broke into quiet sobs themselves. We all seemed to realize how hopeless our situation was at the same time. Of the seventy-two broken, beaten young women in this room, only four would survive, only to be abused in every way imaginable by these horrible monsters who dared to call themselves human.**

**Minutes had passed by and we were still hugging each other. Suddenly, the sound of fifty plus wizards apparating into our dismal little dungeon. Many of the girls screamed and tried to hide, but there was nowhere to run; our fate was sealed. That's when **_**he**_** showed up; Lord Voldemort. He strategically apparated just after all the others to make a subtle yet powerful entrance. His paper-white skin and grotesquely long fingers sent chills down my spine. One look at this arrogant, heartless man and I hated him with a passion.**

**There he stood before us, surveying our bruised bodies with mock concern. A young girl in front of me (I think her name was Gemma) whimpered and began to cry weakly. I reached forward and hugged her quivering body, trying to calm her down. At this point, it was best not to draw attention to yourself. I knew if Gemma didn't calm herself down, she would be this murderer's next victim.**

**His snake-like eyes fell upon myself and Gemma. He smiled a sadistic smile that will haunt me forever. He met his gaze with the quivering teenager in front of me and after several seconds, she began to whimper and shake even more. I knew what he was doing; he was invading Gemma's frightened and immature mind. Protectively, I yanked her away from his mesmerizing gaze.**

**Realizing that his victim was suddenly out of his gaze, Voldemort glared up at me with pure hatred. I stared back at him, refusing to let him frighten me. I knew he was trying to invade my mind and torture me mentally; but at this point, I wasn't about to let anyone break me without a fight.**

_**Leave us the hell alone you sick murdering freak!!**_

**His eyes widened as he heard my mental insult. At first, the Dark Lord made a move to jinx me into oblivion. But then, with his wand raised and pointed directly between my eyes, his face went suddenly blank. For a second, Lord Voldemort looked confused and completely flabbergasted. He quickly covered the brief moment of vulnerability with an evil smile in my direction. I still refused to shiver. Turning from us, he gracefully whipped his wand out and conjured an elegant throne against the wall facing us. Upon sitting on the soft cushion, he surveyed our group one last time, making a point to stop and meet my gaze.**

_**Don't you **__**ever**__** try to hurt Gemma again! **_**I growled mentally because I knew he was trying to mess with my head again.**

**His lips twitched, like he longed to curse me right then and there. Instead, he adjusted so that he was facing the general crowd of terrified women.**

"**Let the selection commence." Lord Voldemort boomed with his arms wide to the crowd of frightened women.**


	2. Lucky Number 57

**Chapter 2: Lucky Number 57**

**At those words, the temperature of the dungeon seemed to drop twenty degrees. Brilette and I exchanged nervous glances then clasped each other's hands. This was it; the crowning moment. The past thirty minutes of being deprived of our names had led us to this decision. There were seventy-two respectable women in this dismal cellar, shivering from the lack of proper clothing and from pure fear. And we all knew only four lucky girls would receive the glorious gift of living another day. Suddenly, it didn't seem so glorious to me.**

**If I were chosen, a long unpaved road of agony awaited me, rearing its ugly head. But if I was completely disregarded with seventy-one other terrified girls, I knew that my death would be the slowest and bloodiest in history. Decisions, decisions, decisions. Both choices were pretty dismal in their own sick way, but I'd prefer the one where I actually have the hope of escaping; I'd choose prostitution. **

**I took a few calming deep breaths and raised my head to gaze at my best friend. At first, I thought she'd lost her marbles; she was muttering incoherently. I listened for a few seconds and realized that Brilette was praying silently, tears streaming down her cheeks.**

"…_**. blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb Jesus. Holy Mary, mother of God, pray for our sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen"**_

**I had joined towards the end. She smiled weakly at me and proceeded to recite it two more times with me before we raised our heads. I turned to Bri as she wiped a tear from her cheek and hugged her as tightly as I could. I felt a tiny shred of hope as she hugged me back.**

"**Good luck, Bri-Bri."**

**You too, 'Mione."**

**With that, we turned from each other to face the front of the chamber.**

**All but four Death Eaters were lining the walls around Voldemort's throne. The four men that stood directly in front of the first row of girls were Avery, Macnair, Nott, and Greyback.**

_**Damnit! God not him! Anyone but him! Well….. Not anyone. Definitely not Voldemort, but anyone but those two!!**_

**I felt a wave of sorrow for the poor girl that Greyback would force himself upon. He was**__**ranked pretty high up on my **_**Most Sadistic Death Eaters **_**list. After this afternoon, I'm moving him up to the #3 spot and bumping Macnair down a few numbers; sorry but trying and failing to behead a hippogriff just isn't evil enough. I studied them again, the perverts that I might be forced to sleep with, when I realized Macnair had vanished. A quick survey around the room revealed that he was strolling down the rows of girls, inspecting his choices more carefully.**

**Several minutes of prolonged and numbing silence passed before he approached Brilette and I. Upon seeing Bri's battered face, Macnair jumped backwards like she was some kind of leper. After a short pause in her face was carefully scrutinized by Macnair, he smiled a devious grin and spat in her eye. Bri's hand shot up as she frantically tried to wipe the stinging gunk out of her eyes. He then proceeded to seize a chunkful of her gnarled hair and dragged her forward to the front of the room where Voldemort sat, smiling at Macnair's abusive behavior.**

**I was screaming on the inside, even though my eyes appeared dead and vacant on the outside. I wanted to charge him, to beat him until he was mangled like Brilette's once beautiful face. I wanted to let all my hate out on him. I wanted to show him the suffering that they were putting all of us through. But most of all, I wanted to demand why he felt the need to destroy everything that we held dear. I didn't. I stood in my spot and waited for Harry and Ron to leap out of the shadows and yell "Just Kidding!!" They didn't.**

**Bri's scream of pain jolted me back to reality. I looked up to see her lying on the ground at Voldemort's feet, sobbing in her own misery. Macnair stood over her arrogantly, no doubt gloating over her weakened state.**

"**This bitch is pretty ugly, my Lord." He snickered, grabbing her hair and yanking her up to show to his master. Brilette whimper at the sudden pain but refused to cry out. "I might need a beer just to wash this one down!" Voldemort's smile seemed to become even more vindictive (as if that's possible) as he flicked his wand. A large bottle of fire whiskey appeared in Macnair's other hand. Dragging Bri with him, he stood up to his full height and chugged half of the burning liquid right there. Once finished with his drink, he pried Bri's mouth open and forced the heavy liquor down her throat.**

**She put up a damn good fight at first, struggling, screaming, and stamping violently on his toes. Macnair had enough of her defiance after no more than ten seconds. He kneed her hard in the stomach and clapped a hand over her mouth forcing her to finally swallow the alcohol. Shortly, Brilette had downed the rest of the bottle and was unable to stand on her own. She slumped against Macnair's form; a stupid move on her part.**

"**DID I SAY YOU COULD LAY YOUR HANDS ON ME?!?!" He spat furiously in her face. He pushed her drunken body off himself and delivered a bone shattering punch to her cheek. Bri collapsed again, gasping and clutching the new gash on her face. Before she could recover, Macnair slammed his foot into her stomach before she could recover from the first blow.**

"**Get back in line, filth!!" How dare you?! Stupid, filthy Mudblood!!"**

**Moaning in pain, Brilette crawled towards the back of the group, clutching her stomach. It angered me that the girls up front, who had the best view of her mistreatment, merely cringed away from her as if she were a disease. They're turning us against each other. A normal, respectable young woman would have helped her up and comforted her as she trembled and cried. But now, when we need each other most, we ignore the cruelty going on right before our eyes. This is turning into a bitter life lesson; it's a dog eat dog world, only the strong survive, every man for himself. That kind of attitude ****will**** kill us all in the end.**

**Once she is close enough, I bend down and help Bri up. She's shaking so much that it's difficult to support her. I whisper gentle words of comfort into her ear as I stand her up straight. Bri looks at me and nods her head; I take my hands off her shoulders. She can support herself. It's a start; I doubt they'd even consider her if she couldn't walk.**

**We turn our attention back to Macnair, who is moving towards us in swift strides. When he reaches me, I step protectively in front of Brilette. He rolls his eyes at me. I'm guessing that means he's done humiliating her. His hand whips up and takes my chin. He studies me much like he did with Bri; analyzing every feature of my face. Then he says something I honestly didn't expect.**

"**You look appetizing, but if you're anything like your little friend, I'll get tired of fighting you quite quickly."**

_**Seriously? No slapping**_**? **_**No kicking? I just look "appetizing"? Huh…… I was expecting some verbal abuse, but whatever. Don't mess with me, shit for brains.**_

**I hear a whimper from the row directly behind me, and it attracts Macnair's attention. He smiles, releases my chin, and stalks the short distance to the girl, taking care to tread on my toes. I turn slightly to where I hear the pitiful sound. My stomach does a back flip. The girl that he's now surveying is short, a dainty five foot two. Her ratty, messily chopped-off hair looks like it might have been a faint strawberry blonde, before she'd managed to get mud and blood smeared into it. Her thin lips were trembling as she tried to keep for screaming out loud.**

_**God, it's disgusting the way he's gawking at her!! Leave her alone. My God, why do they always prey on the younger ones?! **_

**After staring the trembling teenager up and down for a little longer, he grinned nastily. She gasped desperately as he pushed her tattered sleeve out of the way to read her number. I pleaded silently that her was just trying freak the crap out of her, but my luck hasn't been that phenomenal lately.**

"**I want her!" Macnair boomed as he turned and marched towards the line of curious Death Eaters, dragging the shaking teen with him. "Number 68!"**

**Brilette and I breathed sighs of relief; we didn't have to stomach that abusive pig. I felt a pinge of guilt bloom up in my heart. How could I act like this? This young, pure teenage girl been chosen to be a sex slave for one of the cruelest men on Earth. And I just stood there, almost smiling at her misfortune. I looked around me to see the other girl's reactions.**

**I think my heart actually sped up. A small handful looked like they envied her. She had be granted another day of life. But most snickered as she was hauled up to Voldemort's throne to be examined by his prejudiced eyes. They clearly felt no remorse for her terrifying position before the Dark Lord. He examined her sweating face carefully before giving Macnair an approving nod. As he dragged the girl with him to the Death Eater line, Greyback stepped forward slightly with a smirk worthy of the devil. I avoided his gaze and returned my attention to Macnair's victim.**

**She was staring at the ceiling and trembling more violently than ever as he stroked her hair. I prayed silently for her one last time before returning my gaze to the heartless werewolf who was choosing his prize. At first, I thought he was staring at me. Then I followed his gaze more closely and nearly threw up.**

_**JESUS, MARY, AND JOSEPH!! Not Brilette!!**_

**He smirked when Bri realized he was eyeing her. She quivered and shook a tear off her face. He really was going to make her miserable. He can't. HE CAN'T! HE CAN'T! HE CAN'T! But he can. And he will. None of these men will stop him; they'll probably just cheer him on. There are no laws anymore. What they say goes and there's absolutely nothing we can do about it. We're powerless. We're not even human to these monsters. This is hopeless; we're screwed beyond the hope of being saved. I might as well let them kill me right here, right now!**

_**Okay, Hermione. Just calm down. This is what they want; for us all to break down and give up hope. You can't give up that easily! Someone WILL find us, and I WILL be alive for it. Never stop believing, just take deep breaths. In, out. In, out. In, out…… there we go.**_

**Once I regain my composure, I look up towards the front of the cellar. Greyback and Brilette seem to be having a staring contest; they haven't moved a centimeter since I had my little panic attack. He raised his hairy, bloody pointer finger and pointed it directly at her.**

"**Her. Number 56." He growled almost too low for anyone to hear.**

**Voldemort let out a cackling, mocking laugh that was soon followed by many more from the other Death Eaters. Every prisoner in the room seemed to jump simultaneously, except for Brilette and I; we were expecting the mockery.**

"**Greyback, do you really want to fondle and fool around with this beaten little brat? Look at that filth! I know you take pride in destroying children, but honestly! The bitch looks like she's been pulled through one of those Muggle meat grinders!"**

_**Oooooh, harsh! But not at all a low blow. I was expecting something twenty times worse from the likes of him.**_

**Greyback pulled his lips back to reveal his yellowed teeth. Bri winced; I think she could smell his rancid breath from all the way back here.**

"**No, I want her. We have unfinished business to tend to."**

**Silence engulfed us all. I turned to Brilette and gave her an encouraging look. She saw me out of the corner of her eye and clasped my hand weakly. Someone cleared their throat. We both shifted our attention to the front of the dungeon. Greyback stood arrogantly in the same spot as before, glaring at us with raised eyebrows. He then jerked his head toward the line of men behind him and I understood; he refused to fetch Brilette himself. She would have to come to him. Bri gazed at me for one brief second before capturing me in a bone-cracking hug, which I returned. When we were done embracing, she took a deep breath and marched proudly to where he stood.**

**As Brilette approached, Greyback stretched his arm out and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. Now I suddenly feel the urge to rip all that gross fur out; I'll resist of course since my life depends on it.**

"**What's your name precious?" He whispers coyly in her ear. I can feel my blood boiling. She takes a deep breath and replies calmly and clearly for all to hear.**

"**Brilette. Brilette Brizeberg."**

"**Oooooh! Interesting name!" He teases while twiddling with her hair. "I'll be sure to remember it….. I might be screaming it later!"**

**With that, he turns and marches towards the now laughing Death Eaters, tugging Bri with him.**

_**Asshole. Asshole. Asshole!!**_

**The next guy, Avery I think, isn't bad at all. He examines us all before choosing Number 21, his "lucky number". I've briefly known her; she was one of the Beauxbatons girls who visited during fourth year. Her name is Annalisa, and she's still known at Hogwarts as "the girl who stripped for all the Durmstrang boys after the Yule Ball". So, she's not one with high morals. Definitely a slut; looks like she's enjoying the attention too.**

**The last guy is Nott, and he looks like he means business. He has this creepy eye twitch that makes you cringe every time you see him; probably a birth defect as a result of too many generations of inbreeding. He does the same thing as Avery before narrowing it down to two girls. Me and Number 34. All the others have begun to shake and whimper now that they know they're not going to live. I don't care. I'm glad I have a shot at being reunited with Bri.**

**We are instructed to step forward to the front so he can examine and compare our features. As I walk up, Number 12 tries to trip me. I flip her off; I'm really not in the mood for her petty shit. Sorry. None of these pigs find you attractive; get over yourself. Nott waits for the "ooooh's" of the watching Death Eaters to die sown before beginning to make his decision.**

**Number 34 is tall with hip-length black hair. She's kind of on the anorexic side but still very pretty given the current situation. She and I both stand there confidently and await the verdict. Nott scratches his chin as he shifts his view from one girl to the next. Finally, he sighs and speaks.**

"**Well, ladies, -**_**did he seriously just call us that? Ladies?! He must off today**_**- you've made this pretty aggravating. You both look sexy and without a doubt are beasts in the sack." He pauses and looks us over once more. "I'm going to have to go with 57. The tall blonde."**

_**HELL YES!! I knew running a mile a day and going blonde would pay off!! I'm so freaking lu-**_

**He roughly seizes my arm and yanks me towards him. Oh crap. Without warning, he licks me sloppily all over my face. Great, I probably have AIDS now.**

"**Now my pet, let's start with your name."**

**As I start to answer, that evil, cocky voice can be heard from atop the throne.**

"**Not so fast, Theodore. I too find this one interesting."**

**Six words I thought I'd never hear from the world's most prejudiced leader. Especially since they're referring to me. I'm beginning to think my "Bad Dream Theory" isn't so far-fetched after all. Since when does Voldemort find scum interesting? Must be the magical pot talking.**

**Nott looks as taken aback by this comment as well. God, if only I had a camera; I could frame the look on his face and make it a centerpiece in my living room.**

"**Wh- What are you inquiring, M-My Lord?" He finally stutters, even though he clearly knows what his master wants. I don't think he wants to give me up, not even to Lord Voldemort himself. Brilette snickers; she finds his expression amusing too. Greyback yanks on her hair and silences her. Voldemort, however, is less than amused. His look of impatience suggests that he wants to jinx him for asking such a stupid question. Please do.**

**When he answers, his voice is icy and sends shivers down my spine.**

"**I am **_**inquiring**_**, Nott, that you choose another victim, as this one is mine." The silence is nerve-wrecking; does anyone know how much I'm screaming on the inside?**

_**YOU PIG!!!!!! NO!!!!! NEVER!!!!! DON'T YOU EVER THINK I'LL LET YOU TOUCH ME YOU CRAZY BASTARD!!!!! GET SOME OTHER SKANK!!!!! NOT ME!!!!! THERE IS NO WAY ON GOD'S GREEN EARTH, OR IN YOUR CASE HELL, THAT YOU CAN FORCE ME TO BE YOUR LITTLE WHORE!!!**_

**Meanwhile back at the ranch, Voldemort is extending his hand to me. I know what he wants; me to walk right into his little trap! I don't want to. Oh God how I don't want to. But I have to. It's either that or death, and I'm not ready to die, yet. I take a deep breath and take a step forward. One step feels like an eternity, but there's several more before I fully close the distance between us. Let the journey begin.**

**I am one step away before he stands up, as a gentleman would do when his wife walks into the room. It catches me off guard, but I keep walking, showing no fear or faltering steps. I take his hand as he helps turn me to face the shocked faces of the sixty-eight battered girls in front of me. I wince at the coldness.**

"**Now, Theodore, that this little argument has been settled in a civilized manor, you may proceed in choosing another to be your precious playmate." Voldemort taunts coyly. I can tell by the furious look on Nott's face that if he were being challenged by any other man, he would have **_**Crucio-**_**ed him into insanity. But since it is his master, he wipes the disdained scowl from his face and turns swiftly to march back to Number 34.**

**When she first heard this, the girl appeared hopeful that she still had a chance at survival. But upon seeing Nott's twisted, hungry expression, her look of relief turns to one of pure terror. He stops before her, surveys her body up and down one last time before delivering the mother of all backhands to her left cheek. He screams at her, spitting on her, as she collapses to the floor with a whimper.**

"**You! Tramp! What is your name?!"**

**Instinctively, I try to rush forward to protect her, but I'm reminded of my current position by the cold, white hand tightening on my upper arm.**

_**NO!!!! LET GO OF ME!!!!! HE'S HURTING HER!!!!! I HAVE TO HELP!!!!!**_

"**No, no, sweetheart," Voldemort whispers smoothly into my ear, "you're not going anywhere near that savage. No one may bruise your body but me." I almost vomit all over myself at these cruel words. No one should be allowed to bruise me. Ever.**

**34 stutters to answer, but that's not good enough for Nott. He kicks her twice in the stomach, causing her to double over in pain, before setting the **_**Cruciatus Curse**_** on her beaten, bloodied body. I've never heard such a pitiful, gut-wrenching scream come from a young woman. The sound rips through me as if I'm being cursed myself. After thirty seconds, he raises the spell, and she sobs from agony and gratitude.**

"**Let's try this again, my tawdry little slut, what's your name." Nott hisses, seizing a fistful of the tangled black hair.**

**She gasps at the sudden pain but answers quickly.**

"**M-Mi-Michaela Bur-Burgundy!"**

**With that, he releases her hair and turns to his master with a toothy grin.**

"**Well, My Lord, now that I know she's going to cooperate, I'll take this one. That should wrap this little ceremony up, then."**

**Voldemort smiles and scans the sixty-seven unlucky girls who now tremble in the shadow of certain death. After holding their gaze, he turns to his most trusted follower.**

"**Lucius, take her with the other whores to their room; you know that I enjoy elimination as much as selection." He booms, thrusting me away from him within Malfoy's reach. He smiles nastily and bows to his Lord, holding tightly to me the whole time.**

"**Yes, My Lord. With great pleasure."**

**All the other men grasp the girls that they chose and apparate out of the room with a crack. I have a weird feeling this is gonna be like one of those theme park rides that everybody manages to throw up on. I take a deep breath. It can't be that bad, right. Wrong. I find that out as Malfoy spins without warning and the entire room goes dark as we are jerked out of the dungeon.**


	3. The Enemy

**Just so you know, **_**the italics**_** = Hermione's thoughts**

**AND, the five girls who survived selection (in case you're curious)**

**1.) Hermione Granger**

**2.) Brilette Brizeberg**

**3.) Michaela Burgundy**

**4.) Svetlana Mahann**

**5.) Annalisa Zoë**

**Whoo! Chapter 3, y'all!! Read and review! Comments and ideas are appreciated! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: The Enemy**

**My eyes were squeezed shut so tightly that I didn't know we had arrived at our destination until Lucius threw me roughly from him and I slammed into the elegantly carpeted rug. The urge to vomit was stronger than ever, but I refused to lose my bearings, especially in front of this arrogant bastard. Brilette rushed to my side and yanked me up before he could commit anything obscene; my nausea was then accompanied by a painful migraine at the sudden increase in elevation. Malfoy smirked nastily as I plopped onto a nearby bed and began to rub my temples.**

"**Pathetic!" He drawled, causing all of us to glance up at him in annoyance; after the little ceremony at God knows where, we were all too nervous to put up with his brutal mockery. "You filth can't even handle side-along apparation in the same mansion! Weaklings! We'll all be better off when the Dark Lord resolves to killing you off instead of using you as playthings!"**

**I couldn't bite back my snappy retort in time.**

"**Why, **_**Lucius?**_**" I hissed, putting extreme emphases on his first name that made him freeze up with fury. "Pissed that the Mudbloods are taking your favorite little side-job?"**

_**Jesus, if looks could kill….. I'd have been dead a long time ago.**_

**Only one word could describe the look on his face; hatred. Pure, untamed hatred. I could sense his very blood boiling in his veins as he stepped forward, grabbed a fistful of hair and forced me back onto the bed. The wand he had whipped out was practically shoved down my throat. I could almost taste all the vial spells that had last been used; on innocents, no doubt.**

"**You are very lucky the Dark Lord doesn't want you damaged in any way, whatsoever." Malfoy snarled so quietly that I myself could barely hear his harsh words. I gag as he forces the wand deeper into my throat. It's all I can do not to throw up all over his shiny, black robes. "If I had it my way, you, my Mudblood pet, would be a bloody stain on my pretty carpet. Now seeing as my Lord would force my family through endless hours of the**_** Cruciatus Curse**_**, and these rugs are priceless and irreplaceable antiques from Persia, I'm not going to do that."**

**He pulls the wand out of my mouth and lets me up. I cough for several minutes to get the taste of pure evil out before finally looking up and facing our captor. He surveys the five of us one last time before speaking with amazing calmness.**

"**My fellow Death Eaters and I will be disposing of your forgotten friends downstairs in the dungeon when I return. Don't even try to escape because I assure you; you will pay dearly for your choice. If you brats would like to listen to the proceedings, you'll be able to hear them quite clearly from here." He smirks and disapparates with a second glance.**

**We hear their desperate screaming almost as soon as the lingering crack of Malfoy's departure fades away. Soon after the screams comes the sound of bones cracking, fists hitting flesh, and curses being hurled at the already howling girls down below. Bri, Michaela, Svetlana (Number 68), and I huddle together, sobbing and whimpering at the sounds of our friends last breaths. Annalisa is on the bed next to us, staring at her nails like brutal murder cannot be heard from just below our feet.**

**Michaela is severely distraught. Brilette whispers in my ear that as soon as she arrived here, Nott raped her. Words fail me. What do you say to someone who was so broken to begin with and has now been reduced to a sniffling, hopeless teenager in a matter of minutes? Nothing. You just hold her and let her cry all over you. Below us, we release, with a horrible plummeting in our stomachs that the screams have all but stopped. Almost all of them are dead, yet we are privileged enough to live just a little longer. Life isn't freaking fair.**

**When the dungeon goes silent, silent as a tomb, we are apparrated back in to clean up the mess. Sixty-seven blank faces stare without seeing at the ceiling. I show no emotion; **_**they**_** will interpret it as weakness, and we can't have that can we? What's worse is that **_**he**_** keeps studying at me, like I'm a freaking trophy, when his supposed to be barking orders at the Death Eaters. Damn pervert. There is a furnace in another chamber of to the side of the main dungeon. That's where the beaten, lifeless bodies are dumped to be incinerated. This set up reminds me of a damn concentration camp; furnaces, mass-killings. It's like World War II all over again. **

**He, the Dark Lord himself, is Hitler. Lucius and friends are the Nazis. And last but not least, the proud and hardworking Mudbloods are the Jews. They change the name of this place from the Malfoy Manor to**_** Aushwitz-Birkenau**_**. Hey if the shoe fits. After what seems like hours of loading the familiar faces into the raging furnace, we are finally done and dismissed back to the dorm to wait in anxiety for the monster's next move. **

**Annalisa is the only one who has the nerve to talk. She goes on and on about how we should be thankful that we're still alive and well. No one can really understand her in that obnoxiously thick French accent. Someone needs to shut the stupid bitch up. How are we "well"? We've been stripped of our dignity, our loved ones, and our clothes. And let's forget that we will be forced to have sex with Death Eaters FOR NO PAY!! We're officially lower than hookers. We are ****not**** well and we never will be if we don't get out of here.**

_**Oh! I forget! Annalisa's a slut! She does this crap on a daily basis and feels no remorse whatsoever!! Silly me! I still wanna smack her senseless, though.**_

**She then decides to gabber in rapid French to herself about the four of us for another hour. Britlette is part French so she translates most of what Annalisa is saying and we giggle at her stupid remarks. It's probably the only fun we'll ever get here.**

"…… **stupid, uppity Brits!...... what the Hell kind of name is Svetlana (Hungarian, you coke whore) ….. God, she's so damn chubby!" We are laughing so hard at Brilette's translations that tears are pouring from our eyes. One glance over at Annalisa makes snicker even louder. Her face is bright red from rage and humiliation. Svetlana and I are rolling on the floor laughing and snorting when the door creaks open. **

**Narcissa Malfoy strides proudly in, only to stop short and glare at us until we regain our composure. When I first notice her presence, my laughing abruptly halts and I nearly burst into tears. Not tears of laughter and amusement. No, they would be tears of angst and fear. Upon seeing her, waiting patiently for the stupid Mudbloods to control themselves, I am reminded of where we are and where we stand. There is nothing funny about this. We will most likely be killed before too long. And no one will care. We are nothing.**

**Everyone is silent, glancing up at Lady Malfoy with a horrible sense of foreboding. She scans the room one more time before opening her thin mouth and telling us last thing any of us wanted to hear in a mocking tone.**

"**Tonight will be the first night you give…… company to the honorable men (**_**yeah right!**_**) who were generous enough to spare your lives. When they are ready, a house elf will be sent to accompany you to the bedroom of your client. When you are finished for the night, you will be escorted back to this room. NO EXCEPTIONS." She glances nervously at me after the last comment, but continues on without pause. "Escape is impossible. However, if any of you attempt to flee, the punishment is a slow, painful death. Understood?"**

**As if on cue, we all nod. Narcissa's features seem to soften, like she feels sorry for us, but she quickly covers it up with a threatening glower at all five of us before storming out of the small bunkroom. With a flick of her wand, the door slams shut and all is still. Brilette and I are the first to move after her departure. We stand up to go occupy an empty bed in the corner of the room. Once there, we bowed our heads and began to pray. A few verses into the **_**Our Father,**_** Svetlana and Michaela stumble over to our little corner to join in. Annalisa snorts at us like we're stupid. If I had a doubt in my mind that she was French, it's gone now.**

**Once done praying, the four of us sat on the edge of the small four-poster bed and got to know each other better. As it turns out, Svetlana is Hungarian. She smiles and brushes her choppy strawberry blonde hair out of her face when I tell her that I'd guessed correctly. Her story is tragic, very much like Bri's. Upon the rise of Lord Voldemort, the Death Eaters tracked down her family's residence in Szentes, a village near the Hungary-Serbia border. Once there, they set fire to Svetlana's house, killing everyone but her father and herself. She had three little brothers and an older sister, but they all perished in the scalding flames. **

**Svetlana was pretty well off from what she told us of her life. Her mother, Elletta, had died of brain cancer when she was seven, but her father owned a very successful bakeshop, so were an upper-class family. Svetlana smiled at the memory of her four siblings and herself spending afternoons in the bakery; sending pies and pastries through the with their uncontrollable children's magic. **

"**Father would 'ave a 'eart-attack everyday trying to keep ze Muggles from 'appening upon us!" She said weakly, tears beginning to form in her olive eyes. "Elias vaz de vorst! Ovens! Baking stones! Everything in sight 'e vould send floating through ze air! 'E vas so leeetle! Only four years old ven 'e could first lift ze entire stove!"**

**With that, she began to cry hopeless, defeated tears. Before anyone could blink, Michaela wrapped her arms around her quivering form. She murmured words of comfort into Svetlana's ear. When she'd finally calmed down, Michaela glanced up at Bri and I, frowning at our shocked expressions.**

"**What? She needed a hug, and you guys are always doing all the hugging! I'd love to do my part in cheering people up, too!"**

**After a few seconds of awkward silence, we began to giggle. Probably the closest thing to a joke we'd ever hear in this hellhole had been cracked by Michaela, the girl who'd already been beaten and raped. Svetlana even found this amusing; she laughed the loudest and hugged Michaela even tighter. Once we'd calmed down, I looked Michaela dead in the eyes and asked her what had bugging me the most.**

"**So, where do you live? What's your story? How did you come to be taken here? I think I've seen you at Hogwarts before, at a D.A. meeting or something, but I never got to know you." **

**Michaela's heart seemed to stop; it was like being asked that question is what she'd dreaded all day. At first I thought she wasn't going to answer, but then she took a deep breath and spoke with anxiety dripping from her voice.**

"**My parents were living in South America when I was born. They were ecologists, sent to study the growing threat of the melting ice caps. We lived in Port Stanley all nineteen years of my life. Do you guys know where Port Stanley is?"**

**When all she received was puzzled stares, Michaela sighed and began to explain.**

"**There's this set of islands in the South Atlantic Ocean called the Falkland Islands; if you follow the curve of the tip of South America on a map, it points directly to them. Port Stanley is the capital of this little territory. Barely ten thousand residents live on the islands. I read somewhere that we are furthest settlement South with a population of more than five thousand and during the summer have the largest-"**

"**-migration of Humpback whales!", Bri finished excitedly. We all turned to see her face glowing with pride upon knowing something that I didn't.**

"**I remember now! Back in Muggle grade school, we briefly covered the Falklands War in the 1980s!! Oh, there were pictures and everything, Michaela! You live in a beautiful land!"**

"**Lived." Michaela corrected blandly, with any emotion. Brilette's smile disappeared when she realized what she'd said.**

"**I lived there, but I'm never going back. Nothing waits for me at 1452 Graceful Eve, anymore. Or any part of the town for that matter." She muttered bitterly after a nerve-wracking second of silence. Even Annalisa, who'd been rolling her eyes the entire time, seemed concerned and interested in Michaela's story.**

"**Michaela," I whispered carefully, not wanting to upset her anymore than necessary. "did they hurt your family?"**

**She looked lost in thought for several seconds before bursting into pitiful tears. Everyone had been expecting this reaction and leapt up to comfort her. Bri and I wrapped her in a tight hug, Svetlana clasped her shaking hand, and Annalisa began stroking her messy hair. We weren't, however, prepared for her sob of a confession.**

"**HURT THEM?!? THEY DID SO MUCH MORE THAN HURT THEM!!! THERE WAS BLOOD ALL OVER OUR KITCHEN FLOOR!! MY-MY MOTHER WAS DEAD AND DEC-DECAPITATED IN OUR SWIMMING POOL!! BUT THEY DIDN'T STOP THERE!! NO, EVERYONE MUST SUFFER WHEN THE DEATH EATERS ARE IN TOWN!! RESTAURANTS, BOATS, SHOPS!! ALL….. BURNT…..DOWN!!! AND LUCIUS MALFOY!! THE LOOK ON THAT SON OF A BITCH'S EVIL FACE!!! I….. WI-WILL….. KILL….. HIM!!! I HATE THEM ALL!!!"**

**She then collapsed, sobbing into Annalisa's shoulder. I gave her a threatening look and she nodded in understanding.**

_**Don't throw her off. I don't care if she blows her damn nose in your hair, throw her off and suffer like the bitch you are!**_

**We sat there in silence, letting her cry her eyes out for a little while. All was forgotten; past prejudices, school grudges, all in the past. The five of us were all in this together and we would need each other to stay strong.**

**We jumped apart at the sound of two earsplitting cracks. After glancing frantically around the room, we came across two scrawny, timid looking house elves. They were dressed in tattered rags very similar to our own.**

"**Kasha and Tillie have been instructed to retrieve Master Avery and Master Macnair's young slaves." The particularly beady eyed elf squeaked, staring at the floor. Annalisa stroked Michaela one last time before she gently shook her off. Annalisa and Svetlana threw us nervous glances as they stood up and walked to the quivering little elves. **

"**Tillie will take you, miss!" Said the other elf as Svetlana approached. She smiled appreciatingly at her. Tillie seemed much happier to serve than Kasha. The poor thing must lead a miserable life here. They clasped hands and were disapparated out of the room with the same loud crack as before. Kasha merely seized Annalisa's hand without looking at her and they were gone without warning.**

**We didn't speak after that. All of us knew that we could be the next victim when one of the house elves was sent back in for us. No more the ten minutes after the first two girls had been taken away, another elf popped in asking for Michaela. Bri and I threw her a concerned glance, but Michaela smiled weakly back at us. After another moment, she stood up from our hug, wiped a tear from her eye, and proceeded to the worried looking house elf.**

_**And then there were two.**_

**I couldn't help thinking that as she and the elf disappeared with a snap of her fingers. Down to Brilette Rebecca Brizeberg and Hermione Jean Granger. I have a bad feeling about this already. We've stopped talking all together; to save our energy, I guess. We are back to back on the little bunk bed, staring at opposite walls, counting the seconds from Michaela's departure. At two hundred seventy-one, Tillie and Kasha are back, smiling nervously like it's going to make us feel any better.**

_**Well, here it is; the moment of truth. Is it too late for Harry and Ron to pop out from behind one of the beds and give us a hug, laughing about the clever joke they pulled?**_

**Nothing happens.**

_**Oh well. Right now I need to suck it up, put on my game face, and not chicken out. That'll definitely piss Moldy-Voldie off.**_

**I'm so caught up in my mental commentary that I don't notice Kasha grab my hand and jerk me violently out of the bunkroom. I'm not going to feel any sympathy for Kasha if she keeps pulling crap like this without a warning. I've closed my eyes and only know when our trip is finished when my feet hit the floor and I stumble. The nausea I felt earlier is beginning to creep back. I'm pulling myself up when Kasha speaks in a low mumble.**

"**Your outfit is laid out for you on the bed. You have one hour to make yourself presentable for the Dark Lord. The bathroom is in the chamber to the right. Best of luck, ma'am." **

**She leaves with a **_**pop**_** before I can open my mouth to protest. Upon steadying myself, I gaze around the vast room.**

_**Of course it's green and silver. What'd you think the most evil man on Earth would decorate his room with? Pink Flamingoes and Britney Spears merchandise? **_

**Despite the overall dark them of the room, it's actually kind of nice. Not kind of; **_**extremely **_**nice. The canopy bed is gigantic; half the Hogwarts graduating class could fit comfortably in it. I tell just by glancing at the sheets, I can tell they're made of pure silk, and the carpet is Egyptian cotton. On both side of this monster of a mattress, is an archway leading out to a balcony. Peacocks (**_**that's right; male, albino peacocks**_**) are standing guard at said archways. I always knew Lucius was gay.**

**I tear my eyes from the view of the breathtaking English countryside to glimpse at my wardrobe, picked especially for this occasion, on the bed. I gasp at what I see.**

_**NO. FREAKING. WAY.**_

**A very tight-fitting Gryffindor Quidditch jersey, golden boy-brief underwear, and a pair of very strappy gold heels is laid neatly atop the sheets. They are joking. You've got to be shitting me! Why would he want me to- ….. ooooooh! I get it! Well fine! If that's the game the sick, bald bastard wants to play, then I'll play!**

**I grab the clothing and storm angrily into the bathroom provided for me. Within minutes, it seems, I've bathed, dried and fixed my hair, and dressed in the apparel provided for the night. My tangled hair has been transformed into light, beach-like waves. I've taken my bangs and clipped them into a dramatic little poof atop my head. The rest is pulled back into a sexy and sophisticated ponytail that flows nicely down my shoulders and back. I've taken green and white eye shadow and brushed it professionally over my upper and lower lids, creating a smoky look. A last minute touch was eyeliner, mascara, and some blush before I'm completely ready.**

**I gaze at myself in the mirror one last time, making sure there is nothing **_**he **_**can criticize me for before rushing back into the bedroom and plopping onto the enormous bed. It hits me as I adjust until I'm on my stomach facing the huge double-doors, my chin resting on my overlapping fingers, what I'm going to have to do. I wince and close my eyes at the thought.**

_**Don't think about it. Don't think about it! Take deep breaths and calm down, 'Mione. In, out, in, out, in out….**_

**I lay there in my attempt at a sexy posture and slowly calm myself down until I hear footsteps- **_**his footsteps- **_**approaching the door. One last deep breath before I lift my calves up, cross them, and let a smug smile creep across my face.**

**He forcefully pushes the oak doors open, staring at me even before they are completely open. I can tell from the light sneer on his that he likes what he sees. Deep breath, you got this.**

"**Well hello there, big boy!" I purr sexily as I sit up to give him at better view of my attire. "I've been waiting sooo long for you to show up….. so the fun can begin."**

_**EEEEEEEWWW!! Is it really ME who's saying that?!? God I'm going to be sick! No! Don't throw up!! C'mon 'Mione! Control yourself, you CAN do it!!**_

**I see a mixture of feelings on his face as he stands between me and my only escape. Part of him is lusting as he gazes at my curves through the revealing outfit. The other part is furious as he glares at the symbol on my chest. I smile glance innocently down at the lion roaring from my jersey.**

_**Alright, you know what to do. This is why they gave you the Gryffindor colors in the first place.**_

"**Oh, it's this old thing, isn't it? Ugly isn't it? Don't you just want to RIP it from my body?"**

_**Please say no. Please say no. Please say no!!**_

**For the first time, he genuinely smiles. I know he's picturing me with no clothes on. I shudder at the thought but stay calm. He is the enemy and I must show no fear.**

"**I thought you'd never ask." He whispers coyly before shutting the huge doors behind him; I can hear the lock click.**

_**And the nightmare begins. I am in for a long night.**_


	4. Depending on Each Other

**Chapter 4: Depending on Each Other**

" '**Mione, please just hear me out on this!"**

_**Go away, Brilette.**_

" **This is so stupid, 'Mione!! You're letting them win! You can't let them turn you against us! WE'RE ALL YOU'VE GOT NOW!! **

**She's basically screaming now, right into my freaking ears. I try to tune her word out by pressing the pillow tighter over my ears, but I can still hear her. Nothing silences the truth. She stops speaking abruptly and takes a deep breath. I can literally feel the four pairs of eyes boring into my back, but I choose to resist their frustrated glare.**

**Bri then pulls the pillow from my unresisting grip and turns me over so that I'm facing her tear-stained face, not the scratchy sheets.**

"**Do you want to talk about….. about what happened?"**

_**Talk?! I don't even want to think about what happened it that room! Clothes ripping, evil laughter, and my screams of terror when I couldn't take it anymore! NOOOO! Get out of my head! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!**_

**The images stop like that. I realize that I'm curled up in a ball on the floor, twitching like a rabid Chihuahua. All the girls are staring at me like I'm a disease. I don't care anymore. I sit up, brush my hair and tattered jersey free of dust, and stand shakily. Bri and Svetlana reach towards me as if I might collapse, but I give a short nod and they sit back down, watching me.**

"**Tillie." I demand so suddenly that Michaela, who's already distraught enough, nearly jumps off of the nightstand. Tillie has arrived before I'm even finished with the word. I'm beginning to like her more and more.**

"**Tillie, is there a kitchen I here that I can stop by really quick?"**

**Her eager-to-serve smile vanishes and she stares at her stubby feet.**

"**We elves may not use the master's kitchen; it is forbidden. Tillie has been lashed countless times just for setting foot in Miss Malfoy's fancy kitchen."**

**Anger bubbles in my blood. How arrogant of them?! She's just a sweet, little house elf! Why hurt her?!**

_**Oh, now I remember; anyone that isn't pureblood is scum to these people. Those condescending, rude co-**_

**I calm myself down before I go on another delusional rant about the rights of elves. Ron hated it when I'd go on and on about their mistreatment for hours on end. I miss Ron. Taking a deep breath, I smile sincerely down at Tillie before asking my next question.**

"**Is there a staff kitchen? You know, for the servants and the maids?"**

**Tillie is lost in thought for a brief second, then she brightens up and smiles back at me.**

"**Yes, miss, yes! I know of one! I will show you, but we'll have to walk; elves are not allowed to use our magic after dark."**

**I almost lose it at this comment, wanting to curse the Malfoys out for their demanding behavior to such an innocent, little creature. Somehow, I smile and thank Tillie for the offer, showing no emotion other than thankfulness. Brilette stands and walks over to us, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.**

"**I'll come with you if you want me to, alright Hermione?" She asks gently, hoping to herself that I'll want to talk to her along the way.**

**I look around at the other three; they're silent as a tomb. I know they're worried about me. I came into this room as their leader and already I'm freaking out after one night. I sigh as my eyes stop on Michaela's form. She looks way worse than she did an hour ago; new cuts and bruises are all over her face. I could have it much worse and I need to realize that.**

"**I'll be fine. I'm just really hungry and maybe I'll feel better on a full stomach." I say this more to the others than Brilette.**

**They all nod in understanding and turn to talking one another once more. Bri isn't as easily convinced. She gives me a weak smile and then leans over and gives me the tightest hug I've ever received. She puts a lot of unspoken words into the hug and I nearly start sobbing again. Brilette is a great, loving, caring person. I truly see that as I walk out the door with Tillie; she is the only one watching me leave with a nervous expression on her face.**

**I probably should be taking in every detail of the manor as I'm escorted down the hall; taking notes of a possible escape route. But I can't. Too many thoughts are zooming through my mind to even comprehend the huge task of planning an escape.**

_**Why'd he pick me? I'm just a Mudblood. I'm absolute filth to that man. Why would he possibly want me to give him **__**that**__** kind of attention when I'm sure Bellatrix is waaaaaay more willing in the first place?**_

**I'd always thought she'd stoop to that level, and just to get more praise from her "beloved" Master. Bellatrix doesn't exactly have high morals; maybe her husband isn't doing the job righ- UUUUUUUGHHH!! Don't think about THAT!! **

_**Oh my God; mental picture!! Get out of my head you-you Amy Winehouse haired, psychopathic BITCH!!! Jesus, Hermione! Never, ever, let your mind wonder in that direction again!! You'll give yourself a heart attack! Okay, chill out! Think of something else; like the original question you were asking yourself. Focus on that.**_

**Okay, alright. Focusing. Why would Lord Voldemort pick me to be his personal hooker? Me? I'm not only a Mudblood, but I'm also Harry Potter's best friend! Maybe he's trying to get to Harry!! That has to be it! No, he didn't want a girl in the first place. So what changed his mind?**

_**Yoo-hoo? 'Mione? Remember when he was trying to read your mind, so you told him to piss off?**_

**Yeah, and?**

_**And then he did back off and leave you and that little girl alone!**_

**OH MY GOD!!! I COULD CONTROL HIM!!! It was brief, but it worked!! He did what I said! How am I even able to do th-**

"**We is here, Miss!"**

**I jump at the sudden interruption of my thoughts. Tillie looks up at me, grinning with what I guess is…… happiness. I've made her happy, somehow. Tillie then gestures towards the bistro-style kitchen as she speaks.**

"**Tillie trusts Miss, so I will leave you be and you call Tillie when you're ready to go back to bed." She snaps her fingers and is gone, leaving me alone in the candle lit kitchen.**

**I go straight for the giant pantry door and open it eagerly, unable to wait and see what treats are waiting inside. Breads, fruits, and some sweets can be found inside. I groan. What really want is a bag of Doritos; Spicy Nacho flavored to be exact. But seeing that I am at the Malfoy's, where snobbery is never in short supply, no Muggle food can be found within a twenty mile radius. I settle for and apple and turn from the vast closet. What I see in the kitchen almost makes me drop the apple right then and there.**

**Draco Malfoy is sitting on the closest counter top to the enormous window, gazing out into the Heavens. He's wearing Slytherin sweats and a white Under Armor shirt. Part of me wants to run for the hills, screaming like a banshee. But the other, stronger part needs to know why he's here. Not taking my eyes off him, I reach into the pantry and snatch another apple. I hope he won't try to pull a fast one and jinx me before I can blink, but he still doesn't seem to know I'm here. Slowly and cautiously, I tip-toe over to him until I'm standing right next to him, leaning on the counter. He still doesn't seem aware of my presence, so I break the silence.**

"**You know, you're the last person I'd expect to see down in the "servants" kitchen." I say, holding up my extra apple.**

**He glances at me briefly and takes the apple from my hand. After examining it for bruises for a few moments he responds.**

"**And you're the last person I'd expect to be in my home, snacking on our fresh-picked apples. You don't have to explain yourself." He adds as I open my mouth to explain my presence. "My mother told me all about the whole **_**selection**_** thing. I'm sorry about that by the way."**

**I trust him, believing that he really is sorry for my situation. At the same time, however, he sounds just like his father, whom I hate with a passion. God, this is confusing. I gaze out the window for a while, trying to find what he found so fascinating. After a brief minute, I can feel his concerned eyes boring into my back. I give in and look back at him.**

"**Granger, no offense, back it looks like someone dragged you through Hell and back. What happened?"**

**I bite my lip, not wanting to relive the nightmare, but I remember something Dumbledore told Harry over two years ago after the graveyard incident.**

"_**The first step to acceptance is understanding."**_

**I don't want to understand; I want to crumple the memory into a little ball and set it on fire! But that won't help me in anyway. I've got to suck it up and deal with it. Taking a deep breath, look into Draco's eyes. His worried expression isn't helping.**

"**Well, I'm not going to get into the raunchy details," He looks somewhat relieved at this and I continue. "Um, God how to I say this?! Do you mind- can I sit up there with you?"**

**He nods and helps me up onto the counter. I wince. The bruises on my arms are still painful, but I get myself settled before continuing.**

"**Let's just say I hurt in places that I didn't even know existed." I conclude after struggling with words for a little longer.**

**Draco makes a face; I can tell that I just gave him I bad mental picture and I smile slightly.**

"**That…. That doesn't sound good. Are you hurt?"**

"**Not badly. Nothing too serious that can't be healed with a healing charm. I think I'll be okay."**

"**What about the other girls? Are any of them seriously hurt?"**

"**I- I-,"**

**I nibble on my apple to delay my answer. Draco raises his blonde eyebrows at me suspiciously.**

"**I don't know. I didn't want to talk to anybody when I got back."**

**He sighs heavily and puts his head in his hands. I take another bite of the apple.**

"**Hermione?" He says suddenly.**

**Once again, I nearly drop the stupid apple. He has ****never**** called me by my first name. EVER. **

_**What the Hell is going on?**_

"**Hermione, you can't do that to them! They're all you've got. Those girls are the only ones in this entire mansion who know and understand what you're going through. They are the only ones that you can talk to at this point."**

"**But I'm talking to you! Draco, I trust y-…."**

"**You can't trust me! I'm the son of a Death Eater. I could be under the **_**Imperius **_**Curse right now!"**

**I roll my eyes at him.**

"**Draco, if you were under that curse, you wouldn't be telling me so."**

"**Next time we speak, I could be. What then?"**

_**Good point. Oh screw it! This isn't helping at all!**_

"**Hermione what I'm trying say is stay close to them. At this point, you guys need each other. You need to depend on each other. That's the only way you can stay strong."**

_**Did he seriously just tell me all that? He's a Death Eater! He's supposed to beat me down, not give me hope!**_

**We finish our apples in silence. Once I'm finished, I call Tillie and she arrives in no time flat. Draco helps me down and walks with me across the kitchen to where Tillie is standing. We almost leave when I remember something.**

"**Draco?" I ask before he turns away. "Why were you down here tonight?"**

**He sighs and looks me directly in the eyes as he answers.**

"**My parents fight a lot lately. I'm sick of listening to their constant bickering, so on nights when they have their screaming sessions, I come down here to watch the stars. I never hear them when I'm down here."**

**I feel sorry for him, even though I have it way worse when it comes to parents. Then I do the one thing Hermione Jean Grander swore she'd never do; I hug Draco Malfoy. It is brief; we break apart seconds later and Tillie begins to lead me down the hall. He grabs my arm suddenly and stops me.**

"**For the record, my mother and I don't approve of what's happening to you. My father is so desperate to get on the Dark Lord's good side that he's going against his values and my mother's wishes for extra praise. We want to help."**

**At those last words, I feel the change in Draco. I wish him good night and Tillie hurries me off to bed before we are caught. Upon arriving at my dorm, I burst in and give Brilette a bone cracking hug to wake her up.**

"**Geez, 'Mione! What brought this on?!"**

**She sits up and looks at me with concern. I just smile weakly at her.**

"**Bri, I'm sorry about earlier. You have the right to know what happened and I'm ready to talk about it."**

**~NOTE: I'm not doing the whole Draco/Hermione pairing; they just shared a conversation and he helped her open up to the other girls about her traumatizing night.**


	5. An Example

Okay, y'all, I'm killing someone off in this next chapter. See if you can guess who it is;

a.) Svetlana

b.)Michaela

or c.) Annalisa

and how they'll die;

a.) burned alive

b.) the classic Avada Kedavra curse

or c.) every bone in their body is broken and slowly die of blood loss

Oh, the suspense!! Read and review, everyone; it would totally make my day!

Chapter 5: An Example

All was well for about two weeks. Narcissa and Draco were smuggling us extra helpings of food and reasonable clothes to wear during the day. I had been practicing my mind-control thing during that time. Brilette tried to help out when I told her of my gift, but it doesn't seem to work on girls; only men. We were allowed out at allotted times of the day, times when no Death Eater would have to pass us in the hall. Why, you may ask? Easy, because we're filth, the lowest form of life on this Earth, and spat upon for existing. Oh well, this didn't bother us; we were all reasonably pleased by the friendlier treatment from supposed enemies. Or, at least I thought everyone was happier.

On the evening of August 26, 1997, it happened; Michaela Burgundy snapped and frantically tried to escape. Svetlana told Brilette, Annalisa and I everything after her loud episode of screaming; she'd been in the room next to Michaela with Macnair. When both girls hadn't come back, we knew that something was wrong, but what exactly?! Finally, at 2:35 am, a very shaken Svetlana was apparated into our dorm and spilled her guts right then and there.

Michaela had smuggled a knife from one of Narcissa's extra helpings and was planning to use it on Macnair. She'd seduced him first before grabbing a nearby lamp and beating him into a bloody pulp, where he then feigned unconsciousness. She was about to plunge the steak knife into his heart when he grabbed her knife-wielding wrist and blasted her across the room. That's when Michaela tried to run; really bad idea. She was screaming like a banshee the entire way to the front doors. It took five Death Eaters to subdue and stun her.

Svetlana was listening through the wall when they dragged Michaela's bruised, limp body back to Macnair's room and discussed her fate with _him_, Lord Voldemort. At 2:23, they'd reached a verdict; death by burning alive, tied to a steak. Sounds kind of like _witch _burning, but wait'll you hear the name they had for it; _bitch_ burning. I hope the all burn in Hell for this. It gets worse; they're going to make us watch, as Michaela is an example of the punishment for disobedience.

It's 7:53, now. For over five hours, we've sat in silence. We haven't spoken, slept, or hardly breathed in that time. We just sit there, watching the door, waiting for them to summon us and watch our friend slowly die. I've grown to love Michaela and respect her, so it's unbearable to think of her covered in burns, engulfed in flames, and screaming bloody murder.

That's because it IS murder, 'Mione!!! Damnit, wake up and look around you!! This is the room you're probably going to die in!! Michaela's just the first one; we will perish eventually!! It's just a matter of who'll be the last one standing.

The little voice in my head really needs to shut the Hell up. It's not helping the situation. I wish somebody would talk, clear their throat, anything!! But not a sound escapes anyone's lips; we don't have the will-power or the energy. We just sit there like zombies, staring blankly into space, lost in our own thoughts. The silence is unnerving. You could hear a pen drop, but no one dares speak out loud; it would break the illusion of 'nothing is happening and we'll all be okay'. The sound of the lock on the door clicking is all it takes for us to snap out of our troubled thoughts. Before anyone could blink, all four of us sat bolt upright on our lumpy beds with our eyes glued to the opening door.

I'm shocked that he has the nerve to show his face anywhere is this country ever again after what he did. Damn, pathetic little coward! He doesn't even deserve to live after what he did to Harry in fourth year.

I realize that I sound like a Death Eater myself as none other than Peter Pettigrew pokes his shaggy, dirty head into our pathetic little corner of the manor. He looked filthier than ever before. Dirt, mud, and some dried blood were smeared across his already unattractive face. I was disgusted even further when I realized that he was wearing the same suit he had worn in the Shrieking Shack three years prior to today. We are Mudbloods, scum and filth, and yet we have a better sense of hygiene than one of Voldemort's servants. He is shaking so much that when he speaks to us he stutters so severely that I have to strain my ears to understand.

"Ma-ma-master de-demands y-your presence…… in t-the court-courtyard for t-t-the exec-ex-execution o-o-o-of the tr-tr-tramp." He squeaks pitifully, staring at the floor.

My God, he's scared of us! Actually threatened by us beaten and used Mudbloods. Maybe we can try for escape and he won't stop us!! He'll just cower in the freaking corner while we make a break for it!!

I think Brilette can read minds, too; when I glance over at her, she's shooting me a crafty grin and those raised eyebrows that show she's racking her brains. I nod at her and we stand slowly, grab a lamp, and creep to the door. Annalisa and Svetlana just sit there with confused expressions, their eyes darting back and forth between us and Peter. Speaking of Peter, as we approach, he just about proves my prediction; instead of arming himself with a wand, he begins to shake and whimper even more. Too easy. We're mere centimeters from freedom when someone (clearly not Wormtail) pushes the door open to reveal the entire hall just outside. We stop abruptly and nearly drop the heavy lamps at what we see.

Lucius Malfoy and two other Death Eaters stand in the hallway, wands raised and smirking at our pathetic weapons. So close. Malfoy strides swiftly in my direction, pointing his wand directly at my forehead. I figure now is my last chance so I close my eyes and swing the lamp just as he comes within range. I expect to hear the sound of crystal smashing and that smug prick's skull shattering, but silence greets my ears. Instead I feel a gloved hand on my wrist and when I open my eyes, see the demonic, evil look on Malfoy Sr.'s face. With his other hand, he rips the lamp from my hand so that it falls and breaks into a million tiny pieces at my feet. I can feel the jagged edges pricking my skin and warm blood seeping out. The Death Eaters behind him are wearing even bigger smirks as he leans in to whisper in my ear.

"And I thought you were smarter than this." He hisses harshly. I shiver and try to shrink away.

Before we are an arm's length away from each other he clutches my wrist even tighter and seizes Brilette's upper arm. Malfoy then turns to the other two followers and jerks his head; a signal, no doubt. Sure enough, they rush forward and grab the other two. Annalisa screams as the fat one drags her by the hair out of the room, followed by the tall one as he hauls a silent Svetlana out of the room. Svetlana is a quick learner; she's figured out the whole "Don't-Draw-Attention-to-Yourself-Or-Suffer-Even-More thing". While Annalisa yells and curses, the rest of us are silent as a tomb as we are dragged to God knows where. Three staircases and seven hallways later, we come to the giant glass back door that leads to a fancy patio. The ground is paved with Spanish stucco and flowers line where the enormous tile arrangement turns to backyard. Statues of snakes are everywhere, even in the fountains that stand just beyond the stone floor in the grass.

I notice after a moment that this setting isn't as elegant as it normally is; wood is heaped at the base of a tall iron stake that is surrounded by Death Eaters. Svetlana and Annalisa are thrown to the ground near Draco and Narcissa. Bri and I make to over there to join them, and Narcissa's anxious look turns to one of relief as we get closer. Lucius suddenly jerks us hard in the opposite direction.

"No, no, Granger. My Master has demanded that you keep him company during today's show. You must be satisfying him after hours, I suppose." He laughs as he drags us away from our only two allies; Narcissa looks like she might faint.

I look to where he's dragging us and realize that _he _is here, in a huge, gaudy throne nonetheless. How did I not see that before?! My stomach does a back flip when I think of all the possible reasons that he might take Brilette with us.

_Please don't hurt her. Please don't hurt her. She did nothing to deserve any of this. I just want to go home!_

"Here's the slut you requested, My Lord!" Lucius mocks as he throws me from him once we are close enough to the throne. It takes all my balance not to fall face-first into his lap.

Once I've regained my composure, I glance up at him to see kind of mood he's in. Not a good one; a look of pure anger is tattooed on his face. Well, this will be interesting. I follow his gaze and discover that he's not angry at me, but at Lucius. I turn to see his reaction; priceless. The Mighty Malfoy is cowering behind Brilette, trying to use her as a human shield against Voldemort's glare. I snicker and he glances down at me. Voldemort actually smiles when he sees me giggling at his servant's expense. However, the gesture is gone within a second and he goes back to glaring daggers at Malfoy.

"Lucius, in the future, I hope you take into consideration as to how my property will be handled in my presence." He snarls and Lucius turns even whiter.

_What a bloody baby._

"Y-y-yes, M-m-My Lord!" He gasps as his Master's stare bores into him.

Now it's Brilette's turn to laugh. She cracks a grin and covers her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggling. Lucius yanks her hair when he realizing what she's doing; Bri just laughs harder. Voldemort finds her amusing as well. It's better than being annoyed with her, I suppose.

"How interesting, Lucius. The Mudbloods are even aware of how stupid you look, quivering at my feet like the pathetic kiss-ass you are. Now go back to your spot with your wife. And control that one, will you?!"

He points at Brilette, who's on the verge of tears. Lucius wastes no time; he drags Bri as fast as he can back to where the other girls are. They're so lucky right now. Voldemort then looks sternly at me as I stand at the foot of his huge throne.

"Come." He says quietly.

I don't dare disobey; I close the space between us in two quick strides. He surveys my clothing. I remember that I'm in the crude Muggle attire that Narcissa tried to scrounge up for us. A red Ed Hardy shirt ( one of those with the back cut up), Marks and Spencer shorts, and Hollister flip flops is all I'm wearing. I don't even know what Hollister is; I'm guessing it's a pricy American store. My clothes clearly don't bother him because he takes my hand and kisses it like a gentleman. It's all I can do not to roll my eyes. He then grabs my hips, turns me around and sets me on his lap. God! Even through his robes he's cold! Once he's situated, he pulls his wand out and uses it to amplify his voice.

"BRING OUT THE PRISONER!" He booms, right into my damn ears.

I gasp and cover them with my hands. Already they're ringing from the sudden outburst of sound.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" I mutter quietly, but not quietly enough, however; Voldemort hears me so he puts his hands on my waist and leans to whisper in my ear.

"Watch your mouth, sweetheart; I don't think you'll won't to miss this!" He laughs as I turn to the glass back doors.

Two Death Eaters, Greyback and Dolohov, drag an unconscious Michaela from the building towards the stake. She's bloodier than I remember her being last night, so they must have tortured her during the rest of the evening. She doesn't even fight back when the two men stop at the pile of wood and begin to tie her to the stake. Michaela stares blankly into the horizon as blood trickles down her chin from the forehead. I know that look on her face; I saw it on her last night before she tried to kill Macnair. Michaela Burgundy had given up; at this point she welcomed death. Voldemort's stroking of my hair caused me to jump and focus on Lucius Malfoy as he walked out to stand in front of Michaela. He spoke, even though she wasn't even looking at him.

"I hope that your little outburst of disobedience didn't spark up a rebellion within your roommates. But if it did, this will extinguish any hopes of freedom. You are filth and do not deserve human rights, as you are not human. What do you say to that, Mudblood?"

Michaela smiled, her bloody teeth shining in the sunrise. She arced her head back and spat bloodied saliva into his face. The satanic look on Malfoy's woke me up. I had to do something. I had to at least try to save her. Think, Hermione, think! How can you help?

_The mind control you've practicing!! You've got it down; you can do it!!_

I open my eyes to see Malfoy yelling at Wormtail to light a flame. As he pulls out his wand, I realize that this is my only shot. Gather all my focus just as he begins to walk forward with his wand tip lit.

_Stop walking Peter, don't move. You don't want to hurt her. She did nothing to you. Stop. Stop now. Plant your feet on the ground and don't move._

I am about to give up hope when he stops just short of the wood pile, eyes blank and everything. Many Death Eaters stir uncomfortably; I can feel Voldemort's anger and frustration radiating off of him. I take a deep breath and concentrate on my next command; it only takes one time for him to do it this time.

_Extinguish your wand._

The flame is out like that. He still stands there blankly for a few seconds before his muscles un-tense and he blinks at his surroundings. Everyone seems less than amused with him, especially Lucius. I'm proud on the inside; I just might have saved Michaela's life. But when I turn to Malfoy again, that foolish hope leaves me for good. His wand is raised and only hatred can be read on his face.

"ENOOUUUUGH!!" He screams. And with a flick of his wand, fire shoots from his wand and onto the wood pile.

Michaela is silent until the flames actually reach her, then she begins screaming her lungs out. There are no words for this; nothing can describe the look of pure agony on her face. Svetlana is crying onto Brilette's shoulder and Annalisa can't even watch. I look around the circle at other face to see their reactions. All the men in Death Eater robes are laughing and cheering at her. Completely heartless. My eyes fall on Greyback; he is actually watching for my reaction instead of Michaela's slow death. This is my only shot.

_Greyback, get some water!! Put out the fire!! Put out the fire!! _

His face goes blank, but then he begins to search for his wand. I turn back to Michaela. Third degree burns cover her body and the screaming has all but stopped. Hold on just a little longer, Micki! Greyback rips his wand out and points it at Michaela's limp form.

"Aquamenti!!" He yells so loud that everyone stops and stares at what he's doing.

For a second, I still have some hope as the water makes contact with Michaela's body. But then, the evil man that is forcing me, a teenager, to be his little plaything, opens his mouth and casts a spell.

"Petrificus Totalis!!" He screams, fury dripping from his voice.

Greyback is frozen in place and the water stops flowing. I chance a look at Michaela and my heart sinks; she is dead, stone cold dead. Voldemort's sudden movement jerks my eyes away from her mangled body; he is standing up, pulling me with him by the waist.

"I will discuss my servants' disloyalty later. In the mean time, however…… Bellatrix! Take the Mudbloods so they can dispose of their dead friend. Lucius! You will suffer dearly for this!" He points at my bloody feet; broken glass is still sticking out of them. Malfoy's eyes widen but he nods calmly and hands Bri to Bellatrix.

"Severus! Take her to your study and heal her immediately!!" He commands to one of the nearby hooded figures.

I take a closer look at the man that approaches us. Through the hood, greasy black hair and that hooked nose is visible. It's definitely Snape; my blood boils as I now realize that he is truly one of them and has betrayed the entire Order of the Phoenix. Unlike Malfoy, Snape is exceedingly gentle as he takes my arm and bows to his Master. I am then escorted back into the manor, followed by several other Death Eaters who are beginning to disapparate back to their homes. Snape's study is one floor up and overlooking the very courtyard where Michaela was killed. He guides me over to a desk and helps me sit on its shiny surface. I glance out the window to see house elves extinguishing the fire and taking the wood inside to the many fireplaces of the manor. I feel a hand on my forehead; Snape is checking my temperature. He then turns from me and goes into the cupboard that I assume is filled with potions.

"You have a little bit of a fever," He drawls as he turns from the cabinet with three potions and walks to where I'm sitting. "And those cuts might already be infected. How did this happen exactly?"

"Tried to smash a lamp over Malfoy's head. I didn't go too well, as you may have guessed"

He smiles as he takes the blue potion and pours it into a cup.

"How pissed was he? Did his face turn bright red?" He hands me the cup with the swirling blue stuff inside.

"How could you?" I ask then quickly chug the liquid. I cough; it tastes like really strong peppermints.

He raises his eyebrows at me. "How could I what?"

"Betray us. My friends, my family; we will surely die because of what you did to Dumbledore."

He sighs and uncorks a golden potion. I guess the blue was for my head, since the throbbing is gone.

"I didn't betray the Order; I was merely following Dumbledore's orders. I'm still very much on your side, just spying for them by using my position in the Dark Lord's inner circle. I have no intension of killing any of you in the final battle; I'm just here to collect valuable information for the resistance."

_That's a lot to take in in thirty seconds._

He can tell by my facial expression that I don't believe him so he hands me the second potion and turns to prepare the third one.

"Prove it."

Snape stops what he's doing and turns to face me.

"Lord Voldemort is nothing but a bitter, attention-deprived, middle-aged bastard who will surely destroy everything he has achieved by making an idiotic mistake like he has so many times in the past and then blame it on anyone who happens to walk by at the time."

_Okay, I'm convinced._

I'm handed a third and final potion; this one looks gross as it's a barf green color. I take a deep breath and swallow the vile liquid. The urge to puke is so strong, but I resist and look back at Snape, who's watching my reaction.

"Why are you telling me this? I could have Veritaserum slipped in drink tonight and then I'll spill everything you just said!" I gasp; damn that's a strong drink.

"Because, you could be a serious asset to my cause. You are aware Miss Granger that I am a very skilled Leginimus?" I nod, he continues. " I read your mind as you controlled Peter and Greyback. I realized that not only could you force information out of them, but that you are much closer to the Dark Lord himself than I could ever be; without a doubt you've used this mind control on him, correct?"

I nod again and think about. While I'm here, I might be doing something other than giving lap dances. I smile up at Snape, something I thought I'd never do in my entire life.

"You in?"

"Yes, I'll do it."

Snape nods and flicks his wand. All the potion bottles fly back into the cupboard and the door shut behind them. He crosses the room and leads me gently to the door.

"You'd better get back to the bunkroom; I don't want anyone asking questions."

I thank him and race back to our room, thoughts of the past five minutes racing through my head. One thought that escapes me is that when I get there, we'll still be one girl short.


	6. The Spy Who Shagged Me

**Sorry about the last chapter, I forget to put the font in bold! Anyway, like this title; everyone I know thinks it's hilarious!!**

**Chapter 6: The Spy Who Shagged Me**

"**Well, get out. You know the drill." He hissed as he pushed himself off the bed and strode to the bathroom.**

**I rolled my eyes and sat up, pulling the sheets with me to cover myself. I was getting tired of the usual rudeness, the snide comments and the occasional slaps seemed very hypocritical; wasn't he, Lord Voldemort, the same jerk who gave Malfoy the long, drawn-out speech about the treatment of his property. Whatever, I stood up all the way and snatched my mini dress off the carpeted ground and began to devise ways of how to put my plan in action. Snape felt that it would be smart to refrain from gathering information for a while since Voldemort already suspected treachery within his ranks. It was now late September, and Snape had just Okayed me this morning for manipulating information out of Britain's favorite murderer. I don't have a complete plan of action, but I'm going to play it by ear for now.**

**When he comes, dressed in a silk silver robe, I'm sitting in one of the padded chintz arm chairs, twiddling his wand between my fingers. He looks amused to my surprise, not angry. I decide to push it a little farther a little father by pointing the wand at his heart, a crafty grin spreading across my face.**

"**You think that you're being funny, Mudblood; I can tell by the stupid grin that dominates your face. If you want to be able walk out of here with your sanity, I suggest you surrender my wand immediately."**

**I raise my eyebrows and slip the eleven inch wand down the front of my dress, the handle just barely poking out between my breasts. I can see his thoughts on the expression on his face. He's glad I'm being difficult; all the reason to torture me. And at the same time, I know he's seriously considering killing me and barely able to control himself.**

"**If you want it, come and get it." I snarl, stretching my arm out and beckoning him with my pointer finger.**

**Now the anger is the dominant feature on the snake-like, marble colored face. The fury is radiating from him in waves.**

"**Leave or I will kill you right now, slut!"**

**I'm amazed that I'm not terrified of him. I should be cowering behind this stupid fancy-shmancy armchair and begging him to spare me. But I have no fear; just pure hatred because I'm thinking of all he will destroy if he wins. I will not lose Harry, Ron, and Ginny. I couldn't live with myself if he murdered Zoey and Caleb; they've done everything to be just like parents since my father died. God forbid he hunts down my mother, wherever the Hell she is. I will not come quietly and he will fear me for it. I gather all my strength and concentration as I take my turn to speak.**

"**I think that you really want me to stay."**

**He made a sudden movement towards me, as if he wanted to charge at me and strangle me. Then, his face went blank, like that day in the dungeon when I first brought to this awful place, and he became still.**

"**I want you to stay." He said blankly, staring directly into my eyes.**

_**Bingo! Now to work my magic on this pervert!**_

"**Sit." I commanded, pointing at the chair across from me.**

**He strode gracefully, despite the mind control, over to said chair and sat down, watching me the entire time with a look of concern. I thought that was weird; this man hates me because of my blood status, why does he look so worried? Once again, probably the magical pot talking.**

"**I'm going to say this once," I whisper coolly, aware that he's eying the wand that's sticking out of my dress. **

_**God, 'Mione!! You're in control; make him focus!!**_

"**Hey!" I snap as I reach across the small glass table between us and smack him on the left cheek.**

**I recoil instantly, expecting him to wandlessly torture me. Nothing happens. I open my eyes to see that he is just sitting there, one hand on the slightly redden cheek and still staring at my chest. I almost laugh out loud at his stupid expression. I'm totally in control and I'll get loads of valuable information this way.**

"**Look at me." I hiss. His head jerks up and our eyes meet.**

"**I'm going to say this once. You will treat me with utmost respect and when I ask you, you will inform me of any plans you and your Death Eaters have against the Order. And it's Hermione; not Mudblood, slut, useless whore, or any combination of all the demeaning names that you use to address me and my friends. You will tell no one of these conversations that we exchange. When your servants insult or harm me, you will punish them and give them the "How-to-Treat-Voldemort's-Property" speech. You will protect me from any of the horny, sex-deprived bastards who works for you if they try to take advantage of me. You will be neutral towards my friends; don't be cruel but don't be polite to them. And last but not least, Draco, Narcissa, and Severus are on your side of this whole war. Got it?"**

**The only movement Voldemort had made was move his hand to his head up. I rolled my eyes when I realized he was still gazing at me with that dumbstruck look and big gaga eyes. My impatience grew when he let out a heavy, contented sigh, as I he was daydreaming about a relaxing day at the beach. I raised my hand and snapped my fingers right in between his eyes.**

"**Hello? Do I have to give you permission for everything?! Say something you twit!"**

"**You have beautiful eyes, Hermione." He whispered, a stupid smile spreading across his white face.**

_**Oh gag me! Flattery will get you NOWHERE, 'My Lord'.**_

"**Alright, focus! Now, are you planning anything with your precious servants? Burning a village? Kidnapping the U.S. President? Stealing candy from a baby?" I ask sarcastically. **

**I'm taking advantage of the situation and mocking him, since he can't seem to throw off the control I have over him and kill me; it feels great to control the most feared wizard in the world and all he does is sit there smirking like a deranged drunk. I should have done this years ago.**

"**Ah, yes. We are invading a Norwegian village on the 2****nd**** of October; it is where Grindlewald is believed to be hiding. That dress is very flattering on you. It makes your curves even more amazing."**

**I glance down at the very revealing, stripper mini dress that I've grown to hate. He's completely unaware how annoying he is with his sudden comments on my body and I'm getting tired of having to constantly divert his attention back to my face. Sure enough, as I glance back up from the quick scrutinizing of my slutty dress, he is again staring at my boobs.**

"**Paging Dr. Cop-a-Feel! Do you have something to say to my boobs?!?"**

"**Why, yes, actually; they are the perkiest I've ever seen. Very natural, I can tell that you haven't had surgery on them. You must get the DDs from your mother, correct?"**

"**Who else, numb nuts?! Pay attention to my eyes, not the twins! Who are you taking to Norway on this mission? Malfoy without a doubt, but who else?"**

"**Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Bellatrix, Nott, Dolohov, and Macnair. May I feel them? They look so inviting!"**

**I realize after a moment that we are once again on the subject of my body. I sigh and put my head in my hands. This is probably all the information that I'm going to get out of him. What the Hell is wrong with this guy?! Ten minutes ago, he was criticizing everything from the clothes he picked for me to the nail polish that was chipped off my toe nails. Now, he's trying to flatter the living crap out of me. Ugh, I need a beer. I sigh again, stand up, and move towards the door.**

"**No you may not touch any part of my body again tonight. Besides, I need to get going; the information I just received isn't going to pass itself."**

**I start to open the huge, oak doors that lead from the bedroom to the rest of the manor when….. I can't; something is stopping the door from opening all the way. I look up from the handle to see a white hand with unnaturally long fingers rested firmly on the paneled door. I tug one last time but no avail; he's really strong. I turn to face him and nearly lose my temper. He's STILL got that sickeningly love struck gleam in his eyes. I open my mouth to utter a nasty retort, but he beats me to the punch. **

"**Aaaawww, but baby, what if I don't want you to go? Please, please, stay a little longer! I'll make you some tea; maybe that'll cheer you up!"**

**I can tell that my jaw is resting on the floor before he's finished.**

_**Baby?!?! Did he seriously just call me BABY?! Oh my God!! This is the weirdest dream in the history of weird dreams!!**_

**This time, instead of him, I slap myself. No avail; I'm not dreaming. This is really happening. I push my still dropped jaw back into place and begin to massage my temples. What did I do to him? It's not like I commanded him to go all gaga over me! I really, really need a beer. I put my hands down after a minute and open my eyes to check his facial expression. Same, stupid grin; why am I not surprised? I raise my eyebrows as I answer.**

"**I don't want your evil tea!! You'd probably put some frikkin' date-rape drug in there anyway."**

**He looks hurt and the smile disappears. Maybe, maybe, I can talk my way out of this and slowly back out the door.**

"**Why would I do that, Hon'? I love you too much."**

**His answer is disturbing, but by now I've learned to put on a poker face and keep talking. I tighten my grip on the handle and slowly turn it.**

"**I know what this is. God, it's so obvious! You're drunk! Drunk as a skunk." – The lock clicks open.**

"**Drunk on you, my love." – open just a little more, please!**

"**Seriously, this isn't funny. Stick out your tongue."**

"**Take off your clothes!" **

**I am wrapped in a tight embrace, still clinging to the handle with one hand behind my back. The silver robes are still swishing from the sudden movement as leans closer to my face. I wonder if he's too dazed to care if I vomit all over him.**

"**You are so beautiful."**

_**Think fast, 'Mione, c'mon!! Do something before this snake slobbers all over you!!**_

"**And I'm also so outta here."**

**With that, I bring my knee up as fast as I can to connect with his groin. I hear a sharp intake of breath, but I'm too busy running for my life to see if the mighty Lord Voldemort is on the floor, gasping in pain. I run past several maids, house elves, and even Annalisa limping back to the bunkroom. I know that it's well past the time that I was supposed to meet the others in the staff kitchen so I continue to sprint like my life depends on it. After running down three corridors and another staircase, I reach the small kitchen. Snape, Brilette, and Draco are all sitting at the tiny table and their heads jerk up as I come skidding in, panting like a Husky lost in the Sahara.**

"'**Mione!!! Oh my God! Are you okay?! Did he hurt you?! Just breathe first; in, out, in, out. Alright, what freaked you out?" Brilette practically shrieks when she sees me. She jumps up and helps me to the last empty chair at the table; I think that I might pass out.**

**I take deep breaths and watch the two men who look more interested in my story and my well-being. I tell anyway, practically wheezing because my lungs are still struggling for air.**

"**He…… said…… he…… loved…… me!!!!!"**

**Draco spits the tea he was sipping all over my face. Snape is very calm despite the news; he simply flicks his wand and the hot liquid is gone before it can burn me. Bri sobs and wraps me in a tight hug while I stare angrily at Snape's under reaction. He doesn't even act bothered, like he was expecting this. At least Draco showed some emotion. I open my mouth to chew him out when he holds up a finger and stops me.**

"**Miss Granger, here me out. This will be very useful in the end. Not only are you weakening the Dark Alliance from the inside out, but this current infatuation may weaken the Dark Lord himself. Let's say if the Order was to come and 'kidnap' you, it may completely destroy his focus and the will to fight if he fears that you are lost for good. And I assume that your ability to control minds has something to do with this. It may come as a shock to you, but once you control someone on such a high emotional level, they may be yours forever; Voldemort may believe that he is in love for the rest of his life. I have no available potion to reverse this process, so for the time being, you must pretend to feel the same way. Manipulate him into thinking that you are truly in love with him so when the Order of the Phoenix does rescue you; it will be that much more devastating to the Dark Side."**

**When Snape finished, Bri and Draco began arguing at the same time. Will I ever truly have peace?**

"**You can't force her to do such an immoral…."**

"**Granger can control minds!?! Why the Hell wasn't I….."**

"…**..seriously hurt her if you're wrong about any….."**

"**We could use her for other important….."**

"……**Professor Snape?! Did you even consider…."**

"**SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!"  
They both became silent instantly; Bri looks concerned while can't believe that I just yelled at HIM, a Malfoy. Once sure that they won't interrupt me, I speak up, calm and firm.**

"**Bri, I think what Snape is saying is true. Yes it's immoral. Yes it's demeaning. But if it might give our side the upper hand in the end, I'll do it. I know you love and care for me, but some decisions I need to make on my own." **

**Brilette nods and smiles, a single tear falling from her eye, but she wipes it away and gazes out the window.**

"**Malfoy, we don't tell you this stuff because you do the whole drama queen overreaction that no one is ever in the mood for. Just because you're a Malfoy, doesn't mean everything, even knowledge is entitled to you. And thirdly, where's your mom? Isn't she meeting with us now?"**

"**Ummm, mother had to distract father from his nightly patrol so we could meet up." He blushes and I immediately know what he means by 'distract'.**

**After an awkward silence we carry on with our purpose for being down here in the first place; sharing information. Everyone else mainly got a hold of details that helped piece together the remainder of the plan for the Norwegian village raid. In the end, we had the full plan of action figured out and ready for when Snape passed it down to the rest of the Order. At 11:49 pm, we concluded the meeting and began to go our separate ways; Draco and Snape heading toward the luxurious West Wing and Bri and I to our crammed quarters above the library. We were about to walk in and crash for the night, when Tillie popped right in front of us with a grim expression on her face.**

"**Master wishes Tillie to inform Miss Hermione that she will stay in his suite from now on." She squeaks to my feet.**

**Bri glances nervously at me and I smile back to calm her. Another tear rolls down her face as she hugs me tightly. I that I'll see her again, but you can never be certain. After an eternity I break free of her bone-crackling hug and clasp Tillie's hand. My thoughts are many as she wisks me away to my own private Hell.  
**


	7. Bun in the Oven

**Yea!!! Chapter 7 everyone!! Once again read and review because I'll love ya forever if you do!! I think the title of this chapter is pretty self-explanatory, don't you?**

**Chapter 7: Bun in the Oven**

**Something is wrong with me. I couldn't stop eating to save my life; not that doing so would get me out of this Hell hole. Every time I see the slightest bit of food, be it a stick of celery or a freaking Cordon Bleu, I lose it and go on a snacking spree. Two days ago, when I was supposed to be reporting to the kitchen to share my spy report, Narcissa found me on the floor in the pantry, scarfing down a leftover chunk of chocolate cake. Then I spent the entire meeting throwing up into a bucket, sometimes nearly missing and completely changing the design of Draco's shoes. The worst part of it is that I did the math in my head. As of today, October 25****th****, my period is two weeks late. It's incriminating evidence that I keep trying to deny, telling myself that it's the atmosphere and the stress of the situation is doing this to my body. I'm no doctor, but when you're stressed out, all that happens is your hair falls out; the entire chemistry of your reproductive organs doesn't just stop.**

**There is no other logical explanation; I'm pregnant with Lord Voldemort's (the most evil self-centered man alive) illegitimate child. This sucks; I'm so much more bitchy than usual. This afternoon, during our allotted time outside the manor, I stole a loaf of bread from the nicer kitchen that the Death Eaters use. Svetlana was so skinny. Her ribs were showing and she desperately needed something to eat. She tried to reason with me to share the bread, begging for just one bite of the crisp Ciabatta bread. When Svetlana tried to wrestle the bread from me, I grabbed her by the hair, threw her into the nearby pond and began to scream hysterically. I yelled things like "MY BREAD!!! MY DAMN BREAD!!" and "OH STOP WHINING!! I HAVE TO EAT FOR TWO!!" God, what the Hell is happening to me?! Can a stupid baby really completely alter my personality? I needed to apologize to her, to comfort her as she cried in the freezing water. But I didn't; I merely sobbed myself and dropped the bread, the awful token that may have destroyed Svetlana's trust in me.**

**Immediately, the other two girls took sides. Annalisa charged into the pond to comfort Svetlana, screaming French obscenities at me the entire time. Brilette, however, rushes over to me, clamps my face between her two hands, and whispers words of comfort to me. I still cry hysterically, my tears staining her clothes; I have never lost control like this, ever. Eventually, I calm down enough to realize that Svetlana has been pulled out of the pond and is shaking from the bitter cold; it's late October and everything is already beginning to freeze. After shedding her jacket to warm her friend, Annalisa storms over to us and slaps me clear across my cheek. This isn't a little kid, 5-year-old slap; oh no, she hard core pimp-slapped me and the entire left side of my face is beginning to redden.**

"**You bitch! How dare you!? Have you seen her lately? Her bones are showing and everything, but no!!! It's every man for himself now, huh?! God, you are supposed be our leader!! What the Hell made you think that this is necessary?!?!"**

**Her face is almost as red as mine as she continues to scream at me. Svetlana stares sadly at my face and she nods and smiles weakly when I make eye contact. She forgives me; she must understand why I'm acting like this. Annalisa raises her hand to slap me again, but I'm ready; if she hurts me, she'll hurt my baby and I'll never allow anyone to harm such a beautiful gift from God, especially snotty, whorish Frenchie. Bri comes in just in time to save Annalisa's ass. She grabs her wrist and turns her to face her. That's what I love about Brilette; she's no damsel in distress. When it's necessary, she can put any smart-mouthing bitch in her place.**

"**Anna, I know you care for 'Lana; she is your friend and you will protect her when she can't fight for herself. However, that is precisely why I'm standing up to you right now. If you try to harm 'Mione in any way, I will cause you severe pain, and never forgive you for your choice. Clear?"**

**Annalisa rears her head back and spits in Bri's face; she doesn't even blink as the saliva splats in her eye.**

"**I am so sick of you stupid, arrogant fuc-"**

**I punch before she can finish her sentence. I see a tooth dislodged and it falls to the ground. Then I'm on top of her and we are rolling around the courtyard; punching, slapping, screaming obscenities, and pulling each other's hair. I somehow manage to crawl to my feet, dragging her by the hair towards the patio. She kick and screams at me the entire time, begging me to release her. Several hairs can be heard parting from her scalp; I ignore her attempts to claw my fingers loose and grab her by the arms. We are under the porch when I slam her up against the manor; Svetlana and Brilette are running from the yard to us. Annalisa's French side is kicking in; she's muttering incoherently about surrender. I am so tired of her petty crap and since I'm already in a shitty mood, now's the best time to end it.**

"**Are you done?!?" I ask in the nastiest voice I can muster. She stops mumbling and looks into my eyes, whimpering in fear.**

"**I am so tired of your superior attitude, especially right now. Because you are so blissfully unaware of the people around you who actually give a shit about your well-being, I am going to assume that you have figured out that I'm pregnant. Something to consider; if you're tired of life and want to end yours, piss me off again and I will make that happen in a New York second. For the next eight months you had better stay the Hell away from me, because I will be on the verge of a severe mood swing everyday and won't hesitate to let it all out on you if you happen to be nearby. Don't ever lay your damn hands on me again, because I will interpret that as an attempt to hurt my child and rip your goddamn hands off. Oh, did I mention I don't like you at all? Or that you're a spoiled rotten bitch who's no better than the man you willingly sleep with?!"**

"**N-n-n-nooooooo!!" Annalisa sobs. She's crying again. I would kill her right now, but Svetlana and Brilette are frantically trying to pull me off of her, begging for me not to hurt Annalisa. **

**I glance back at Brilette; tears flow down her cheeks as she tries fruitlessly to pry my fingers from Anna's hair. My stomach practically does a back flip. God, what's wrong with me?! I would have killed her if they hadn't gotten here to stop me. I know if that if Bri and Svetlana had been any later, I could have very well lost control and seriously hurt her; that's what scares me. I let l go of the shaking, sobbing teenager's hair and step back until the back of my bare legs hit the glass table nearby. Annalisa collapses and Svetlana immediately drops down to her level to hug her. Brilette, however, comes to me as I stand there, jaw dropped to the floor and a trembling hand clutching the table for support.**

"**Hermione? You okay?" She whispers, taking me hand to try to comfort me. I whip it away and scream at her, causing her to jump back in shock.**

"**NO!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!! I'll hurt you too!!"**

**I weave around her through the open glass doors into the manor. I slip twice on the newly waxed kitchen floors twice, but keep going anyway. I won't hurt anyone else; I just need to find a quiet place and calm down, then I'll confront and apologize to the others. I charge up the main flight of stairs in record time, only to be met by the last person I wanted to run into at this point. I scream when I catch sight of Lucius Malfoy and cling to the banister to keep from slipping yet again and tumbling down the massive staircase. He smiles mockingly when he notices the fear and confusion etched into my face; he even goes as far as laughing and leaning that gaudy cane when I try to back away.**

_**God, if I were his boss, I'd burn that damn pimp cane that he carries around all over the place!!**_

"**Miss Granger, there is no need to fear me; I have just been sent to locate you and bring you to my Master's suite immediately, courtesy of the Dark Lord himself. So, please, relax and take my hand so I may apparate you to his quarters."**

**He sticks out a hand but I don't take it; what he just said sound suspicious and I don't trust him more than ever.**

"**Since when do you address me as 'Miss Granger', Lucius?"**

**He curls his lip at my use of his first name, but still manages to smile with false sincerity.**

"**Because my Master demanded utmost respect to his property and anyone who disobey will be severely punished. Now take my hand right now or I will show you what the punishment for disobedience is."**

**He means business. No sooner than I take the gloved hand, the world is spinning as I'm whisked away to the room from Hell. When we land, somehow I don't stumble like I usually do; I land gracefully on my feet and push Malfoy from me. Now he looks stupid. When pushed him, he was thrown completely off balance and collapsed across a nearby table. The mood swings must be kicking in, because as soon as I see him sprawled over the glass table top, spitting hair out of his face, I sink to the bed and am lost in a severe laughing fit. He leaps up and points his wand at me, pure rage dominates his face. Upon seeing how pink his face is, I snicker and giggle even more.**

"**What…… is…… so…….damn……funny?!?" He hisses, trying control his temper.**

"**You!!" I gasp before falling to the floor, I'm laughing so hard. "You look like such a complete….. DUMB ASS!!"**

**Malfoy rolls his eyes and puts the wand back in his robes, glaring at me as I gasp for breath on the ground.**

"**You're very lucky that I can't harm you in any way; I would have killed you for such disrespect, but that's the Dark Lord's choice. Maybe he'll do it soon. Oh well, I must go; I won't babysit you until he arrives."**

"**WAIT!!!" I squeal, sitting up from my little episode and looking serious.**

"**What!?!?" Malfoy growls as he turns back to me from getting ready to disapparate.**

"**While you're out, will you stop by the kitchen and get me some chocolate-covered pickles?!?"**

**The dumbfounded expression on his face is priceless. I put my hand over my mouth to contain my laughter, but it's not successful. For the second time today, I'm rolling on the ground, laughing like the freaking Joker and wheezing from the lack of breath. Instantly, I roll onto my stomach, put my hand under my chin and make a pouty face at him.**

"**Pwwwwweeeeaaaaseeee!!!!!" **

"**My God, woman!!! No!"**

**And he turns swiftly on his heel and is gone like that. I lift my other hand off the ground and wave at where he was standing.**

"**Bye-bye, my baby!!!" I giggle after I utter the phrase and that leads to another spell of laughter.**

**I finally stand with the support of the bed frame after another minute of snickering and scan the bed for the attire that Voldemort has picked out for me this evening. A white dress (**_**no, more like a shirt**_**) is laid smoothly on the silk covers. It has long sleeves that start out snug on my upper arms, but becomes looser as the fabric flows to my forearms. It barely covers my thighs. It's definitely slutty; but a tasteful kind of slutty. After more careful observation, I see a note embroided with a golden lining perched at the revealing neckline of the dress.**

_Hermione, _

_Tonight, I have decided that you will have dinner with my Death Eaters and I in Lucius's most elegant dining room. Be ready at seven 'o-clock, that's when I will arrive to escort you to dinner. You will sit by my side and feel free to talk openly with my servants._

_Tom_

**I stop chuckling upon reading the last words; he hates his name, what the Hell?! Glancing up at the towering clock over the bed, I realize that I only have forty-five minutes to ready myself.**

_**Okay, 'Mione, just relax; they don't need to know that you're pregnant just yet. I need to suck it up and not give them any reason to suspect anything.**_

**I rush to the bathroom as I'm thinking this; I need to be fast or I might get punished and that may harm my baby. When I get there, the first thing I do is glance in the mirror, and regret it almost immediately. My hair has leaves matted into it and blood is smeared all over my face. It looks like I freakin' murdered someone; that God the other two pulled me off Annalisa before I strangled that bitch. I hurriedly scrub my face, leap into the tub, and have bathed and dried my hair with twenty-five minutes to spare. I've pulled my dress over my head and strapped on the dangerously high heels when the nausea hits. I barely make it the toilet before the bread that I nearly killed someone over is coming right back up from my stomach. That's how I spend the next fifteen minutes, puking and crying into a toilet. I regain my composure and stumble back to the mirror and sink to apply makeup and fix my hair. I know that I'm short on time, so I just fix my hair like it was on the first night was in this mansion. Once I think I'm presentable enough, I stumble back into the enormous bedroom. I stop a few times to correct my wobbly walk, which was a smart idea since Voldemort apparates into the bedroom as I finally fix my stumbling steps. He's wearing elegant silk dress robes that seem to float whenever he walks. He steps forward, smiling genuinely, takes my hand and kisses it gingerly.**

_**Why am I so light-headed? I need to focus and I want a beer. No, 'Mione!! No beer!! It'll hurt the baby!!**_

**Oh yeah…… what about an Appletini?**

_**Stop being funny and focus on not puking on the already pissed Death Eaters; without a doubt they won't be happy to see you!**_

"**You look very enchanting this evening, Hermione."**

_**Say something nice so he won't suspect that something's wrong with you.**_

"**Your hair looks sexy like that." I blurt suddenly.**

_**He has NO HAIR you dumb ass!! Please, please, please, let him be too giddy and love struck to notice how stupid that sounded.**_

"**And you look very sexy tonight as well."**

_**Wheeeeew!! Thank God for that! Alright, dinner time. Let's get this over with.**_

**He leans over to kiss my face, but I put my hand up and he gets that instead. He pulls back looking hurt and confused.**

"**Uuuuuumm…… I'm allergic to silk…… clothing. Silk clothing, it makes my……. throat swell…… up! Swell up!! That's the word!" That is the worst lie in the history of lies. But once again, Voldemort's too busy checking me out to notice.**

"**Okay, now that we've covered that boundary, let's get this dinner over with."**

"**Of course, My Dear!"**

**As we stride down the halls to the dining room, I try to take in every detail so I'll know my way around this giant mansion; but the nausea once again comes back to haunt me and I have to channel all my focus to keep from puking again. By the time I've controlled my urge to vomit, I'm being helped into my seat by a nervous Draco and Voldemort is kissing my hand as he sits down next to me. I spare I quick glance around the round table; nearly every Death Eater is glaring at me. I roll my eyes and put my head in my left hand. This will not be a pleasant meal.**

"**Miss Granger is an honorary guest tonight; she has been unbelievably cooperative and respectful, so I think she deserves a reward. Treat her as you would your family; I am not above punishment at the dinner table. Dinner is served."**

**Many exquisite dishes appeared on the table as he snapped his fingers, but I am determined not to touch anything; I will throw up if any food gets into my stomach. Conversations and laughter can be heard all around me, but I ignore all of them and just sit there, staring at the Maine Lobster steaming before me. No one speaks to me for a whole ten minutes. During that time, the nausea is building up again. I'm trying to calm down, when Bellatrix LeStrange finally addresses me.**

"**So, Granger, why so silent? Are you too good for us or do you think that joining the conversations around you would lower you to our level?"**

**Everyone is silent and watching me for my response, even Voldemort. He seems eager to see how I'll handle the situation. I roll my eyes and massage my temples, trying to relieve the headache and nausea.**

"**Oh my God, Bellatrix. For once in your goddamn life, shut the Hell up about shit you don't understand!!"**

"**What makes you think you address me as so, Mudblood?! I am your superior!!"**

"**Bellatrix….." Voldemort said warningly. She brushed him off.**

"**My Lord, I need to deal with this disrespectful tramp. I AM YOUR SUPERIOR! You will bow down and respect me!!"**

"**Why the Hell would I respect someone birds living in their damn beehive hair?"**

"**How dare you-"**

"**How dare I?! You don't deserve my respect!! You don't deserve to have people bow down before you!! Believe it or not, you are no better than the others in this room!! It's about time someone beat that into your thick skull!!"**

**Bile rushes into my mouth as I finish the sentence. I gag and cover my mouth, but Bellatrix continues to yell.**

"**Stupid, stupid Mudblood!! You will suffer for your words!!"**

"**Oh crap."**

"**Well! It's about time you realized how much trouble your mouth has gotten you into!!"**

"**Someone get me a bucket!!!" I gasp through my hand.**

"**Shut up and beg for forgiveness!" Bellatrix screeches as she stands and points her wand at my face.**

**Too late. Sorry lobster; you're about to find out what digestion smells like. My hand flies from my mouth as I vomit all over the dish in front of me. Several Death Eaters jump away from the table in disgust. Narcissa comes up behind me and helps me up and begins yelling at someone to call a medi-witch. Lucius makes to pull his wand out and jinx me, but Draco punches him in the nose, causing blood to flow down his chin. This is like an overdramatic episode of **_**Friends**_**; Rachel finds out that she's prego with Ross's baby and Joey and Chandler get into fight over said baby after Rachel successfully ruins dinner by puking on the main dish. My life should be a sitcom. Another Death Eater joins Narcissa and helps her carry me to a bedroom about four rooms over from the dining room. Narcissa lays me down gently on a navy blue bedspread and brushes my sweaty hair out of my face.**

"**Has a medi-witch been summoned? Is someone on the way?" She asks the man standing behind her frantically.**

"**Yes, madam. Juliana has been sent and I assure you that she is the finest there is." Snape reassures her.**

**Narcissa smiles and thanks him. He bows politely and closes the door as he leaves. Before I can speak, Narcissa cuts me off.**

"**Stop. Okay, I need you to tell me the truth, Hermione; I can't help you if you lie to me. Are you pregnant?"**

"**Yes." I answer almost immediately; to some extent, I think she knew all along but didn't want to say anything.**

"**What are your symptoms?" **

" **Increased appetite, severe mood swings, vomiting, and killer migraines."**

**Narcissa sighs, conjures a handkerchief, wipes the remaining vomit off my dress, and squeezes my hand one last time before she stands up and approaches the door. Someone knocks as she reaches it; a young woman with shoulder-length black that's twisted into a sophisticated braid steps in with a tray of medical supplies. She looks shaken, so I guess she walked by when Voldemort was punishing Bellatrix.**

"**Thank you, Juliana. The patient is on the bed; all she needs is a potion for headaches and nausea. Come to me when you're finished."**

"**Yes, Madam Malfoy."**

**Narcissa leaves as Juliana walks over to wear I lay and sets the tray down by my feet. She smiles encouragingly at me and I do my best to smile back. Juliana quickly begins to ready the headache potion, when Narcissa's angry voice erupts from the dining room, causing her to nearly spill all the contents of the remedy on the carpet.**

"**HOW DO YOU THINK SHE IS, LUCIUS?!?! THE GIRL IS SEVENTEEN, PREGNANT, AND TOO AFRAID TO TELL ANYBODY ABOUT IT!! NOT TO MENTION SHE CAN'T EAT ANYTHING WITHOUT THROWING IT BACK UP AGAIN!!! GOD!!! HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET?!?!"**

_**Let the cat fights begin, because this is going to be a dramatic seven and a half months.**_


	8. Shenanigans

**If you want to see the dress that Hermione was wearing in the last chapter, here's the link - ****.**

**SPOILER!!!: ****Hermione is rescued in the next chapter!!**

**Chapter 8: Shenanigans**

**You'd be surprised at how much can change in five months. For example, my abdomen went from being flat and slightly muscled to the size of a watermelon. The four of us unfortunate prostitutes has decreased to two; myself and Brilette. Annalisa went first; she tried to get a little too familiar with Malfoy Jr. when her client, Avery, just happened upon them in the dining room as she was unbuckling his belt. I'd always thought that Avery was one of the quieter, more laidback Death Eaters. But he totally lost it when he saw her with another man. Everyone in the manor could hear her screams of pure agony and his of uncontrolled anger. By the time someone located the source of the ruckus, Annalisa lay dead in a pool of her own blood that grew larger as you watched it. Voldemort was going to dump her in a field for the buzzards, but even though I couldn't stand Annalisa, I knew that she deserved better. I wordlessly controlled his thoughts and changed his decision in a new direction; letting the three Mudbloods tend to her. We cleaned every drop of her blood from her body. I held and comforted a tearful Svetlana as Bri stitched up the giant gash on the back of her head up, the one that ultimately killed her. Shortly after we had a burial for her, Svetlana left us too. I guess she wanted her body to be found quickly, because she snuck into Lucius and Narcissa's bathroom and committed suicide by slitting her wrists. The next morning, girly, high-pitched screams were heard by everyone. Later I found out that Lucius was the one who found her bloodied body and that he'd been the one screaming. It would almost be funny if Svetlana was still here and laughing along with me.**

**Brilette now sleeps in a chamber that's connected to Voldemort and I's room. She was all alone without Svetlana and Greyback was taking extra time from his day to beat her senseless. Once again, I convinced him to spare Brilette at least some mercy and somewhat protect her from Greyback's wrath. My power over him was becoming less annoying and more amusing. Not only could I force information out of him and control his decisions, but I could also use it for my benefit. First of all, he didn't complain or snap at my chocolate-covered pickle request, but instead gladly obliged and was willingly sharing a few with me. I also convinced him to keep me around for Death Eater meetings and made me second in command, meaning whenever he was away, I was the boss. Ever since the revelation of my pregnancy, Bellatrix hasn't dared to lay a finger on me; I think she knows to some extent as to how much control I have over the males in the household. I may hate her, but she's not stupid. Bellatrix knows that she's outnumbered and won't start anything until she has the upper hand.**

**Only once did she ever come near hurting me and I put her in her place. About a month ago, I was in the sophisticated Malfoy kitchen snacking on chocolate strawberries. My back was turned to the door as I leaned on the counter and sucked the rich Swiss chocolate off of the sweet European Strawberries; I didn't even hear Bellatrix sneak stealthily into the kitchen. Only when she pressed her wand into the small of my back did I know that I wasn't alone.**

"**I told you that you would suffer for speaking to me with such disrespect, Mudblood! And now that day has come."**

**I roll my eyes and turn to face her. Fury dominates her features as she glares daggers at me while I lick the chocolate from my fingers.**

"**And what exactly makes you think that you'll get away with it?" I growl with an equal amount of hatred.**

**She looks as if she longs to hit me for asking the question with such a tone. Instead she tightens her grip on her wand and pokes it firmly into my chest.**

"**My Lord is away in Finland rounding up followers. There is no way that he will hear you scream."**

**I raise my eyebrows at her.**

_**She has no idea of what I can do to make her miserable.**_

"**True. But that doesn't mean that he won't know what you're doing to me right now."**

"**What are you going on about, filth?"**

**I slap her with all my strength. Her wand clatters to the floor as she gasps and begins to massage her red cheek. I raise my hand again for another blow if necessary.**

"**I am your leader when Voldemort is away, you stupid bitch. And don't give me that look!! I may call him whatever I please and it doesn't matter what you think!! You don't matter anymore. And I will make sure that he beats that point into your head as well as all your little followers. You talk of disrespect Bellatrix, of dishonor to your superiors? NEWS FLASH!! I am your superior now!! Every breath your Master takes is commanded by me and I can very well turn everyone against you, even your beloved husband."**

**Her face goes blank with terror when my words sink in. I snatch another strawberry and watch her slow return from her thoughts as I lick at the harden chocolate. She nods curtly and stoops to pick up her wand. Without looking at me, she stalks angrily out of the room.**

"**Oh, and Bellatrix?" I call when I know that she's already halfway down the hallway.**

**She sighs impatiently and turns back to the kitchen. When she arrives at the doorway, she leans on the opened glass door.**

"**What?"**

"**I'll tell you what I told Annalisa; stay out of my way or I will not hesitate to unleash everything that I have bottled up inside on you. Piss me off again and you will suffer the consequences."**

**She nods once again before turning to leave, massaging her cheek. Since then, I've been going the extra mile to irritate Bellatrix. From making Voldemort fall asleep and snore whenever she suggests an evil plan of action, to getting other Death Eaters to throw insults about her hair, sanity, and obnoxiously deep voice every few minutes, it never gets old. And she can't do a thing about it; all these men could be controlled to curse her the instant she becomes violent. So Bella sits there and glares at me when she's not being humiliated, in which I cause Voldemort to make a snappy insult about her ugly facial expressions. Oh, the shenanigans I can get away with these days!! I'm constantly picking on Lucius Malfoy, as well. Whenever there is complete silence at the dinner table, I speak up with some clever insult about his hair. Seriously, it's longer than mine; the guy is practically a walking, talking Pantene ad. I think my best insult was Tuesday of last week. Nobody, not even Bellatrix, could keep from snickering.**

"**So, Lucius, I've developed a theory recently." I say boldly for all to hear. **

**Voldemort sets his spoon down and smirks faintly; he knows where I'm going with this. All the others try to remain indifferent at what I just said. Bellatrix is the only exception; glares at me with the hatred she can muster, like it will stop me from speaking. Draco makes the mistake of snickering; Lucius throws him a dirty look and smacks him on the back of the head. He then turns to me and smiles with fake interest.**

"**And what would that be, my dear?"**

"**Well, in my theory, I'm convinced that if you spin your head counter-clockwise fast enough, you hair will look like Hurricane Andrew from outer space."**

_**Now everybody laugh! **_**I command silently.**

**Voldemort is the first to snicker; Lucius shoots him the usual shocked expression. Slowly but surely everyone is laughing silently into their napkins trying to contain themselves. Even Bellatrix giggles once or twice. Narcissa and Draco are probably laughing the hardest; Lucius whips his head back and forth between his wife and son with disbelief.**

"**For God's sake, not you too, Narcissa! It's not even that funny!!"**

"**You're right, it's hysterical." She gasps and the two Malfoys begin laughing even harder.**

**Lucius throws a look of utmost loathing at when the snickering has died down substantially. His lip twitches in anger and humiliation.**

"**Interesting theory, Miss Granger; thank you for sharing."**

"**Anytime, Lucius. Maybe you should try it out sometime."**

**The snickering starts up again, and the meal continues, but with no more conversations; just hushed laughter and dirty looks. I am interrupted from my daydreaming and reading of the novel **_**Tuck Everlasting **_**by a hand on my stomach. I look up and sure enough, Tom (a.k.a. Voldemort, he makes call him Tom now) has sat down next to me on the bed and is feeling my large baby bump. He's become somewhat happier since he discovered that he was going to be a father. I know why though. He desperately needs an heir and has never had the opportunity before. He's been talking to the baby for about five weeks, insisting that he read somewhere in a book that babies can hear from the womb and that it actually makes them healthier once they are born. I know that he's only doing it because he wants his heir to be perfectly healthy and ready to kill. Four and a half months into my pregnancy, Juliana, whom I've grown close to, interpreted the sex of the child; it's a bouncing baby boy. It was almost too much excitement for the father of the baby.**

**I'm trying to start reading the book again, but he's begun to talk to my stomach again. I almost crack up every time I hear him using baby talk; you don't hear "**_**hewoo wittle baby!**_**" from the Dark Lord himself every day. I just sit there and pretend that I'm engrossed in my novel about a boy and his Labrador. I wonder if he would have been this evil if someone had just given him a puppy. I'll have to try it sometime. The baby talk is getting outrageously annoying; I can't focus on the book. I need to get him to shut up, but I have to say it nicely; he never makes a face when I ask nicely.**

"**Tommy?" **

**His head jerks up.**

_**Bingo!! That one gets him every time!!**_

" **Yes, Sweetie?"**

"**Could you be a darling and go to the kitchen and get some more chocolate and pickles?"**

**A bright smile spreads across the ugly, white snake face. I have him now.**

"**Of course Hon; anything for you."**

**He leans over and kisses me on the forehead before getting up and walking in a trance-like state to the kitchen. I wait until the door is completely shut before I wipe his creepy lip residue off my face. I sigh and try to read the book again, but a thought that's been haunting ever since I became pregnant keeps invading my mind.**

_**What use will he have for me once I have the baby? Will he kill me?**_

**I groan, put the book down and stand up. I grab some bath beads as I waddle into the bathroom to take a long, steamy bath with my book.**_**  
**_


	9. The Sweet Escape

**As I figured out from the last time I posted a chapter, the links to the pictures I want to show you have to be on my profile. I f you want to see Hermione's dress from Chapter 8 and her maternity gown from this chapter, check out my profile.**

**Chapter 9: The Sweet Escape**

"**Hermione?! Hermione!! Wake up right now!! Get out of bed!!"**

"**Draco, go away." I mutter sleepily, pulling a pillow over my head to drown out his protests. He just starts shaking my shoulder frantically.**

"**No, you need to get up!! It's important!!"**

"**Important enough to wake me up at-"I seize the hand that's shaking my right shoulder and squint at the tiny watch hands. "- 1:36 in the morning? Draco, I'm a severely hormonal pregnant teenager; I think that I'm entitled to sleep in every once and a while." With that I roll onto my side, swatting at his hands as he continues to poke me.**

**Vertigo hits me as he picks me up and practically swings me over his shoulder.**

_**Jesus, Malfoy!! Scare the shit out of me why don't you?! Or the baby depending to how far along I am.**_

"**MALFOY, WHAT THE HELL?!? GET OFF!! LET GO!! YOU'RE HURTING ME!!" I scream as he carries me to one of the nearby armchairs and plops me roughly down. **

**I almost flip him off and kick him in the nuts, when I gaze at his scarred face and I am reminded of last night. Draco and I had been spending a lot of time just talking to each other. We'd walk around the mini lake in his backyard, telling stories and jokes and even having snowball fights during the winter. At the dinner table, I never spoke to Voldemort; his feelings weren't a big concern to me lately. The entire time we talked, Voldemort was watching us with a look of jealously and anger etched into his features. He especially hated it when Draco would make me laugh. Every time I laughed at one of his jokes, he'd practically snap whatever utensil that happened to be in his hand. Apparently, he thought we were too close and got even more jealous and paranoid. Last night it got to a point where he lost control; and decided the only way to stop our relationship was torture. I was escorted to the dungeons at around ten o' clock last night. Once inside, I discovered that Draco and Brilette sat in the middle of a circle of Death Eaters. I got settled in the only chair in the chamber, provided specifically for me. Voldemort arrived moments later and immediately began humiliating Draco. He accused him of "taking advantage of a confused pregnant teenage girl" and "going against his wishes". Draco was then tortured with the most brutality I've ever seen. I tried to leap up and protect him, screaming at Voldemort to stop hurting him. Someone seized me from behind and pulled me back into the chair. I looked up behind me and saw Lucius Malfoy watching the scene calmly; he wouldn't even protect his own child, he really was a coward. **

**The curse was lifted off him several minutes later and Draco merely sobbed and shook on the cold stone floor. But Voldemort wasn't over; he'd just begun. He stepped forward and proceeded to kick Draco in the face, stomach, and groin several times while two Death Eaters restrained the twitching, whimpering teenager. Brilette who was sitting next to him attempted to pull Avery off, screaming the entire time. Another stepped forward and dragged her off to the sidelines by her hair. When he was completely drenched in blood, Voldemort abruptly stopped his mutilation of one of the only people I could trust and instructed that Draco be taken to the infirmary. As his unconscious form was dragged from the dungeon, Narcissa sobbed into her sister's shoulder and was escorted out herself. I was crying myself, being supported by Lucius because I couldn't stand by myself. Voldemort turned away from the bloody spot on the stone floor and marched to where I stood shaking against Malfoy. He took my chin in his hand and wiped the tears from my face. He then threatened me; saying that if I let this happen again, he'd murder Brilette right in front of me. He snapped his fingers and the Death Eater hold Bri by her hair threw her into the circle. He pointed his wand at her heart and demanded that I swear to be faithful; Bri whimpered from the ground but didn't move as Voldemort shifted his gaze to her. I broke free of Lucius's grip and rushed to protect Brilette from the curse on tip of his tongue, ripping my nightgown in the process. I hugged her and sobbed even harder; begging him to leave her alone. Just like that it was all over. Greyback grabbed Bri and yanked her out of my grip. All the others filed out until I was the only one left, crying into my knees. Arms wrapped around me; **_**his**_** arms and he whispered words of comfort, saying that he didn't mean it and that everything was just a show for his servants. I didn't listen and I didn't care; now I had my friend's safety to fear for. **

_**That whole thing was so unfair! There was nothing between Draco and I and there never will be!!**_

**I pull myself out of the painful memory and focus on Draco once again. He went through that pain last for my sake and I should be thanking him.**

"**I'm so sorry!" I gasp tearfully. I cover my now tear-stained face with my hands. "You put a lot on the line for me yesterday and….. I'm thankful for that. Can you forgive me?"**

**His features soften but he still looks quite serious.**

"**Apology accepted, Hermione. Listen to me; this is very important. Greyback found Potter, Weasley, and his sister this evening and only you can help them. You're in charge when the Dark Lord is away."**

**I don't hesitate upon hearing this. Bolting up from my chair, I seize a pair of floor-length black robes and throw them over my pink maternity nightgown. Draco holds the door for me and we both storm down the elegant hallways. Draco leads me into the main drawing room near the front of the mansion, where Bella and Lucius are already arguing over the fate of my three best friends. As soon as I saw how bloodied and beaten they were, I had to resist the strong urge to rush forward and hug them all and cry with them. Harry was seated in an armchair by the fireplace. Greyback stood behind him, his ugly, dirty hands resting firmly on Harry's shoulders, preventing any attempt at escape. He refused to show fear by staring into the fire while Greyback dug deep cuts into his collarbone. Ron and Ginny were tied back-to-back on the floor being quietly examined by a worried Narcissa; the terror in Ginny's eyes was overwhelming. Everyone turned to face us as Draco and I walked in. If it was possible, Ginny became even more afraid and sobbed quietly, letting her tears fall to the carpeted floor. Harry heard her and turned from the fireplace to comfort Ginny. Greyback grabs his forearms and yanks him back into the chair; he then digs the yellow nails of both hands into his cheek and whispers threatening words into Harry's ear. He abruptly stops struggling and merely begins focusing on a spot on the rug.**

"**You both know that when your Master is away, that I am in charge of the Manor, correct?"**

**The question is directed at Bellatrix and Lucius. They stop bickering when they realize that I'm addressing them and nod bitterly.**

"**So why didn't you send someone to summon me when **_**they **_**arrived?" I demand pointing at my friends.**

**Harry glances up at me; he doesn't know if he should trust me or fear me like he fears the two angry, disheveled Death Eaters before him. I wink slightly and he nods, relaxing very slightly. Bellatrix snaps at me as soon as my attention is once again on her.**

"**It would be rude to interrupt your little love sessions with Malfoy Jr., don't you think?"**

"**Bella! How dare you speak of my son in such a foul manner?! He will never sink that low; I'll make sure of it!!"**

**They are arguing again, completely unaware of the people around them. Ron groans rests his head on his sister's shoulder; even he has had enough of their constant bickering. Lean over slightly to Draco's ear and whisper quietly into his ear. No one can tell that we are speaking thanks the arguing taking place 3 meters away.**

"**Okay Malfoy, I'll bite; how do we get them out of this one?"**

"**Use your mind-control-thingy to convince my father that they are not who they are and to release them as they mean no harm."**

"**You make it sound so easy."**

"**Got any other ideas?"**

"**No. I'm totally depending on you for this one."**

"**Then listen to me this one time!" With that, he pushes me forward, closer to the inferno of swearing and anger that used to be Lucius and Bellatrix.**

**I gather all my confidence and step right in between the two brawlers. In one swift movement, Lucius is practically on the ground clutching his groin and Bellatrix is massaging the black I just gave her. I should have been a cage fighter. Narcissa, who was falling asleep and in danger of dropping her cup of tea on the shiny, hardwood floor, is now wide awake and snickering at her husband as he whimpers on the ground. Lucius leaps up when he realizes that his wife is laughing at his weakness and, while still holding himself, whips out his wand and points it at my heart. All three teenagers that they were just arguing over nearly burst into uncontrollable laughter when he speaks in a high pitched voice.**

"**What was the purpose of that little outburst?!" He demands, his face red with pain.**

"**Yeah, you crazy bitch, what the Hell?!" I turn to Bellatrix and smirk; apparently I also broke her nose with the right hook. She holds her head elevated and pinches her nose in a sad attempt to stop the blood flow. I act as if nothing has happened and give them disapproving glares.**

"**Now what is so important that you have to wake the whole manor with your deranged screaming?" I demand with false anger. "Some of us would like a good night's sleep every once in a while. Especially me."**

**I point at my giant stomach. Ginny, having noticed it for the first time, gasps in shock and looks at me like she's waiting for me to pull a melon out of my robe and yell "JUST KIDDING!!"**

_**Sorry, Gin. That's not how it goes here; I know from experience. **_

"**Well," Bellatrix snarls after whipping her wand from a deep pocket in her crimson robe and flawlessly mending her bent nose. She proceeds to clean it as well, gracefully dragging the wand over the bloodstained areas of her face. "We, as in Lucius, Cissa, and I, have within good reason to suspect that these particular runaways found sneaking around the Forrest of Dean are none other than Potter and his pathetic, blood-traitor pals the Weasley are themselves."**

**I raise my eyebrows at her; she does not back down or show any fear. Bellatrix is determined to prove her power over me. Ron whips his head back and forth between the two of us, trying to interpret our apparent disdainful and silent battle of words.**

"**Bellatrix, every time that you and your little soldiers drag some defenseless teenagers in the manor, you're always so sure that they are the ones; they are Har- Potter and his accomplices. Why should this be any different from your previous prisoners?"**

**Her face boiled with anger but she won the fight to control herself.**

"**Examine them for yourself and you'll find our assumptions quite logical." She spat with her hands balled into fists.**

**I roll my eyes at her, a silent agreement to her proposition. Malfoy Sr., still walking funny, limps over to the two siblings on the floor and points his wand at Ginny's head. Ginny whimpers but refuses to spill anymore tears on her bloodied face. She and Ron look terrible, much like I did when I was first abducted; bloody noses, split lips, gashes, you name it, they had it. I pretended to examine them carefully, scrutinizing their hopeless faces with mock intensity. Once I think I've fake-observed them long enough, I take two long strides over to where Harry is being restrained. His shirt is completely mutilated; claw marks seem to be the cause of most of the destruction. His jeans have so many slashes it's a wonder how they still manage to cling to him. Blood cakes in dried clumps to his face as he stares at the floor avoiding my gaze. He looks so beaten and defeated that I want to reach out and hold him, to let him know that this is all a charade and that I still love them all. Instead, I merely stand there, pretending to be the most evil kind of person in Western Europe who hates him for a past that isn't his fault; I pretend to be a Death Eater. I finally face a fuming Bellatrix after a drawn out examination of my best friends and stand there with my hands on my hips.**

"**Once again, Bella, it's not them. Have you ever by any chance been recommended into a psychiatric hospital at any time in your life? They are not the ones we are looking for."**

_**Hear that, Lucius? They are not the Golden Trio. They mean you no harm. Set them free. They will not harm us. Bellatrix is wrong; that is NOT Harry Potter.**_

**Lucius shudders before his eyes go blank and he turns to Bellatrix and relays my claim blandly to her.**

"**Bella, they are not the ones. We should set them free. They can't harm us."**

**She ignores him completely and a merciless smirk forms on her face; does she really think that she can argue her way through this situation? I can and will turn anyone who isn't already for my cause against her in a New York second.**

"**Of course you would say that," She sighs examining her wand daintily. "You've always been his little partner in crime. How 'bout we ask someone without such a friendly acquaintance to The Brat Who Lived. Draco! **_**Imperio!!**_**"**

**My world froze. My brain went into panic mode and I couldn't think straight. I tried to scream but no sound came out. I watched silently as Draco marched towards his aunt, struggling the entire way. When he was within her grasp she seized his hair and dragged him the rest of the way to where Harry sat. Narcissa jumped up and screamed many foul-mouthed protests at her sister, but a calm and indifferent Lucius held her back as she struggled to tear every last strand of hair from Bellatrix's scalp. She shoved Draco down so that he and Harry were mere centimeters from touching noses. She kept her wand firmly on the side of his skull as he whimpered from the pain of having his blonde hair being nearly ripped from his head by her cruel, demanding grasp.**

"**DRACO, ANSWER AUNTIE BELLA TRUTHFULLY!!! IS THIS HARRY GODDAMN POTTER OR NOT?!?!"**

**He said nothing, only stared apologetically into Harry's green eyes. She pulled her wand away from his head briefly to deliver an echoing smack to the apple of his cheek.**

"**ANSWER ME, YOU BACK-STABBING LITTLE SHIT!!! IS IT HIM OR AM I SCREAMING MY LUNGS OUT FOR NO GODDAMN REASON?!?!" **

**Draco's eyes are twisted up in pain from the curse she is delivering to his cranium; I know he won't last much longer.**

"**Ye-y-y-YES!!!! It's him! It's him!!" Draco finally sobs after another thirty seconds of twitching and gasping. **

**Narcissa is screaming worse than ever at her sister. She is almost close enough to drag Bellatrix to her by the hair, but Lucius calls for help from someone I can't see. Brilette drops the tea tray she was carrying into the room and rushes to restrain the hysterical mother. My ears seem to explode at the sound of the beautiful china shattering on the carpeted ground. Bri has always had a way with words; she clasps Narcissa's cheeks in her hands and whispers softly to her, causing her struggles to subside slowly. A sharp yank on my scalp draws my attention back to Bellatrix; she crossed the room to where I stood, leaning against the fireplace in seconds and is clutching a fistful of my hair in her bloodied palm. Anger and confidence threatens to swallow her features whole as she slams me up against the golden mantelpiece behind me.**

" **Greyback?" She calmly whispers after a minute of pure silence in which she gloated in my fear and hopeless position. "Tie the boy up and claim your reward for tonight's services; a threesome."**

**My heart is threatening to burst from my chest cavity. **_**She can't make me do that!! I'm nearly seven months pregnant for God's sake! She can't, she won't!! **_**But, as I have come to realize in the nine months that I've been imprisoned here, she will; everything that these people say, goes. No exceptions. Ron suddenly screams aloud when the commands falls on his ears.**

"**You sick bitch!!!" He hurls at Bellatrix; she whips around and faces him with narrowed eyes. "How can you do that to her!? Sick, evil, conniving Sadist!!!"**

**Bellatrix flicks her wand and a new scar appears on Ron's already bruised face. He gasps but refuses to cry out.**

"**Ron, save your strength; we'll all need it later." Harry commands sternly before Greyback slips a gag over his mouth. He then conjures a thick twine around Harry's wrists before standing and strolling to Bellatrix with that same evil, hungry grin on his face.**

"**Wait, what do you mean by 'threesome'? Who else will…. accompany Master Greyback?" Brilette asks, looking up from the sniffling Narcissa seated on the couch. **

**Brilette has learned to accept her mistreatment and taking it without complaint; she calls Greyback 'Master' all the time, even in front of me. At least she didn't have trouble adjusting like the other three girls.**

"**You, Granger, and Greyback; is that simple enough for you Mudblood?" Bella snarls in that obnoxious baby voice as we are both dragged up by Greyback in one swift movement.**

**Before any hateful retorts are exchanged, I feel myself being dragged from the large drawing room with Brilette, the two Weasleys and Harry watching with fear burning in their eyes. The room Greyback takes us to is only a few rooms from the eerie drawing that we were just cowering in. The theme of this bedroom is not surprisingly, silver and green. A mini fountain stands beneath the large window that views the quiet little woods just beyond the house. As Greyback turns from us, Bri seizes my arm and drags me down with her onto the large rounded bed; she knows the drill with this guy so I obey quickly. After a moment, I realized that he turned to lock the door, and then I know that I can't go through with this. The safety of the child that lives within me is too important for this pig to destroy in the blink of an eye. I become even edgier when Brilette helps me slip my robe off to expose the revealing pink maternity gown. When Greyback faces us again, he proceeds to scan our bodies, mine especially.**

"**So who wants to go first?"**

_**I can't do this! I can't do this! I can't do this! Oh my God! I need to get out of here before he seriously hurts me!**_

**Without thinking, without planning how to defend myself, I lunge toward the locked door, my escape from this nightmare. It feels like a lot longer run than it really is, but I keep going because my life depends on it. Arms wrap around my waist as my fingers close on the doorknob and jerk me away from freedom. I kick and scream obscenities at him as he tries to control me. Brilette can be heard screaming from behind us, but I can't understand a word of it. Instinctively, I curl my knees up to my chest then drive them into his crouch. I hear a gasp and his grip loosens on me briefly. Very briefly. He clamps onto me one last time before throwing me from him and my forehead slams into the corner of the dresser. I feel the pain and the blood seeping down into my eyes before I hit the floor.**

_**Where am I? Why can't I move? Who is that laughing at me when I'm clearly in pain?**_

**An unknown force pushes my legs apart and hot breathing is on my neck as someone leans over my limp, barely conscious form. It whispers harshly into my ear but I can't make out the words. Hands are on my breasts but I can't speak up, can't fight back; I'm trapped in a limbo between consciousness and unconsciousness unable to move as someone assaults me as I lay there bleeding.**

_**No. NO!!! Get off me!! Oh God!! Please, PLEASE, stop touching me!! SOMEBODY HELP!!**_

**Just when I think that no one will rescue from the violent attack on my body, the unmistakable sound of glass shattering on someone's skull silences my pathetic pleas for help. The man on top of me falls to the side of my body and I feel him being dragged further away from me. The rough, hairy hands that bruised me earlier replaced with softer ones as they gently slap my face.**

"**Hermione, it's me Brilette. Can you hear me?"**

_**Yes I can hear you, but who's Brilette?**_

"**Babe, wake up! We need to get out of here! I'm not going to leave you so please get up! Hermione, ple-" She stops abruptly and I can hear why; screams of fury echo from down the hall and I can hear footsteps getting closer.**

"**Hermione Granger?! Brilette Brizeberg?!"**

_**Am I this 'Hermione' that everyone's talking about? I've heard that voice before! Who is that boy?!**_

**The girl next to me, Brilette, I assume, sobs and calls out to him.**

"**RON, WE'RE IN HERE!!! HELP ME, SHE WON'T WAKE UP!! RON!! RON, PLEASE GET IN HERE!!"**

**The footsteps move faster in our direction until he reaches the door and swings it open. His gasp must be from seeing me bloodied on the floor. The carpet shifts to my right and I know that the boy called Ron is kneeling over me.**

"**What happened? What'd he do to her?!"**

"**He attacked her and she tried to defend herself!" Brilette gasps, crying even harder. "He slammed her head into the dresser and tried to rape her! I stopped him but she won't get up!!"**

_**Rape? Someone tried to rape me? Where was I for that turn of events?!**_

"**It just looks like a gash, but we need to get her medical attention immediately, just to be safe."**

"**What about Harry and your sister, Ginny?!?! We can't apparate her in this state!! What if she gets splinched; it could kill her Ron!!"**

_**I vote alternate form of transportation.**_

"**Bri, Harry and Ginny will be fine; they're together so they can take care of themselves. As for 'Mione, what do you propose we do? Leave her here for **_**them**_**; we don't have much of a choice."**

**Silence; she's thinking about it.**

"**Alright, all we can do is hope for the best. Grab her right hand and I'll get the other. On the count of three, okay?"**

_**One, two…. Three!**_

**The world spins as I zoom away from the horrid mansion that kept me imprisoned for nine months with two people that I hope are my true friends.**


	10. Origins

**If you thought you knew how Hermione got her "special" ability, I'm about to blow you out of the water, because I can guarantee that 99% of y'all are wrong. The secret to Hermione's new-found power lies buried in history dating back to the French Revolution, which Snape tracked down in the eight months since she'd discovered the ability. Ladies and gentlemen, I am about to reveal Hermione's origins in my tenth chapter "Origins".**

**Chapter 10: Origins**

_**How long have I been out? Where am I? Am I finally away from that awful manor? There's only one way to find out; open your eyes Hermione. You have nothing to be afraid of. You are safe now. Just take a deep breath and open your eyes to see your friends.**_

**I heed my own advice and am relieved at what I see; the sitting room of a small sea cottage. The crashing waves can be heard outside the opened glass door and I smell the crisp, Atlantic air. This is a safe place for me, away from the fear of rape or mistreatment. I sit up as I reach a hand up to feel my forehead; completely healed and it tingles a bit. I scan my body quickly to find a few bruises and a minor cut or two here and there. The overly large blue and white striped men's shirt that falls loosely over my body has a familiar scent to it; I've smelt it before but I can't place it. The sound of two women arguing atop the stairs makes a light bulb go off in my head; I know where I am now. The women don't even bother to shush their bickering as they descend the stairs. They must think I'm too out of it to be awakened by their snarls and hisses.**

"'**Onestly, Brilette, 'ave you no respect?! Do you even theenk zat she vould vant to talk about zis right now?! Ze poor girl 'as been asleep for nearly twelve 'ours!"**

"**I just want sit with her!! Fleur, come on!! She's one of my best friends and she needs me now more than ev-"**

**They've reached the bottom and have realized that I'm awake and smirking at their argument. Fleur sets down the laundry basket and glides gracefully over to where I sit on her satin sofa. She takes my hand I kisses me gently on each cheek before sitting down. I thank her and glance at Brilette; she is smiling deviously, but not at me. I realize that she is directing it at Fleur and whip around to face her. Her face is stern and serious as she bores her stare into Bri's head. The tension is confusing me; I'm awake, alive. Why are they having a glaring duel right now?**

"**Brilette Brizeberg, don't you dare!" But she takes off up the stairs before Fleur can finish.**

"**GUYS!!! SHE'S AWAKE!! 'MIONE'S AWAKE!! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!"**

**Fleur sighs and turns to me and starts a conversation; I figure she knows it probably the only chance she'll get one Brilette wakes everyone.**

"**I'm sorry we couldn't find eeny better clothes for you, 'Ermione; I 'ave no maternity wear wit' me."**

"**It's alright. I understand. I'm just thankful you took me in and healed me; especially since you didn't have to."**

**Fleur's beautiful features became serious and hurt.**

"'**Ermione, after vat 'appened to you at my vedding, I sink zat eet is required of me; after vat Brilette 'as told me, eet's ze least I can do."**

**Feet can be heard charging down the hallway upstairs; Fleur smiles, squeezes my hand one last time and gets up to walk to the kitchen.**

"**I'll mak you some-sing; you must be starving!" She calls to me from behind the swing kitchen door as five teens race down the stairs to hug me.**

**I was trapped at the bottom of a dog pile within seconds as my closest friends hurtled down the staircase towards the couch where I sat in a daze. Harry, Ron, Brilette, Ginny, and Luna hugged my quivering, pregnant form like there was no tomorrow. Some were crying, others were laughing and kissing my head. I think Luna was the one who somehow managed to squeeze the homemade Nargle repellant into my hands through the tangled mass of arms. Finally, I couldn't take it; I needed to breathe and my little kicker was doing his thing. I guess all these voices excited him, like he knew his mommy was safe and happy.**

"**WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!!! Take a chill pill guys!!" I gasp weakly. **

**Somehow, they all heard my pathetic attempt at a yell and stepped back to give me some space. I breathed heavily and clutched my throbbing stomach; he was still going. Harry and Brilette stepped forward slightly, eying me with concern but still respecting my personal space. The baby kicks more persistently and I understand. **_**"Talk to me!! I like the attention!!" **_**Is what my little boy conveys through his little kicks. I smile up at my now worried looking friends and they relax; Fleur, who was watching closely from the bar in the kitchen, sigh in relief as well and goes back to making me a meal.**

"**He was kicking! As soon as you guys came in, he began kicking like crazy! Well, don't just stand there!! Come talk to my baby; I assure you, he loves the attention!!"**

**The next thirty minutes consisted of everyone taking turns speaking to the little monkey and laughing when they got a good kick out of him. Harry and Ron each kissed me when he kicked for them, saying that they were happy and proud of me for not aborting the child. I never actually considered killing him; I don't believe in abortions and this experience didn't alter my feeling towards it either. I know that I can't blame my unborn son for the mistakes of his murderous father made. He, like all creatures that God placed on this Earth, deserves a chance at life. I can't determine the nature of my baby judging by his father, but by the choices he makes in his life.**

**The talking to just my stomach steadily changed to shared conversations around the room. I sat there in Ron's lap, eating the chicken hors devours that Fleur had whipped up while listening and laughing along with the conversations. It felt so good to laugh and not fear being punished for disobedience, to lick my fingers free of food and not be insulted even further for being "Mudblood Animals". This was freedom and I now realize how much I had missed it in the past nine months. Something falls from my lap; I look down to see what it is. It's the little bag that Luna handed to me earlier. I bend down to pick it up and study it. Sorry baby; there is a brief flaming pain in my abdomen from when I bend over. I'm probably going to be bed ridden soon after this.**

"**Luna, what is this? Where'd you get it? I heard that you were trapped in that dungeon for a very long time, so I doubt you bought this."**

**Luna observes the bag and smiles while sipping her cup of peach tea. "Oh, I made while I was in the cellar!! You see, we prisoners didn't have much to do while in that dark scary place and word had got around that you were having a baby!! I made you this because I thought it'd be nice if you got a baby shower gift from one of your dear friends!"**

**A warm, loving towards Luna erupts in my chest. I stand up with the help of Ron and waddle over to her chair. Luna hugs me back almost as tightly as I do, taking care not to squish my swelled belly. Emotion overwhelms me and I begin to cry silently in gratitude onto Luna's borrowed sweater.**

"**Thank you for thinking of me, Luna. That was very selfless of you."**

"**Oh, it's nothing; I was sure those Death Eaters would giving you maces and iron maidens as gifts. I wanted to give you something to protect your baby. By the way, who did this to you; I mean, sure I knew you were pregnant, but I didn't know who had done it. I still don't know who to give my homemade poison powder to!"**

**I know that she was trying to crack a joke, but my eyes flooded with tears as I remembered **_**that day**_**. I don't think I've ever screamed that loud in my life; Bri, Annalisa, and Svetlana told me that they'd heard me the entire time. I sink to the ground and try to put my head on my knees, but my stomach's too big. The carpets shifts as Harry gets down on the floor next to me and lifts my chin up. His emerald eyes drip with pity and worry.**

" '**Mione, who's the father?" He whispers; there's no need to, though. Everyone has gone silent and is staring at me.**

"**T-T-Tom R-Riddle." The words escape my mouth in a barely audible mumble.**

**Harry immediately cradles my head in his arms, stroking my hair silently. Luna drops her jaw and frantically tries to apologize to me with her eyes. I shake my head to tell her that I'm not angry. Brilette whispers our entire story as quietly as possible to Ginny, who's listening intently. She keeps glancing over at me after Bri tells her of one of my horrible experiences. Ron merely stares out the window, pure anger looming in his features. We sit there in our own separate emotions until Fleur calls me to the kitchen.**

" '**Ermione, someone ees 'ere to zee you."**

"**Coming! Give me a minute!" I try to hide the hurt and pain in my voice and do considerably well.**

_**Huhh…… I should be an actress!**_

**Harry helps me stand and hugs me tightly one last time.**

"**We're here for you, 'Mione, and we support your decision 100%."**

"**I love you to Harry." I smile at him again before I trudge to the kitchen door and push it open.**

**Fleur is wandlessly washing all the dishes in the sink; towels and shiny china fly everywhere. She turns from reading her issue of **_**Witch Weekly **_**against the icebox and looks up to me, smiling. She then holds up a finger and finishes the task of drying the last of the white gold plates before addressing me.**

" **Now, 'Ermione, ze ad-oop-tive parents zat you leeved with, erm….. Zoe and Ca-leb Keentley? Zer address vas 1763 Buuck-ing-ham Ciir-cle in Oxford, England, am I correct?"**

**It took me a minute to piece together her question; Fleur still needs to work on her English. **

_**1763 Buckingham Circle….. Home of Zoe Arson, Caleb Kentley, and Hermione Granger (until recently). Yep. Sounds about right.**_

"**Yes, Fleur; that's the correct address."**

" **Vell, good. Bill seent an owl to zat address zis moorn-ing to iin-form zem zat you are safe."**

"**Thanks a million Fleur. It'll make their day once they get the news. By the way, who's here to see me?"**

"**Umm, zat man over zere." She points to the opening back door.**

**Severus Snape strides in quickly and shuts the door behind him silently. He is in his signature black cloak and pants. He looks grim as he approaches me; I know something else must have happened. I stretch my hand out to him and he shakes it stiffly; something is definitely on his mind. As he leans against the counter, Fleur holds up a new bottle of Pinot Grigio, clearly offering him some. He shakes his head and puts it in his hands and sighs. I can't take the suspense anymore; I need to know what happened.**

"**Snape, if someone else close to me died, than just spit it out already! If I take anymore tension, my water will probably break!"**

**He looks up at me through his fingers in slight amusement before sitting up straight and taking a deep breath. What tells me next completely blows my mind; even Fleur gasps and drops her glass of wine. I'm shocked my water **_**didn't **_**actually break that time.**

"**Hermione, I'm not going to beat around the bush; I'm just going to come out and say this as straight-forward as I can. You're part Veela. You're distantly related to one of the most powerful Veela maidens in the history of the magical world. You have been wrongly persecuted as a muggle-born!"**

**My whole life is a lie; enduring all those torments from the Slytherins about having "Dirty Blood" and not being worthy enough to be a witch was for nothing. I was better than them all along. But some of this just doesn't add up. If I'm a Veela, shouldn't I be drop dead gorgeous and a freakin' boy magnet!? WHAT THE HELL?!? This is a bad joke, I just know it.**

"**Okay, funny joke, Professor. If I was a Veela, wouldn't I look more like her?! It doesn't add up or make sense!" Fleur nods her head in agreement from the floor as she picks up the broken glass and wine mess that she made.**

"**Hermione, sit down. Please, I promise I'll explain everything if you'll just listen and hear me out." He adds the last part hesitantly when I raise my eyebrows at him.**

**I sigh and nod; we walk in unison to the sunroom that contains the cozy little dining room. The sun shines from the east indicating that it's still the morning hours here at the cottage. I sit in one of the six lounge chairs around the glass table that Snape has pulled out for me. He walks to the one directly across from and sits down, his eyes boring into mine. I nod to indicate that I'm ready for the full-blown explanation; the straight-forward, not sugar-coated reason for him to believe that I am what he says I am.**

"**You are what experts call a sub-conscious Veela; you can control the pheromone levels and desires of men without you even being aware of the things you are commanding the men to do. For instance, when you gave the Dark Lord your list of demands so many months ago, the sub-conscious part of your mind hastily added, **_**And you're madly in love with me.**_** All it took was for him to think one sexual thought or a positive comment on your looks and that part of your mind was able to reel him in and play with his emotions. This is a useful ability because you can control and make decisions for these Death Eaters while painting your nails and no one will suspect. It is also very dangerous as well; if you happen to attract a less than sane male, the results of their obsession often lead to pain, suffering and death."**

**I rub my temples and gaze at the placemat before me. Fleur stands behind me and gawks at me like I'm a hobo on the street. I finally look up, back into Snape's eyes after I refrain from my silent screaming.**

"**Please continue; how did I come across this gift?"**

"**Back during the French Revolution, Laetita Oceane, the Baroness of Brittany, was called to the French Parliament building for a discussion of the recent string of rebellions to erupt all over France. However, the meeting was held on the very day French rebels stormed the Bastille, July 14, 1789. They burned the building to the ground, but Laetita miraculously survived with only a few cuts and bruises. Her husband, the love of her life, wasn't so lucky; he was guillotined in front of the burning government building while she was forced to watch from an abandoned alleyway. The Baroness was never the same again; she never smiled, laughed or loved again. Her Veela powers had all but disappeared because she had no love flowing through veins. When Laetita discovered that she was pregnant with her deceased husband's child, she cast a spell to preserve the remaining Veela magic within her soul and continue her heritage. In her spell, she made it clear that only the most good-hearted, brightest, and strongest of her descendants may obtain her Veela gifts and that they would be ten times as powerful as she was. That descendant is you, Hermione; you are the chosen witch and Laetita must have seen your future, or she wouldn't have granted you this honor."**

**I am speechless; I can feel my eyes bugging out of my head at Snape. He raises his eyebrows as he waits for my reaction. This is almost too much. No, it is too much!! I can't believe what I'm hearing. I swallow painfully and answer so he won't think I'm dead.**

"**That's a lot to take in in sixty seconds." I whisper hoarsely; he smiles and pats my arm.**

"**You know of your destiny Hermione; use it to your knowledge. And I must say, I do agree with your great-great-great-great grandmother. You truly are the brightest one out there."**

**With that, he stands up, thanks Fleur for her hospitality, and marches out into the sun. Right as he disapparates by the shore, the baby begins to kick again. I smile down at him as I massage my massive belly.**

_**Shh, baby, shh. I know it's exciting, but I need to figure out how to complete my destiny first; we'll discuss it over some chicken wings later…… Corey. **_

**~Hey guys. It might be a while before I get the next few chapters up since I'll be away for three straight for vacation and Volleyball camp, so bear with me! Once again, "READ AND REVIEW THEN I'LL LOVE YOU!!"**


	11. That Night

**Hey guys!!! I'm back from Yellowstone and ready to write again!! ;) This chapter is kinda deep so if a flashback of rape bugs you, then skip this chapter; it isn't terribly important to the plot.**

**Chapter 11: That Night**

**Bellatrix Lestrange stood before me, slowly turning to examine her outfit in the mirror. I leaned against the doorway to Ginny's bedroom with my arms folded across my chest; I was too thrilled that they were leaving me alone to go on their little mission. Once Ginny had finished inspecting herself, she faced me with rumpled eyebrows.**

"**Hermione, I need your opinion;" She inquired with Bellatrix's obnoxious jeer of a voice. "Is this convincing?"**

**I had to remind myself that she wasn't the real Bella to prevent myself from tackling her to the ground and ripping her hair out.**

"**If you were a model promoting Crystal Meth, yeah, I'd buy it."**

"**Alright, that's the response I was looking for."**

"**Happy to help, Gin."**

**The robes they'd stolen were much too large for Ginny, so my helping hand down the set of stairs was much appreciated. The cottage was empty except for the four of them, but that would change soon. Fleur had earned the option to get Fridays off early at her new job as a business secretary and they were taking all precautions. No one must know that Harry, Ron, and Ginny were using their well-thought out disguises to sneak into Gringotts Bank and steal one of Voldemort's last Horcruxes. I was the only one aware of this scheme, but according to the rest of the Wizarding World, I'm still AWOL and probably dead. They stood before me, at the back door that leads to the sandy horizon. I'm not stupid; I know there's a high probability that they won't return alive. But I refuse to cry. I must save my strength for the challenge in my immediate future; my son is due any day now. I plan to turn from and not say goodbye, to save the heartbreak and pain. But as I stare sadly at the tiled floor, a soft hand gently clasps my chin between their fingers. Ron Weasley pulls my face up to face his. I feel the tears cascade down my cheeks upon seeing his worried expression.**

" '**Mione you could never turn away from me; you love me too much." He whispers gently so that only I can hear.**

**My self-control is gone and the needy, hormonal Hermione kicks in. Our lips lock and I lean into him. His hand leaves my chin as he wraps his arms around my waist to pull me closer. My toes are barely touching the ground while sway on the spot, the sea breeze coming from the slightly ajar glass door rustling lightly through our hair. It was a beautiful moment…… then Ginny spoke up.**

"**OI RON!! Quit eating her face and join us in saving the world!!" **

**We broke apart right as Ginny barked the order from across the beach; she and Harry were already at the shoreline. Ron smiles down at me one last time and kisses my forehead gingerly. He then surprises me again by leaning down and planting the softest kisses imaginable on my distended belly. I nearly start hysterically sobbing as he strides over to where my best friends stand waiting for him. I can't take it; I have to let him know.**

"**Ron!! I LOVE YOU!!" I call from the house.**

**He turns to face me as he reaches the others.**

"**I love you even more, 'Mione." He calls back. And then they're gone.**

**I stood there for a moment, letting the light wind dry my tears before stepping back inside the cozy house. I moved like a robot, pouring myself tea, snatching a good novel from one of Fleur's bookshelves, plopping carefully down on her wide sofa in the family room. My intentions were to read the entire book to drown out and numb the pain of what had just happened, but my crazy hormones kicked in just as I sat down. I hadn't even completed the first chapter when my eyes drifted shut and I fell softly onto the cushions beneath me. And that's when the nightmare began.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_**Babe, I'm over this place. How 'bout you and I go up to my room and we'll have a little party of our own?" Cormac McLaggen whispered in my ear from behind.**_

_**I rolled my eyes; was he really that desperate to get some action. He had one hand up my gown and another massaging my thigh obscenely under the table as I sat in his lap. Cho Chang stared at me with raised eyebrows and Ginny and the Patil twins glared viciously at him. I can do it; I can put up with this filthy-minded jock for three more hours. It's not like I like him. I only asked him out to piss off Ron.**_

"_**Geez Mac! NO! How many times are you going to ask me that?!? I asked for a strawberry lemonade, not an under-the-table groping!!" **_

_**He smirked and stood immediately, pushing me gently off his lap.**_

"_**You got it baby!" He whispered before slapping my ass and taking off to the bar.**_

_**I yelped and made to reach back and slap him upside the head, but he'd already high-tailed it to the bar. Cho waited patiently until she knew for sure that Cormac was out of earshot before speaking up.**_

"_**Hermione, we would all be able to keep our lunch down so much easier if you and your playmate took 'this' outside of our line of sight." She drawled, sucking on the olive from her Cosmo and raising her eyebrows even more.**_

_**Cho and I never really had a best friends stage in the whole time we knew each other; Hell, we'd always hated each other with a passion. She'd always been jealous of Harry and I's close relationship and used it as an excuse for their break up, that she was being cheated on and had to end the unhealthy relationship. The truth is, Harry and I are just really good friends and that's all we'll ever be. Cho, however, can't even bother to try and share with others. I force a casual smile onto my face and chuckle lightly. Cho's eyes widen; she's used to people backing down at her cheeks.**_

"_**Please, I only asked him to piss Ron off for a while. I'm dumping McLaggen as soon as this party comes to an end." I say simply munching on a cocktail shrimp.**_

_**The others nod in understanding. It's all they can do because McLaggen is already back with my lemonade. He sat down next to me with his arm around my waist as I took a sip. It tasted funny, like there was a hint of alcohol mixed in with the strawberry but I chug it anyway; my mouth is parched and this was really refreshing. Fifteen minutes and three drinks later, talking without slurring is impossible. I can barely make out the looks of worry on everyone's face; even Cho appears scared for my well-being. Right before he speaks up, it hits me. Cormac spiked my drink.**_

"_**Geez Hermione, you sure don't take your alcohol very well. Guys, she looks really sick; I'm going to put her to sleep. Sorry to leave so early but she needs the rest."**_

"_**Whadyouputinmadrink?!" I accused drunkenly. **_

_**I try to stand up and leave on my own; I refuse to allow this to happen. Upon trying walk away from his false sincerity, I stumble after tripping over my own feet. Cormac catches me and pretends to comfort me as I begin to panic.**_

"_**Hermione, calm down!! You're too wasted to walk on your own!! You clearly need help just standing."**_

"_**Dontouchme!! Gerroffofmeyouperverttt!!" That can't seriously me speaking; it's too shaky and slurred.**_

"_**You need sleep, Hermione. I'll catch up with you guys later."**_

_**Before I'm out of earshot, I hear Ginny whisper something to Harry.**_

"_**Harry, the drink she ordered was non-alcoholic."**_

_**They have realized too late; I'm already being dragged out the holly covered doorway to Slughorn's office. I struggle and whimper as Cormac pulls me with him. My feet can't follow his steadily quickening pace fast enough and he supports me with a muscular arm around my waist. The torches lit along the hallway become increasing dimmer.**_

"_**Nooooooo….. pleeeezidontwaanttoo. Letgoooooofmee! Pleezdonrapeme!!! SOMEBUUNNYHEELP!!!" My drunken slurs transform from sobs to screams in seconds.**_

_**His hand slaps over my mouth, silencing the feeble pleas. He begins to shush me.**_

"_**Hermione, I love you; why would I do that to you?"**_

_**He continues to whisper these empty words of comfort until we reach his room. Since McLaggen bought his way into being elected Head Boy, he got the private suite with it. I am laid gently across the gold and maroon bedspread, still struggling and slurring. With a flick of his wand the door zooms shut and locks with a resounding click. There's no way out; I'm trapped in here with a guy I don't even have romantic interest in. I can't decide what's worse, the fact that no one can hear me scream or that I'll never be able to fight him off of. My green mini dress ripping along the side and being whipped from my body causes me to snap back to reality. I'm in nothing but my bra, underwear and the heels that matched my once intact outfit. The waterworks and the jumbled mumbles start up again.**_

"_**Pleeezdondooothistooomeee!! Ihateyou!! IHATEYOU!! STOPTOUCHINGMEE!! OhGodheelpme!!!"**_

_**Something is jabbed into the side of my head and I hear him utter a curse I thought I'd never have experience in my life.**_

"_**IMPERIO!!"**_

_**Having your mind wipe of all thought is absurdly pleasant. I completely forgot of the situation I was caught up in. Until his voice began to echo in my mind.**_

"_We are in love Hermione; you want this. You need me. People do this when they're deeply, madly in love, and you love me dearly."___

_**Fighting it was torture, but I knew that if Harry could do it, so could I. The more I fought, the more painful everything became, and I knew he had almost breached my mental barrier. Slowly, I finally gave in. My eyes flickered open, blank under his ruthless control. I smiled a crafty smile; very un-Hermione-ish. My arms moved on their own accord, wrapping themselves around his waist and my legs followed soon after. Soon, we were both naked, with him positioned between my legs. I couldn't think for myself, so it never occurred to me that this wasn't consensual, that I was being forced into an act of passion that I never intended to share with Cormac McLaggen. Pain enveloped me as we officially began to have sex; I still had some control over myself as I gasped at the burning in my crotch. He mistook this as I gasp of pleasure and proceeded to thrust as hard as he was capable, giving me no time to adjust to him. He slammed me roughly against the headboard behind me, becoming rougher with every breath. On the inside, I was shrieking as if my life depended on it, but on the outside, I moaned as if I was enjoying this demeaning violation. I was beginning to regain some control of my actions and went to war against the barrier in my head. Cormac, getting exceedingly rough, slammed my head back up against the headboard, completely shattering his control over me. It takes me a moment to realize that I'm the one in control of my actions, and he notices as well. I reach over to the nearby nightstand and grab the first thing my hand touches; an iron bookend. He tries to stop me, but even though I'm insanely drunk, I'm determined not to let him violate me anymore without a fight. I smash the palm size metal into the side of his head twice before he rolls over in pain and pulls himself out of me. My makeshift weapon clatters to the floor as I stumble shakily to the door. I don't know how I planned to get out; my wand was back in my room and this door was locked. I jiggle the lock violently and scream for help. Two hands suddenly wrap around me and trap me; one around my waist, another over my mouth. He pulls me up against him and drags me back to the bed, kicking and sobbing. I can feel the blood from his wounds trickling into my hair. I know that he plans to hurt me for what I did. No sooner than I am shoved onto his bed, Cormac raises his hand and delivers an echoing smack to my cheek. It hurt like Hell; I roll my head to the side and spit out blood. His face becomes blurrier the harder I try to focus, but the anger is clearer than day. My eyes shut slowly and I pass out as McLaggen begins to rape me again.**_

_**After what feels like hours, I chance a peek at the outside world from the relaxing paradise in my mind. I open my eyes to see that it hasn't been that long; Cormac is still ravaging my limp form. Anger bubbles in my veins and I want to kill him for what he is doing to me. I want to hurt him as much as he's hurt me and show the same emotion he shows now; total indifference. I know I could never prevail in a fist fight, but battling using words is my field of expertise, however. I seize his wrist, using all my remaining strength to pull myself up and face him. He smirks at me. He knows that I can't fight him like this. With all my will power, I utter the first sentence this evening that isn't strung together in one word.**_

"_**Cormac McLaggen, you unfeeling bastard."**_

_**His arrogant look of victory softens as I pass out again and sink back into the pillow. Somehow I manage to dream pleasantly and completely shut out Cormac's domination over my unconscious form. I feel later that I am on a completely different bed, one that feels familiar. It's my bed. I smile as my eyes flutter open to gaze at the sun's warm rays that are surely streaming in through the window. No such thing. My maroon sheets are coated in vomit and a raw stench is in the air. Instinctively, I reach up to wipe my face; the foul green mixture is smeared on there as well. I sit up and a migraine throbs to life as I take in my surroundings. The girl's dorm is empty; I am the only resident, lying naked in a pool of my own vomit. Blood coats the inside of my thighs and bruises can be found almost everywhere. I feel my face again and find not only the cold vomit, but several cuts and scratches as well. My stomach churns as I hear the voices of my roommates coming up the stairs.**_

"_**I don't know where the Hell she could be!! We checked with McLaggen and he claims to have taken her to the nurse before taking her up to the dorms, but Madam Pomfrey hasn't seen Hermione in person since Ron's accident!! He did something to her!! I just know it!!" Ginny Weasley snarls. She and the girl that she'd been arguing with stop just short of the door; the handle jiggles slightly as Ginny is gripping it firmly.**_

"_**Gin, you don't know that for sure. Harry and Ron could have taken her to breakfast early; she most likely has a hangover and needs t-" The door is opened in the middle of Pavarti's sentence and she stops speaking upon quickly sweeping the room with her eyes.**_

_**I am no longer sitting up waiting for them to enter and comfort me. Nope, I am vomiting yet again, my throat burns from the acids that erupt from my esophagus. I've rolled over and the floor between mine and Ginny's bed is sickening to stare at. A pair of hands pulls my already sticky hair away from the range of fire and a bucket is shoved up to my face. **_

"_**Breathe Hermione, just let it all out." Ginny soothes and strokes my hair lightly.**_

_**I'm amazed I still have anything left in my stomach after seeing all the puke on my bed. I cough one last time before rolling back over and sobbing hopelessly into my tearstained pillow. The bucket clatters and the bed shifts slightly as Pavarti climbs on to comfort me as well. They don't try to speak to me, just sit there and hold my hands as I cry myself silly into the ruined bedspread. I close my eyes for a while before sniffling one last time and sitting up to face them. They both look terrified but relieved that I've calmed down.**_

" '_**Mione, what the HELL happened to you?!?! This cannot have been from a hangover!!!" Ginny is furious, but thankfully not at me.**_

"_**Cormac raped me." I whisper almost immediately, grabbing the pillow and snuggling with it. "I tried to fight back and I begged him to stop, but it fell upon deaf ears; he didn't even fucking care. He completely drowned me out for his own pleasure. God, Pav, if you could've heard the pain in my voice you'd have ripped him to shreds."**_

_**It's silent for a moment, and then my two friends jump up and begin to move around. I've zoned and am totally ignoring them.**_

"_**Pavarti, I'm going down to Madam Pomfrey's and telling her about this; you stay here and find something warm for her to wear."**_

_**Ginny is charging down the stairs and Pavarti is rummaging through the coat closet looking for my clothes. I get up and walk to the mirror on the wall in a zombie-like state. I stare at myself and somehow don't flinch away from the monster staring back at me. My hair is matted down by dried blood and tangled beyond recognition. Blood is mixed with vomit all over the rest of my body; my legs are the worst. Scratches and bruises dominate the skin there and even the slightest movement is painful. I have a black eye and hickeys cover my throat and breasts. Slowly, as if I am afraid my refection will bite me; I place a bloodied palm on the mirror and scream louder than I have ever screamed in my life.**_

" '**Ermione? 'Ermione, 'oney, vake up!!"**

"**I'm bleeding……. I'm not even human!!! Don't touch me……..PLEASE STOP IT!!!"**

" '**ERMIONE!!!"**

**Someone is shaking my shoulder and I know that I can't ignore them like this forever. I slowly open my eyes, waiting a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the light before looking at my visitor. Fleur stands before me, bent over and worried looking. Her hair is coming out of the tight bun she secured it in this morning and she's clearly in a hurry. Somebody else must have died.**

"'**Ermione, zere iz too be a final battle; all Order members must participate. 'Urry and get up; we must leeve for 'Ogwarts immediately!!"**


	12. Labor

**Chapter 12: Labor**

**Hogwarts had changed considerably since I'd been there in the summer of 1997. For instance, a sense of fear and foreboding had reared its ugly head and grasped the school firmly in its clutches. And not only could students be found bustling down the halls with trunks at hand, but frantic parents were present as well, panicking as they tried to locate their frightened children. Little girls were screaming for their mommies and there was even a blocked off patch of hallway here and there, occupied by families comforting a few early casualties. My presence did not go unnoticed; very pregnant, sleepy and supported by two equally exhausted looking women, Tonks and Fleur, I received many blank stares, dropped jaws, and pity hugs. The chaos was still evident despite a few warm welcomes. There was a long, crowded line of people gathered at the front doors of the great school. Many were banging and screaming, begging to be let out and protect their families, but if they were heard, their cries fell on deaf ears. I turned and saw a very familiar looking girl in the group, comforting a crying toddler on her shoulder. She turned and saw me as well and knew who she was.**

"**BRI!!!! Oh my God!!! Tonks! Fleur! Hold on! Bri, how did you get here?! I thought you left to go back home."**

**They had pulled me over to where she stood and I questioned her with my eyes. Bri looked tired and the crying baby clearly wasn't helping her nerves. She looked better, happier, and healthier than on the day we were both selected; but there was still something missing. There was no fight left in her.**

"**I came here to find out if anyone truly knew the whereabouts of my little sisters and yes, they are in Cardiff. My father is still alive and out there somewhere; I just have to find him. I can't stay here and fight 'Mione. What I have to fight for isn't here. It's out at Bellatrix's little slave manor on the western coast and I will find them. My family will be free."**

**I knew that there was no stopping her; she'd made up her mind. I smiled weakly and gave her one last strong hug. The doors gave suddenly and terrified people raced out of the castle. I let go of Brilette slowly and reluctantly. I might never see one of my best friends again, but at least she would be reunited with her family. With the bawling child still wrapped firmly in her arms, she joined the tidal wave of people flooding out of the school's giant oak doors. A single tear rolled down my cheek, but I brushed it off harshly once I lost sight of Brilette. I nodded sadly at my two helpers and we continued our journey to the hospital wing. Walking was becoming a painful feat and I knew I was close to going into labor. Madam Pomfrey had a fit when she saw my state; she lectured me about the shenanigans teenagers get into as she prepared me in a larger bed. Tonks and Fleur giggled weakly at her remarks in the background. **

"**Miss Granger, as you know, a battle is about to take place and I am the only nurse on this campus. I may be off tending to casualties if and when you give birth. Understand? If one of these ladies stays and tends to you, you should be alright." Her tone is serious and I dare not disagree.**

**Fleur strides quickly over to my bed and crouches beside it, smoothing the white robe that Madam Pomfrey quickly changed me into.**

" **I vill stay; I 'ave 'ad to 'elp birth many re-leetives and I kno' zat Tonks vouldn't miss a bat-ttal like zees for de vorld."**

**Tonks nods curtly, but a faint smile outlines her mouth as she turns and marches out the door. Madam Pomfrey sets several pain, sleep, and antiseptic potions on my bedside table before she too leaves us in the infirmary. There is nothing for Fleur and I to do but wait and listen. We faintly hear Voldemort's demands to surrender Harry from the Great Hall. Fleur shivers slightly at the sound of his voice and I squeeze her hand to calm her down. There is deathly, chilling silence echoing throughout the castle for a while after that, and we know the bloodshed will begin shortly. Sure enough, in the distance, a cannon can be heard firing off; no doubt it's the Death Eater's doing. The light fixtures shake slightly, but all still remains fairly calm. The explosions get louder and screaming people and thrown into the mix of steadily growing din. The lights shake more violently, to a point where they have begun to dim. The screaming intensifies and it sounds like we are being ambushed and fast. A glass vibrates right off the table and shatters on the tile floor below us. Fleur shrieks and I shush her quickly; no one can have a reason to believe that we're here. Glass explodes, dishes slide off tables and the increasing sound of our side's panic is almost too much to bear and it's all barreling in our direction. The noise soon becomes deafening and stays that way for nearly twenty minutes, according to the clock on the wall, before suddenly becoming much more subdued and bearable. I sigh in relief.**

**Intense, burning suddenly flares up in my uterus; I'm beginning the contractions. I begin to hyperventilate without any warning, gasping and squeezing onto Fleur's hand with the death grip of a giant squid. She quickly releases what is happening and leaps up, wrenching her now purple hand from my grasp. She sprints frantically to the nearby supply closet and ransacks it, emerging with a bedpan. When Fleur places it between my elevated legs, I sigh in relief and wince from the pain of starting labor. Then, I nearly swallow my tongue; someone is stomping down the hall towards the infirmary, and they're definitely not on our side. The swearing gives it away. It's none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Fleur stares at me with a look of pure panic etched onto her face; she trembles at the thought of what Bellatrix will do to her if she is seen.**

"**Hide." I whisper hoarsely.**

**She can't and won't try to hide me as well; I'm huge, coping with labor pains, and let's face it, I'm just not going anywhere. Fleur dives under one of the nearby bunks as Bellatrix bangs the door open, cussing under her breath and clutching her ears. They are bleeding; now it all makes since. She has shell-shock and that's why she is bumbling around completely unaware of the trembling teen not twenty feet from where she stands. She stumbles forward a few bunks before collapsing onto the one next mine; the one Fleur is currently cowering under. Bellatrix sighs heavily before opening her bloodshot eyes and noticing me for the first time. She doesn't lunge or laugh like a deranged squirrel; no, she just tilts her head to one side and examines me. Fleur glances up at me from the floor. **

"**What are you in for?" **

**The shell-shock must have her severely confused; she doesn't even recognize me. My only hope is to play along.**

"**Giving birth, you?"**

"**One bitch of a headache. I feel like I've seen you before, what's your name?"**

**I can't think straight; these damn contractions will kill me if I don't get some painkiller. I screw up my face and gasp the first name that comes to mind.**

"**Pina Colada!"**

**Fleur rolls her eyes; Bellatrix just smiles and laughs and very un-Bellatrix giggle.**

"**Oh! Such a pretty name! Different, but definitely pretty! Is this a family tradition? Who started it?"**

**I'm grabbing at straws and once again say the first names that come to my head.**

"**My great-great grandmother, Phoebe Buffay of the house of….. Winona Ryder. Every one of the Buffay daughters has been named that since the 1700s!"**

**I'm gasping in utter pain now, trying to focus on the breathing exercises for going into labor. In, in, out. In, in, out. I concentrated on breathing with that exact rhythm. When I opened my eyes again, Bellatrix continues to study me with a puzzled expression, like she can't figure me out. Anger bubbles within me and more sweat slides down my forehead.**

"**You seem tense; is something wrong? A bad break up or something? Expired sushi?"**

_**You dumb bimbo, I'M GOING INTO LABOR!! EVERYTHING HURTS LIKE HELL!!**_

"**YES!!! ROTTEN SEAFOOD HAS CAUSED CONTRACTIONS TO START UP!! You have no idea as to how pain I'm in right n- OH JESUS!!"**

**They've gotten closer together and more painful. I double over and whimper from the agony of it. Bellatrix raises her hands up as if in surrender and stands up.**

"**Honestly, don't take your attitude out on me. You obviously need to be alone for a while."**

**She marches to the door, shaking her head at my negative "attitude" and I breathe a sigh of relief. Maybe I can have my baby without the fear of having it forcibly from me. She stops suddenly as I utter my sigh and turns to face me again. She's clutching her throbbing head and her eyes are wide with realization.**

"**Granger?! Damn you get around!! Does the bouncing baby have anything to do with it?"**

_**Yea, old Bellatrix is back.**_

**Fleur nearly gasps as Bellatrix makes her way back to me and puts a hand on my stomach; I glare her into silence. Bellatrix continues her little routine; checking my heart rate and breathing as if she cared. Fleur stealthily pulls her wand from out of her jeans pocket and points it at Bellatrix. I shudder; what if she can't fight this evil woman off? Wordlessly, I immobilize her under the bed. That shocked look remains frozen on her face. The quick stunning of my only protector goes unnoticed by Bellatrix and she finally looks up at my face.**

"**Well, Granger, I'd say that you're less than thirty minutes away from giving birth."**

**I scream suddenly as something bubble like bursts inside of me and water spills from between my legs. She jerks back her sleeve and points the tip of her wand to the Dark Mark on her arm. Mere seconds later, two more Death Eaters have rushed through the door to aid Bellatrix's call.**

"**Bella, what could possibly be so important?!" Lucius Malfoy snarls at her and gripping her arm tightly.**

"**I've found little Miss MudBlood, but she's going into labor and I can't carry her on my own. You know of course that the Dark Lord will want to be present when his heir is born, correct?"**

**Lucius grits his teeth angrily.**

"**Yes, Bellatrix, I am well aware of my Lord's wishes."**

"**Good then you and Nott will be more than willing to carry her beyond the apparition point, yes?"**

**It's not a question; it's an ultimatum. I am nearly blinded from the pain, so I don't see who grabbed me first. I just know that I am being carried gingerly in-between two men as they move stealthily down the destroyed hallways. My head is lolling onto Nott's shoulder but he doesn't brush me off; just shifts slightly to accommodate my head. Too soon, night air whips my face and I shiver; I wish that I had a blanket or longer robes. Screaming is coming from all directions but we are not in immediate danger, as no spells come in contact with any of us. I gasp in pain as I am finally set down. My legs are numb because the baby is cutting off the circulation, so standing is out of the question. I lean on Malfoy from sheer exhaustion and again I am not pushed off. **

"**Hold on to me." He whispers into my ear, wrapping an arm around my shaking waist.**

**I look briefly at the castle before it's gone from my sight. Smoke is billowing from more than one of the towers and there are giant holes in the walls; it broke my heart to know that someone could do this to a school. It's gone in an instant and replaced by a large ring of Death Eaters around a bonfire. I can't take the pain anymore and nearly pass out. Malfoy catches me and holds me up; he then stumbles to someone I can't make out. My vision is so blurry it's making me nauseous. **

"**Nars!! We need your help!! I don't know what to do with her!!"**

"**Lucius, give her to me!! Bella, I'm going to need your help with this!! There's a steam nearby, help me with her!!"**

**Two pairs of hands, both feminine, pull me gently from Malfoy senior and help me hobble over to this stream that they're talking about. I'm whimpering. I'm sobbing. Every sound a human being can make is escaping from my lips. We are in the Forbidden Forest; I can tell by the twigs and bugs crunching under my feet. I stumble blindly until my feet splash into the cool water of the stream. The two women lower me down into the rocky gravel on the stream's shore and shift me into the correct birthing position. The contractions are excruciatingly painful and I scream every time another one kicks in. I can see clearly now; the pain must be sharpening my senses. The once blurry, fire-lit sky is in the sharpest quality and I can count the stars. Well, the stars that aren't obscured by Bellatrix's head. She rests may head in her lap, pulls my sweaty hair from my face, and allows me to squeeze her free hand. It must be near now; the pain has reached an unbearable height.**

"**Cissy, what's the prognosis?!" Bella wheezes; I am almost literally crushing her hand.**

**Narcissa ducks her head under my robe swiftly, then pulls out and conjures up a white blanket spreading it out on the ground between my legs. **

"**I can almost see the head! Bella, I need you to elevate her head slightly."**

**She crawls up to face me as Bellatrix does this; worry sparkles in the older woman's eyes.**

"**Hermione, I can guarantee you that this is going to hurt more than anything you've ever experienced, seeing as we don't have any pain killers. I need you to be strong and listen to everything I tell you; when I tell you to push, you must do it immediately. Do you understand?"**

_**I'M SO TIRED OF EVERYONE TALKING ME LIKE I'M FOUR-YEARS-OLD!!!! JUST STOP THE PAIN!!!**_

**For once, I let the little voice in my head be heard.**

"**YES, YES I GET IT!!! JUST MAKE IT STOP!!! GET HIM OUT!!!"**

**I screamed even louder as it happened again; the pain was trying to rip me in two. Narcissa flew back to her position at my crotch. I knew that this was it; the baby was coming NOW. The hyperventilating begins again as I try to prepare for the agony to come.**

"**Push now!!"**

"**OH MY GOD!! SHIT!! SHIT, IT FUCKING HURTS!!"**

"**Hermione, do the breathing exercises and push ag-"**

"**Oh God, NOOO!!! I can't do it!! Just kill me now!!"**

"**HERMIONE, YOU DID NOT COME ALL THIS WAY TO JUST GIVE UP NOW!!"**

"**I'M GOING TO PUKE ALL OVER YOU IF THE PAIN DOESN'T STOP!!!"**

"**HERMIONE!! You've got to calm down and just listen to me, alright; I know what to do."**

**I gather all my will-power in that instant.**

_**I can do this. I **__**will**__** do this. It will all be worth once my baby is born.**_

**At the thought of my bouncing, beautiful, baby boy I open my eyes and nod at Narcissa.**

"**Now push."**

**Words cannot describe my fear and pain, but I continue to push on Narcissa's cue and not so much as a grunt leaves my lips. I focus on the stars above my head and begin to count them to distract myself. The sky dims considerably before I feel it; a little infant head in my birth canal. I stop the breathing and my routine of pushes stops. It's nearly there, my son is about to be born.**

"**Come on Hon'; I can see his head! One more good push and he's out!!"**

**I focus on the brightest star in the sky and quickly wish upon it before sucking in as much air as possible and delivering the last, painful push. I actually scream this time. The final push is defiantly the most agonizing. When I'm out of breath, I cease my screaming and hear something truly beautiful; a weak little cry.**

_**MY BABY!!! THAT'S MY BABY!! Corey, sweetie, where are you?! Your mommy is here!!!**_

**Sure enough, Narcissa utters the only words that I wanted to hear at this moment.**

"**It's definitely a boy!! Born on….. June 7, 1998. Hermione, do you want to see your son?"**

"**Do I ever!!" I mutter gleefully before passing out in Bellatrix's lap.**

Wow. That took a lot of effort to write in 3 hours!! Yea, 'Mione's a mom!!!! Oh, by the way, Corey Ronald will not be crazy evil like Voldie, okay? Glad we cleared that up! 


	13. Death of a Hero

Hey guys!! I've been at volleyball practice for the past 2 or 3 weeks and my coaches are like frikkin' Hitler! "You are devoted to this team now!! Your world revolves around us!!"Yeah sure, I have a life too. Any who, I think the chapter title explains it all. I'd like to apologize in advance; school is starting soon and since I'm in all advanced classes, it may be a while before chapter 14 is up. By the way, the little button that says go on the bottom left-hand corner of the page believes that I'll have a better day if you click it!! HA HA! Enjoy my work of art that I was up til 3 am writing for you!

**Chapter 13: Death of a Hero**

"_We are in love Hermione; you want this. You need me. People do this when they're deeply, madly in love, and you love me dearly."___

"**Stop it! I don't believe you!! HELP! HE'S HURTING ME AGAIN!!"**

_You need me. You love me._

"**CORMAC GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!"**

"**My Lord, she's doing it again!!"**

"**I HATE YOU!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!"**

_Is this any way to treat your boyfriend? Kiss, kiss, and maybe I'll forgive you._

"**Thank you for that unnecessary update, Lucius. Honestly, just give her to me; you are clearly incapable of solving any dilemma on your own.**

_You like it, you whore. Don't pretend otherwise._

**I'm sobbing now. What the hell is going on?! There are too many voices for them all to be in my head.**

"**I never loved you. Now leave me be……" I whisper as I am shifted from someone's muscular arms to another man's equally toned frame.**

**The voice in my head dies away once I rasp those words; what Cormac McLaggen did to me last year will never haunt me again. I have moved on; it is time to focus on my present and future, not fear it. I breathe heavily for a moment letting the unknown stranger cradle my aching body. A baby can be heard faintly crying nearby, my baby. It doesn't register in my mind that I am still among the enemy and that someone could be harming my faceless newborn. I haven't even seen my child yet; the possibilities of his looks are endless. I just lay there it that familiar limbo between sleep and consciousness, believing that I am in a hospital and the nurses have my wailing baby under a wing of protection. Soon I will have to awaken, and I pray that I will like what I see. Hopefully, my baby in my arms, smiling and feeling every line of my face. Or I'll be in Ron's loving arms and we will kiss passionately as the sun sets. **

_**One can only hope. **_**I think to myself as my eyes slowly flutter open in a dream-like state.**

_**My expectations are always WAY too high…….**_

**The moon shone brightly down on the small bonfire surrounded by hooded Death Eaters. Even with their heads bowed, their features still glowed faintly in the bright fire. The sound of my child's whimpers and cries caused me to jerk my head in his direction. Narcissa is shushing and cleaning a bloodied little boy in her arms. He is wrapped in a white towel and being cradled and rocked gently by the experienced mother as I lay weak in- who's holding me anyway? I roll my head back to a comfortable position and gaze at the man clinging to me. The sudden craning of my neck caught the attention of every Death Eater in the circle; I can feel their eyes boring into my soul. My eyes, however, are locked with Lord Voldemort's. His face is mere centimeters from mine. This is the first time I've actually felt scared of him; there is virtually no emotion on his face. Before at least I could tell if he was going to **_**Crucio **_**me into insanity or shower me with candies and kisses. I'd normally prefer the first one, but chocolate strawberries sound really good right now. I wait for him to scream insults at me, even though I did nothing to deserve them. A white hand reaches out and brushes a strand of sweaty blonde hair away from my eyes. I shiver not only from his touch, but the cold night air on my bare legs as well.**

"**Bring the child." He whispered almost too low for anyone to hear.**

**My heart skipped a beat. Narcissa had no choice; even though she saw the fear and reluctance in my eyes, she had to hand my son over to this murderer. Her family would be killed for disloyalty. Or whatever's left of the Malfoy name; Draco never came out with the Slytherins so he's still in the castle. Hopefully, fighting for the Order's cause. Most likely, dead. I shiver and shake the graphic image of Draco bloody on the floor and focus on the terrified Narcissa as she stumbles over to us.**

"**Give her the baby, you bumbling bitch." He snarls and backhands her harshly. **

**Narcissa shrieks and clutches the now reddening scratch on her cheek. Shaking even harder, she sets Corey gently in my arms and races back into her husband's arms. He has calmed down and has a look of overwhelming peace on his sleepy face. He has inherited my naturally brunette hair and olive skin tone. Tears are dried halfway down his handsome face. I wipe them off with my index finger, becoming watery-eyed myself. At my light touch, my baby's eyes drift open and gaze in wonderment at my face. He just stares for a minute, like he's taking in as much as he can. Then, he reaches up and touches my nose with both of his little hands. I laugh brokenly and kiss his slightly bloody forehead.**

"**Oh my baby! Yes….. Yes I'm your mommy. Oh Corey…. I will always love you. My little boy……"**

**I'm crying into his hair now. No one can take this from me; I am truly glad that I kept this beautiful child.**

"**Corey, hmmm?"**

**My eyes shot open.**

_**I know that tone; he doesn't approve. **_

**The whole circle seemed to skip a heartbeat; they held their breath waiting for him to speak again.**

"**I was thinking more along the lines of Brutus; Caesar's murderer."**

_**NEVER EVER. Not my son!**_

"**His name is Corey, whether you like it or not. You didn't go through labor to bring him into the world so you are not entitled to an opinion."**

**The tension could have been sliced with a butter knife. We glared at each other for a while, Corey sucking on his fingers and flicking his eyes between the two of us before Riddle finally spoke.**

"**Narcissa, take the child." His lips barely moved as he spoke in the low threatening hiss.**

**She rushed forward and carefully pulled my son from my grip. No sooner than my newborn son is torn from me for the second time this evening, Voldemort throws me roughly from him. Instinctively, I try to catch myself with my left hand and I hear an echoing pop as it makes contact with the ground; my wrist has been sprained. I gasp and clutch my bloody appendage as it seeps down my arm. His hand closes on my tangled blonde hair and he whips my face up to his. Once again we are nose to nose. The unkept nails dig into my scalp.**

"**You dare speak to me as such, wench? I am your master and will address me with the utmost respect! I don't need you to raise that filthy child; Bellatrix will happily take your place."**

**Bella's eyes light up and a crafty grin spreads across her face. She looks oddly like the Grinch with that smile plastered across her cheeks.**

"**What makes you think that you are worth my time and energy? Hmmm? What's so special about you?!"**

_**I can't believe I'm about to do this **__**again**__**.**_

"**Because we belong together." I sigh quietly and his face goes blank again and he smiles warmly.**

"**Isn't that the truth darling? How'd you get on the ground? Dear, dear, you must be exhausted! No I'll carry you; don't move another muscle!"**

**I was picked up gingerly in his arms and he turned on his heel to stride back to our spot. Lucius's jaw was practically touching the leafy ground; he'd finally put two and two together. Bellatrix had that same defeated look she always wore when Voldemort's attention was not fixated on her. No one dared, however, to question their Lord's sudden change in mood out loud. The circle was silent as a tomb, with the only sound being the crackling fire in the middle. The longest twenty minutes of my life couldn't have been more awkward. I lay sleepily in Voldemort's arms as he lightly rubbed my shoulder and gazed at the bright full moon. Glancing over at Corey, I saw him alert and reaching for me with a saddened expression on his pudgy face.**

"**Ciss, my baby?"**

**She instantly transferred my son to me and he snuggled into the crook of my neck. I smiled weakly at him and stroke is light brown hair; more like peach fuzz, I thought. I sigh heavily and began to drift into a peaceful well-deserved sleep, when Greyback's angry voice boomed across the clearing.**

"**My Lord, the hour's almost up; he's not coming." He and three others strode into join the circle, bowing before taking their place.**

"**I thought for sure he would come; I almost knew it." Voldemort said with a crisp and triumphant voice.**

_**Who would come? Why here? Is there a party and did he invite Elvis or something?! WHO'S COMING?!**_

"**Perhaps I was mistaken." Either he didn't hear my thoughts or completely ignored the stupid questions ricocheting around in my head.**

"**You weren't." An unknown proclaimed loudly from the edge of the clearing.**

**My blood ran cold in my veins. **_**I know that voice. I've heard it every day of the school term for seven years. Please let me hearing things! **_

**Harry Potter throws his invisibility cloak to the wet ground and steps out from behind a tree into the full view of the man obsessed with killing him. The Death Eaters nearest him part slightly so that he may enter the circle of murderous eyes; I gulp and hold my son even tighter. He stops just in front of the bonfire and is mere meters away from the monster holding me in a death grip. Harry's eyes meet mine and I began to sob brokenly onto the head of my son. His eyes soften and he gives me a weak smile of compassion before glaring back up at Voldemort. They say nothing, just glare daggers at one another; like the other will burst into flames if they try hard enough.**

"**Lucius….."**

**He doesn't need telling twice. My child and myself are scooped back into Lucius Malfoy's grip and he backs away from the two enemies, his eyes darting between the two of them in anticipation. He takes the spot next to his wife and she instantly begins to wipe my tears from my eyes. My son can sense my hurt and sadness; he begins bawling as well. Narcissa reaches for my son and cradles him gently, shushing his pathetic sobs. With no baby to cuddle with, I instantly throw my arms around Lucius's neck and he lets my tears stain his bloodied ruined robes. He shifts me so that I may wrap my legs around his waist. And then Lucius Malfoy does something totally out of character; he rocks me slowly in his arms and begins to comfort me as I sob endlessly.**

"**Take deep breaths……. Please calm down. Hermione, we will get you out of here; you will NEVER have to see that monster again."**

_**My God, he's doing the unthinkable; he's betraying the one man that will destroy all he loves.**_

"**Do you understand me?"**

" **Y-ye-….. yes." I whimper and he holds me tighter and begins to stroke my hair.**

**Another voice, a much colder, arrogant one, echoes across the silent clearing.**

"**Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived."**

**I eyes shoot open and I whip around to see my best friend's last moments alive more clearly. The only change in the scene is that Voldemort has whipped out his wand and is pointing it directly at Harry's heart. Harry still stands there, defenseless, waiting for the serpent to strike him for the final time. I shiver, waiting for the defenders of Hogwarts to rush into the scene and spare my best friend from an undeserved and early death.**

"**Do your worst, Voldemort." Harry snarls, spitting at the evil man before him.**

**He smiles in triumph and finally opens his mouth.**

"**AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"**

**The green light travels too slowly for my eyes. I see Harry close his eyes and smile weakly, clearly lost in pleasant thoughts before it strikes his chest. He crumples gracefully in front of the fire, that same look of bliss forever frozen on his scratched bloody face. My world has collapsed at this very moment; I feel like dying as well. I feel like I deserve to have my lifeless body discarded next to Harry's. There is no hope; Harry Potter is dead and I am trapped to sleep with a monster who believes he is superior to all. Please kill me now.**


	14. The Two Hermiones

**Chapter 14: The Two Hermiones**

_**This is not happening!! This entire past year has been a long, elaborate nightmare and it's time that I ended it for good!! Okay……. Ummm……. Blink a few times!! That'll do it.**_

**I blink but nothing happens. I blink again, and again, and again, and the scene never changes; my best friend still lies apparently dead on the leafy ground. Voldemort has collapsed as well, but he is completely blocked from view by his worried followers. I can't even see where he lies under the tangled mass of panicking Death Eaters. But Harry, he just sits undisturbed on the moist dirt as no one here other than me cares about his condition. He could almost be sleeping and dreaming if it weren't for the awkward angle of his left arm. I must pay my last respects to my lifeless hero on the hard earth before me. I scrambled out of Lucius's grip and attempted to run to the spot where Harry lays. Halfway there, I stumbled and fell; my weak legs would no longer hold my weight. I didn't even try to get up and walk again, as I'd slammed my knee into a rock as I fell and could fell the bone poking through my skin. I crawled pathetically over to Harry, aware that many of the eyes that originally flickered with fear over their Lord were now amused as they watched my painful journey across the clearing. The blood leaves a long trail in the leaves and dirt on the forest floor. **

**I reach Harry and collapse into his chest, sobbing my eyes out. They've taken everything from me; there is no reason for me to try to be strong anymore. Who knows how many damn kids Voldemort wants?! However many, I will be forced to bear them for the bastard. I begin to scream now. I beg for God to just kill me so I may see Harry genuinely smile one more time. But God is not that generous; the man upstairs never seems to hear my desperate prayers. My sobs have died down to sniffles and I focus on breathing evenly. That when I feel it; his chest rise and fall. I'd have slapped him senseless for scarring me like that if I thought it would help. Instead I just gasp out my breaths to cover his breathing. He whispers almost inaudibly to me and I freeze up to hear him clearly.**

" '**Mione, keep it on the down low."**

**I nod blankly as rough, hairy hands seize my arms and drag me off his form. Greyback hauls me back to his master, who is now standing at his full height, and I limp painfully to keep up. He growls as he pushes me into the snake-thing's grasp and smirks and my bewildered expression. The images of the night he tried to have his way with me come screaming back into my mind and I whimper as he leans in closer. The bloody nails wipe a tear from my face and he laps it up with his canine tongue, glaring evilly at me the whole time. **

"**Greyback, that's enough goddamnit!! If you ever look at my chosen with that lust in your eyes again, you will dearly regret the day you were brought into this world!"**

**Greyback then slinks away into the shadows, mumbling angrily under his breath. Voldemort wraps an arm around my waist to support me and presses my body against his. I can feel his breath on my ear.**

"**Is he dead, love?"**

**I remember who he's talking about and gather my strength to sound convincing.**

"**Dead as a doornail." I whisper quietly, but not quietly enough for a few others to hear.**

**The circle erupts with screams and cheers of excitement. Firework-like spells are cast into the air as the Death Eaters celebrate at their false victory. Voldemort turns me slowly and examines my body, ignoring the chaos around us. He waves his wand in a quick circle and my bloody swollen leg is instantly healed and like new again. Another flick and the blood-stained white robe transformed into the most revealing outfit imaginable. The dress was pure mesh and the neckline plunged to my belly button; incredibly indecent seeing as I had no undergarments on. The black leather heels were the strappiest he'd given me in the whole ten months since my abduction. My hair was straightened and the dirt was removed from the knotted tangles. My extra baby weight had also disappeared from the spell. I sighed. Once again, I looked like nothing but a cheap hooker. The Death Eaters have calmed down and begin to crowd around Harry and show him some unwanted attention. I gasp when I think of the things they could be doing to him and I can't even see my still living best friend. Voldemort takes advantage of my parted lips and plants the wettest kiss I've ever received in my life on my slightly parted lips. I try to recoil from the disgusting sensation, but his hands are on my back forcing me closer to him. He finally withdraws, but not before bruising my lips substantially. It hurt like hell and everyone had stopped mocking Harry briefly to wolf-whistle at us. Without thinking I slap him, hard, leaving a red mark. One hand covers the reddening blotch, the other grasps my chin firmly.**

"**Minx." He purrs and turns to join the cluster around Harry Potter.**

**I stand there trembling and sniffling as I watch the group of evil people surround my friend and begin yelling insults and kicking out at him. I nearly faint; I know he won't last very long against them. Several things happen at once; I hear Voldemort shriek the dreaded **_**Cruciatus **_**Curse, I lunge at him, and another booming voice begins to yell out as well.**

"**HARRY!!! GET AWAY FROM 'IM YER EVIL…."**

"**STOP IT!!! Just leave him alone!! He's dead!! He can't harm you anymore, just STOP THIS!!!"**

"**You dirty little MUDBLOOD BITCH!!!"**

**Bellatrix pulls me away by my hair as I claw for Voldemort's wand. He whirls around and screams in fury, throwing a bright orange hex directly at Bellatrix. She squeaks and is thrown into a nearby tree and gasps for breath. Voldemort wraps me protectively in his left arm and continues to point the wand at Bellatrix. She crawls away from the cedar oak that she dented.**

"**All of you, my mistress is quite right; this has carried on for long enough. Come, let us show Hogwart's precious defenders what has become of their hero."**

**They act quickly at their master's words. Some moments later, Hagrid appears cut and sickly looking. He was the one screaming with me earlier. Four Death Eaters drag a bawling angry BuckBeak up to Voldemort and I. He flicks his wand and the creature calms instantly under the effects of the **_**Imperious **_**Curse. Two masked Death Eaters lift me up gently, still pinching my ass though, onto the hippogriff's back, followed by Voldemort. He climbs gracefully on behind me, settles down and his servants tug the submissive BuckBeak through the clearing. Lucius quickly passes me the baby as I watch Hagrid stoop to pick up Harry's seemingly dead body. His tears glisten as they fall from his cheeks. With Voldemort's hands on my hips, it's considerably harder to tune out my current dilemma. I stare at the glowing twilight sky and rock the baby with a steady rhythm to pass the boring trek through the Forbidden Forest. I kiss him every now and then and cover his ears every time the Death Eaters shout insults to other forest dwellers. The towering defeated castle soon looms into my view and I nearly cry at the destroyed masterpiece that I've called home for seven years. Of course once we reach the edge of the wood, Voldemort makes Harry's death known to the survivors inside. His followers laugh and cheer even more during his victory speech to the hopeless resistance. Corey began to cry from the sudden loud echoing voice that blared into his sensitive ears. I began to rock faster and shush him; my son just cried even harder. I frantically racked my brain to try and figure out what he could possibly want. It then hit me like a semi; he's hungry. I didn't care that I'd flashed about five people or that Voldemort had tightened his grip on my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder, watching me. I pushed the skimpy gown off of my left breast and latched my screaming newborn onto it. He stopped immediately and regained his peaceful expression once more. I watched him the entire time, stroking his hair and whispering quiet lullabies to him. Eventually his eyes fluttered sleepily shut and I kissed his round head again.**

**Yells of outrage jolted me back to reality; we were at the school entrance and everybody in the resistance was screaming insults at Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Some, like Ginny and Cho, were sobbing hysterically at the sight of a seemingly dead Harry in Hagrid's arms. Voldemort's nostrils flared in annoyance and he slid off the side of BuckBeak and approached the spot where Hagrid stood.**

"**SILENCE!!!"**

**All fell quiet. Everyone's eyes were trained to Voldemort. I glanced down at my sleeping son; I had to leave and save him from being raised by a tyrant. I tucked him more snugly into the dress and waited silently. Finally, when I was sure no one would notice me slip away I made my move.**

"…… **is dead! Do you understand now….."**

**I slipped stealthily off of BuckBeak and crouch in the grass.**

"…… **was killed trying to save himself, while you……"**

**I craw silently through the tall weeds around the entrance, Corey still tucked in my gown.**

"**HE BEAT YOU!!"**

**Stopping for a second, I smile at Ron's bravery before sliding to the wall of the castle. I slowly rise and ease along the wall.**

"…… **not only did I vanquish your precious….."**

**The broken window is almost within reach.**

"…… **but I also have your brightest MudBlood….."**

**I freeze. **_**He'd better not.**_

"…… **bearing my children! There she is ov- Goyle, where the Hell is she?!"**

**He went there. I smile and slip carefully through the window. No sooner than I am thought the jagged glass, my side gives off a frenzied war cry. The confusion from my escape gave them enough time to ambush the baffled Death Eaters. I waste no time. I tear the hazardous heels from my feet and sprint out into the battlefield, shielding Corey with my body the whole time. Chaos, absolute chaos. Spells are flying everywhere and blood is smeared on every surface. House elves have made armor out of pots and pans and are stabbing enemies with butter knives. The Malfoys tear off in separate directions yelling for Draco; I see him two floors above smashing Dolohov with a picture frame. The hexes are raining down and I need to find shelter. I dive behind a suit of armor in a niche and catch my breath. Before I can even take a proper breath, a hand closes on my shoulder. I nearly scream as I turn face my attacker. I smile instead; it's Luna Lovegood. She's got a black eye and a bloody lip, but otherwise she looks fine.**

"**There you are; Tonks and Fleur were freaking out! We thought you were dead!! Anyway, come with me. We have a safe place to keep you and….."**

"**Corey."**

"**Corey away from these attacks. Follow me hurry!"**

**We darted from niche to niche for a while before the fighting began to thin and we could run safely in the open. Two flights of stairs above the attack and sounds of combat could still be heard clear as day. We sprinted as if our lives depended on it the last hundred yards to Dumbledore's deserted office.**

"**DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!" Luna shouted to the gargoyle before she was even there.**

**It sprung away at her words and I ran even faster, hearing the fight grow louder and more violent. The office hadn't changed much since I'd last been here. All the instruments still remained in their same places, along with Fawkes. A large smiling photo of Dumbledore had been added to the headmaster's wall. But the most noticeable change was sitting with her ankles crossed, hands in her lap and staring blankly out the large window was a carbon copy of Hermione herself. I felt my jaw drop to the floor and pinched myself with my Corey-free hand.**

_**Oh stop that Hermione!! When have you ever been dream about all this crazy shit in the past year?!**___


	15. Which Witch?

I would like to apologize in advance for the incredibly long wait you guys have endured.... But it's finally here! Enjoy my fans!! 

**Chapter 15: Which Witch?**

"**A Hermione army known as the 'Granger Platoon'?"**

"**Not even close, Miss Granger." Albus Dumbledore's eyes still twinkled kindly as he answered my fourteenth ridiculous guess as to why there was a living breathing clone of myself in his office.**

_**Do I have a stalker or something?! Why is it here?!**_

**Clone-Hermione had made no movements, except for blinking during the whole time here. I hated her already; her eyes were vacant and her face looked confused. Without a doubt, I'd be in charge of her. As if he can read my thoughts, Dumbledore clears his throat and explains with that familiar warm smile.**

"**Hermione, you've spent all this time with Tom for the single purpose of finding away into his heart and destroying him when you are suddenly, permanently removed from his life forever. And this life-like version of you will ultimately help us accomplish this task."**

**I raise my eyebrows. This stupid, mindless copy of me is going to destroy Voldemort for good?**

"**What could…….**_** She **_**(I cringe at the word) possibly do that will bring us any good, Professor?!"**

"**She, or as the others will think, you, will be brutally murdered for all those dueling to see."**

**My jaw drops; it makes sense now. If Voldemort thinks that I've been killed, after he's become so attached to me, he'll lose not only his mind, but also his focus. We may finally be able to defeat him with the final move in this elaborate game of chess.**

"**How?"**

"**From the safety of my office using the Penseive, You will enter clone- Hermione's head and become her brain; you so such as think a command and she will do it in the blink of an eye. You must lead your clone to the paned glass hallway above the Great Hall where your 'murderer' will be waiting. Once there he will push you through the glass and into the Hall where the clone will 'die'. We have a clone Corey as well and after you are pushed, Ronald will make it appear that he has taken the baby. This action will insure that Riddle loses control. Hermione, are you willing to participate?"**

"**Will it hurt- when he 'kills' me?"**

"**You won't feel a thing and neither will the clone."**

"**My son will be safe if I go through with it?"**

"**I promise you, Hermione that no one will ever try to hurt your child again."**

"**I'll….. I'll do it."**

**Albus Dumbledore smiled brightly with pride and many of the portraits around him applauded as if I was some kind of Heroine. I shut my eyes and million frantic thoughts soared through my head. I had no idea why, but I suddenly knew that I could pull it off. Without waiting for the applause to stop, I opened my eyes and marched to the swirling Penseive. In it, I could make out the office from clone-me's point of view. I didn't want to think about what I was doing any longer and quickly plunged my head into the sparkly liquid.**

**Reality melted away. I was floating in a shimmering pool of aqua, allowing my straightened hair to flow freely behind me. The scene of the office caught my eye and I swam gracefully to the image drifting by my weightless body. I grasped the edge and that was all it took; I am back in the study as clone-Hermione, blinking at my surroundings as the former headmasters whispered nervously to each other. Almost automatically, as if I've done this many times before, I storm to the spiral staircase leading to the headmaster's balcony. Overlooking the grand office, a crib with a sleeping copy of my son was positioned in the steadily brightening sunlight. I gently scoop the child up and glide much slower down the stairs this time. I stop at the office door and glance backwards at the scene of apprehension I am leaving. Luna leans on Dumbledore's desk with the real Corey, avoiding my gaze and rocking my son. All the headmasters however, beam at me with admiration, like I've done something noble. I am speechless and do not know what to say, so I merely nod curtly before leaving down the spiral staircase.**

**The Griffin statue that the stairs revolved around is shattered and its remains lay scattered across the hallway before me. Fallen warriors lay in pools of their own blood. The castle is in complete ruins with complete sections blown away and screaming still echoing from the Great Hall. I don't think. Just walk as quickly as possible and ignore the infuriating damage done to my former home. The faster I reach my destination, the sooner I can end this unnecessary war. Before I know it, my feet have successfully carried me to the stain-glass landing. Ron Weasley is already there, pacing and jerking to attention every time someone screams. I feel nothing; I am a mindless clone.**

"**Ronald, I am here." I say, almost in a drone-like state.**

**Ron jumps nearly a foot in the air and whips around to see if it's really me.**

" '**Mione!! Oh thank God you're alive!! We've got to get you and the baby away before **_**HE **_**finds you again."**

"**Ronald, calm down; I am not the real Hermione Jean Granger. And this is not the real Corey Ronald Granger. We are merely clones; carbon-copies of the originals." My voice is uncaring and distant. I almost want to slap myself; the tone is infuriating.**

**He becomes paler and grabs my shoulders firmly.**

"**Can the real Hermione hear me?"**

"**You are currently conversing with her. She controls my thoughts and actions."**

**He smiles weakly and leans into me. A kiss is planted on my cheek and his chin rests on my shoulder.**

"**Babe, I have never loved you more….."**

**His words register, but I just want to get my death over with and I can tell that he's stalling.**

"**Ronald, I love you as well. Take the baby and proceed with the task we came to complete."**

**As if it's still possible, Ron grows paler. He unravels his arms from around my waist and studies my blank expression one last time. A heavy sigh and the clone-child is removed from my arms. **

"**I love you….."**

**His leg kicks out and makes contact with my recently flat stomach. I feel the clone's head smash into the glass and shatter it completely. The rest of my body drifts out and into midair. I see the scene in slow motion as I steadily sink to the concrete ground. After an eternity, I feel my back slam into a solid surface. Only when blood sprays into my eyes do I realize the surface was a crushed, splintered table. Dreading what I will see, I lift my suddenly light head to see the wound. Several long, sharpened pieces of the crushed table jut out of my abdomen. I am losing blood quickly; it pools around my body and sprays into my face. I allow the clone to switch to panic mode. She screams, she whimpers, she tries sloppily to stop the torrential blood flow, and none of it prevails. And then she begins to struggle, sobbing and screaming while she yanks at the stakes. It only rips and tears her abdomen apart even more. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Molly Weasley, whimpering as she tries to shield me from Ginny's view. It's too late; her face is frozen in terror and tears stream from her eyes. Everyone who loves me believes that this is it. I can almost hear the tears splashing to the floor.**

**Another scream drowns out mine; one of pure fury. Voldemort sees my broken, mutilated body and knows of my fate. His head appears over mine, strewn with fear and anger. Others sob and scream upon seeing me while he clasps my head in his hands.**

"**Hermione speak…… say anything!!"**

**I open my mouth to cuss him out when blood and vomit streams out, instead of insults. I make the clone cough and gag for dramatic effect. Voldemort is in a near panic, just frozen there as he shakes with fury and tries to keep a hold of my head, allowing my dirty blood to coat his hands and forearms. And then it happens; Hermione-clone dies with blood still streaming from her wounds and stomach bile blocking her airways. Her eyes glaze over and her chest rises and falls one last time. Her head lolls to the side and thunks on the destroyed table top. The instant the clone's heart stops, I am jerked roughly out of the Pensieve. I gasp for breath as I yank myself from the Pensieve, nearly collapsing from my long submersion. I latch onto the edge and focus on breathing. The many Hogwarts headmasters cheer at my mission accomplished, but I ignore them and gaze horrified at what Voldemort saw in my last moments. **

**My hair was tangled and caked together in lumps by the blood. The blue eyes were the size of dinner plates and my left arm twitched uncontrollably. Blood and vomit became a mask over my face and I was clearly choking on it. Both legs were broken and twisted at awkwardly impossible angles. At my stomach, four splintered stakes protruded from my belly and they all dripped blood; the revealing dress is now nothing but tattered, bloody rags. A growing pool of red ringed my limp form grotesquely. Slowly, the ghastly Hermione faded into the Pensieve.**

**I sank to the floor and curled up in a ball. I didn't know if it had worked, but I prayed to every God known to man that it had. I prayed for everyone still alive in that room, prayed that they wouldn't feel Voldemort's unforgiving fury at the slaughter of the one person he'd grown to care about in his long, hate-filled life.**


	16. The Aftermath

**Chapter 16: The Aftermath**

**Luna and I remained in the office, sitting on the desk as we took turns holding and rocking the baby. It was an unnerving twenty minutes that I will never forget. After a while, the old headmaster's portraits had given up their attempts at congratulations, seeing that I hadn't even looked at them the whole time I'd been here. I'd grown panicky about fifteen minutes in and began pacing back forth in front of the desk, trembling the whole time. The baby was unaware of my anxiety and was actually lulled to sleep by my shaking. The sun had just begun to creep out from behind the mountains when the lock on the office door clicked and a reluctant figure crept in. Ginny looked around the circular room in obvious confusion, like she wasn't sure what to look for. Then her eyes fell on me. Her jaw dropped to the floor and then she did something I'd never thought I'd see the brave Ginny Weasley do; she lost all self-control and ran at me sobbing hysterically.**

"**Oh my God!! I saw you d-d-die!!! There was blood…… everywhere!!! Your blood!! LOOK!"**

**I let my gaze fall to Ginny's white tank top, which was drenched in dried, crimson fluid. My blood….**

"**A-a-and I….. I held you. You were so cold and lifeless. **_**He**_**…..was furious." **

**She stuttered, shaking and pointing at Corey in my arms. She then sank to her knees, hyperventilating.**

"**Ron ran away with him…… the baby right there….. I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL GONNA DIE!! He grabbed m-me by my hair….. Said he w-w-would do what h-he did to you and would make Harry….. W-WAT-WATCH!! And the whole time I was waiting for you to wake up and stop him from hurting me!! I don't wanna be touched like that!!"**

**The whole time Ginny recited what had conspired in the Hall after my "death", I didn't say a word. I just held her trembling hand and listened intently to the story. Luna said nothing; she watched Ginny with sadness and pity in her tearful eyes.**

"…**.. How are you alive? How can you be up here holding my hand?! I SAW YOU!! YOU WERE GUTTED BY A FUCKING TABLE AND YET YOU'RE HERE WITH ME!! WHAT THE HELL HERMIONE?! Why are you still-…?"**

"…**.alive?" I finished sharply, dropping Ginny's hand and standing up with my child.**

"**I thought you'd thrilled Gin."**

**As I turned my back she stood quickly and grabbed my shoulder.**

"**I just don't get it 'Mione! I saw you die. I have your blood all over me! What, was that like a……. a clone or something?!"**

**I raise my brows at her and she smiled weakly.**

"**Seriously…..? Huh, I was totally kidding."**

**I just smiled and went for the door, beckoning Luna to follow suit.**

"**C'mon Gin, I want to see everyone again, show them I haven't lost any blood. See ya Professors!!"**

**I called over my shoulder as the four of us exit the office. I talked and laughed for the first time in almost a year freely and happily, knowing that now I had freedom and rights again in the world. In the Great Hall, it was as if the war had never existed; the tables were lined up as they were in previous years (with the exception of the one I'd been gored on). People sat and talked calmly in the relaxing environment. Laughter was echoing off the walls as well. Slytherins conversed with Gryffindors and were even listening to Muggle pop music on a radio someone had found. Peace had been restored.**

**A tap on my shoulder startled me and I turned around abruptly. A bloodied, tired looking man stood there, gazing at me hopefully. His left arm was resting on his chest in a sling, and behind him was a girl with strawberry blonde hair who looked a little older than me. She stared at me just like her father.**

"**Where is my daughter?" He whispered hoarsely.**

**Ginny and Luna looked at me and then at the man, apparently deciding he was confused.**

"**I'm sorry sir, but we've never seen you or your daugh-…."**

"**NO! She is Hermione Granger!!" The man snapped at Luna, cutting her off. He then collapsed at my feet and kneeled before me.**

"**Please….. Please tell me where she is!! Tell me what they did with Svetlana!!"**

**My jaw dropped to the floor.**

_**No….Her father is dead!! Her whole family died!! She killed herself for nothing!!**_

**The sister now stepped forward and seized my shoulders.**

"**WHERE IS MY LITTLE SISTER?!" She cried loudly, her body shaking with sobs.**

**The whole hall had become almost dead silent.**

"**I just want to see m-m-my baby sister ag-again!! I never told her how much she meant to me!!"**

**Several people had already escorted Mr. Mahann to Madam Pomfrey's makeshift hospital at the front of the hall. Now Svetlana's sister was being dragged there as well.**

"**I'M KATA HER OLDER SISTER!! SHE'S ALIVE!! YOU HAVE TO KNOW WHERE SHE IS!! NO!! NO I DON'T NEED SEDATIVES!!! HERMI…..!" **

**But it was too late; a sleeping draught had been poured down her throat and she collapsed in a heap on the floor. After what felt like an eternity, someone squeezed my wrist and spoke to me.**

"**Who's Svetlana?"**

**I spoke automatically, not even thinking. All I knew about her spilled from my mouth and Ginny was in the loop.**

"**She was one of the girls at the manor with me…. The men picked her cuz she looked so small and vulnerable. She thought her whole family had been murdered by the Death Eaters; that's why she killed herself…. With a razor in the Malfoy's master bathroom. She was so sweet…. And supportive. She didn't have to put up with all the bitching and moaning and my baby weight, but she did anyway and made me laugh whenever she could. Svetlana was a great sister; I can tell…."**

**The day went by in a blur after that; all I could think about was the families of the girls that didn't make it out of the manor. I'd never given a thought as to how their families would react to their daughter's deaths. Guilt flowed through my veins as I realized just how lucky I was to be alive with my beautiful baby boy. With that thought, I'd snapped out of it and was hugging all my friends from school until they couldn't breathe and were gasping for breath. A crowd had eventually gathered to see the baby. The Malfoys, the Weasleys, and many more came over just gaze at him as he slept against my chest. Molly and Narcissa in particular cooed over him the most.**

"**No, no!! Wait! Lucius I'll just hold him once more and that's all!! Oh, he's so precious!!" She begged as her husband dragged her to Draco's hospital bed.**

"**C'mon Cissy….." He grumbled. " I think it's time you showed your own son this kind of attention."**

"**CALEB!! ZOE!! EEEEEEKK!! GET OVER HERE AND LOOK AT HIM!!" I shriek as Lucius and Narcissa leave and Caleb Kentley and Zoe Arson take their spot.**

**Caleb and Zoe had adopted me after I was leave parentless (mother is still A.W.O.L.) in January of 1995. Zoe hadn't cut her black hair for the wedding like she said she would, so it still framed her face and complimented her green eyes. Caleb smiled he signature smile as he helped me to my feet and hugged me tightly.**

"**Hey JJ, what shenanigans have you gotten into while you were gone from us?" I asked warmly into my ear, using the nickname he gave me over three years ago.**

"**Oh….. Ya know, had a baby, and helped vanquish Voldemort."**

"**Well your schedule's been busy!" Zoe piped in and pulled me from Caleb into her own arms. I look at her puzzled.**

"**But you two got married!! That's what I'd consider a busy schedule!!"**

**Zoe's eyes twinkle and she brushes my hair from my face. Caleb just grins at me as if I should know what she's about to say.**

"**Sweetie, when I said I wanted you as my Maid of Honor, I meant it; we cancelled the wedding when you were kidnapped and we refused to re-schedule it until you were safely returned or it was confirmed that you were dead."**

**My jaw dropped and I felt my eyes water; they really meant it when said how much I meant to them when I was adopted. I giggled and smiled and hugged her again.**

"**Oh my God, seriously?! This is so great of you!! Can Corey be a part of it?!" I gushed suddenly without thinking.**

**She smiled even brighter and gently took Corey from my arms and rocked him slowly as he slept.**

"**I'm sure we can arrange that." She whispered before kissing the sleeping baby atop the head.**

**I turned back to the huge cluster of friends who sat on the ground and watched us with smiles plastered on their faces. Words failed me, so I just squealed and leapt in-between Harry and Ginny. That's how I spent the next five minutes; laughing and hugging the two of them while others dog-piled in to join us. I'd never been happier at that moment in my life. **


	17. For the Sake of the Baby

Okay this chapie is 18 months after the Battle of Hogwarts is actually my favorite one so far. Enjoy…… it's kinda long.

Chapter 17: For the baby's Sake

"**Dress!! Look Mommy!! Dress!!" Corey squealed as he tugged on Zoe's bridal train from the floor.**

**My heart leapt into my throat as I thought I heard the fabric tear. I left my position at the mirror, styling Zoe's shortened hair, to seize his wrist and successfully stopped the yanking.**

"**No sir, Corey Ronald!" My face is level with his.**

"**If you pull on Auntie Zoe's pretty dress one more time, you're getting a spanking and a timeout. Do you understand me?"**

**I wait for his eyes to turn red and his to become ghostly white, like his father's, as he opens his mouth to answer me. But as always, my fear is brushed aside for awhile and he replies politely as always.**

"**Yes Mommy." Corey pouts; I sigh in relief. "I sorry."**

"**Don't apologize to me; say you're sorry to Auntie Zoe." I say calmly, releasing his wrist.**

**Corey takes my hand and wobbles over to the stool where Zoe is sitting. She smiles down at him kindly. Zoe has always been more gentle and sympathetic towards him because of who his daddy is.**

"**I sorry Auntie." He says as he stares at the ground.**

"**It's okay Squirt!" She chuckles and lifts his chin she can see his face. Corey finally cracks a smile and crawls into her lap; I resume curling her shoulder-skimming 'do.**

"**Bud, you're getting big!" Zoe says brightly and Corey's smile widens. "How old are you now?"**

"**Mommy knows! Mommy, am I two now?!"**

**I cheat and glance at some extra wedding invitations by the mirror before I answer.**

Reserve December 12, 1999 on your Calendar!!

"**No, Hon', you're about one and a half." I state casually while placing rhinestone clips in Zoe's hair.**

"**NO WAY!! He's one and a half and he can say 'hippopotamus'?!" Zoe gasps in disbelief. She turns her head suddenly to look at me and I drop a clip.**

"**Well, Zo', Corey's very smart for his age." I can't disguise the slight worry in my voice. When I squat to pick the clip up, I chance a glance at Ginny whose applying eye shadow at the moment. She catches my gaze and merely shrugs.**

"**Mommy?" Corey sounds troubled.**

**I jerk my head up to look at him. He has this hurt expression on his face.**

"**Is that a bad thing?"**

**My eyes tear up and I take him in my arms. The last thing I want him to do is think that something's wrong with him or that I am afraid of him.**

"**No baby," I whisper so only he can hear and clip the final clip in place, "there is NOTHING wrong with being smart. I am so grateful for having a child like you and you should feel proud that you can say such big words and only be one and a half."**

**I have set him down and am kneeling at his height, looking into his eyes. I hate his eyes. They are the only trait he received from his father and it's painful to stare straight into them. The memories come flooding back every time. He has my olive skin tone, round head, and natural medium blonde hair. I love him so much, even though he reminds me every day of the monster that kidnapped, raped, and tortured me over two years ago. Right then, a painful flashback comes from the back of my brain and that's all I think about.**

"_STOP IT!! Ohmygodyou'rehurtingme!!"_

"_Now, Mudblood, let's not raise our voices at superior adults, hmmm?"_

_He thrusts, I scream._

"_Plea-Pl-Please just get off MEEEEEEE!!!"_

_More thrusting and screaming. Nails dig into my thighs and draw blood. He looks into my eyes as he licks the blood from his fingers. Those same eyes as my so- _**NO GODAMNIT!! He is NOTHING like his father!!**

**I shiver slightly as I rush back to now, away from September 11, 1997; the day Corey was conceived. All I can do is focus on how much love I have for my son. I love him unconditionally, which is why what I have to do today will be that much more painful.**

**I hug my son as Ginny and Zoe yak and yak about weddings and boys, giving us privacy. Not a moment later, the Best Man throws the door of the Bride's Room open.**

"**Okay everyone, Showtime!" He almost yells into the crowded room. The other four bride's maids stop conversing and begin straightening their gowns and hair. Mr. Loud-Best-Man sees me straightening Corey's tiny tux and winks at me once he catches my eye.**

"**Hey Gorgeous." He says slyly starting to step in.**

**I shiver when he calls me **_**'Gorgeous'**_**. I bet if I still had my baby weight on me he'd be hitting on someone else, like Zoe's sister, Meghan. Truth be told, I'm nervous around most men these days. Especially tools like this guy. I try to ignore him as he walks up to and me pulls me up, even though I'm fixing Corey's tie.**

"**You know it's a tradition in some countries for the Best Man and the Maid of Honor to hook up at the end of the evening." He smirks as he says it and a shiver runs down my spine.**

_Oh God!! Please leave me alone!!_

**I almost go back to ****that day****, but I fight it somehow.**

"**Brandon!!" Ginny barks at him as she walks up to stand next to me. I sigh in relief.**

_Thank you Jesus.…. Mary….. And Joseph…._

"**This may come as a shock to you, but not every woman you meet is going to think you're a stud-muffin. And even if they did, 99.9% still wouldn't sleep with you. Quit being a jack ass and get out of here." She snarls mercilessly and Brandon's smile disappears, becoming an angry scowl.**

"**Bitch." He mutters, storming from the room.**

" '**Mione, you okay? He's just a total ass-…."**

"**I'm fine Gin, really!!" I cut her off as I pick my son up.**

**I push past her to an available mirror to check myself. My hair is good; it's stayed in place entire afternoon and the light curls are holding as well. The gold bride's maid dresses are strapless and pools slightly at one's feet, leaving a slight train when I walk. The thin jeweled necklace that matches with the entire outfit is perfect; the gem rests in between my collarbone. This is it, and I don't look half bad.**

"**You look pretty Mommy." Corey says matter-of-factly.**

"**Thanks, pumkin." Is all I can say before the music starts up in the chapel.**

_Shit!! Already?!_

**I grab my son and the enormous bouquet and go speeding into Bitchy-Bride's-Maid mode.**

"**C'mon ladies!! No more checking yourselves in the mirror. We've had ninety minutes to waste time doing that. Okay, line up in this order and don't forget bouquets; Me, Meghan, Ginny, Rowan, Frieda, and Virginia. Got it? Let's go! It's wedding time!!"**

**Once out of the Bride's room, it's a short journey to the chapel. All six of us slow down to a glide as we enter to walk down the aisle. It's packed with people smiling as we near the alter. Many women giggle at Corey who waves at anyone he sees. I take my place along the left side on the top step once we reach the priest. Caleb waves at Corey as I set him down, holding his hand the entire time. He tries to run forward to play with his uncle, but I hold firmly and give him 'the look'. Meghan snickers as Corey turns to her and gives her a high five.**

"**Oh, he's so sweet, Hermione!! He must be a joy to look after!!"**

"**Oh yeah….. Oodles of fun." I whisper as he plops down at my feet, apparently bored with the wedding already.**

"**Shhhhh!!" Meghan squeals, looking towards the doors of the church. "Here comes my Big Sis!!"**

**Sure enough, Zoe floats down the aisle in her silk gown with her balding father. She smiles brightly and it seems to reach everyone in the church. As she meets Caleb and they walk up the stairs together, I see a familiar freckled, red-headed boy. My heart freezes. I feel like my stomach has just dropped out of my butt.**

_WHY THE HELL IS RON HERE?!_

**I whip my head around to glare at Ginny; her smile disappears and she stares at the floor. I follow her lead to avoid staring at Ron.**

"**Dearly beloved, we are here to join Caleb Eric Kentley and Zoe Isabelle Arson in holy matrimony…."**

_God, I want to do this until I got home and Corey would be crashed for the night!!_

"…**.Love is a rare thing these days, therefore it must be cherished and respected in all its glory…."**

_Why did she invite him?? What was she thinking??_

"…**.These two are here to swear their honor, willingness…." **

_I don't know if I can do this, especially here._

"…**. To love one another as long as the both shall live."**

_No Hermione! This doesn't change a thing. Here is as good a place as any to break it to him. I've avoided it for too long now._

"…**.Pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."**

**As they kiss, I blink in confusion. **

_Did I just miss the whole thing by thinking about breaking it to Ron?_

**I shake my head to refocus on the bride and groom who've already begun the walk out of the church. Seeing that I am the Maid of Honor, I pick my squirming toddler up and lead the other girls off the alter to follow the Kentley's out into the parking lot. The reception is to be held at a castle in Greenwich Park; everyone just follows the Bride's Maids, Groom's Men, and the actual couple to the site of the party just down the road. The excitement in the air is contagious to everyone inside….. Except me. I stare blankly at a wall for the cutting of the cake and the first dance before Ginny snaps me out of it.**

"**Hermione, quit with the moping." She snaps at me. I just look back at her while I rock a sleeping Corey in my arms. "I don't care if you're PMSing, or you and Ron are fighting, or you feeling so pathetic about being a 19-year-old mother; just knock it off!! This Zoe's happiest day of her life and you're just pouting in a corner! You can be so self-centered, you know? She and Caleb didn't have to take in after what happened to your daddy; which you also need to stop blaming yourself for as well! For God's sake!! The man was addicted to Crystal Met-…."**

"**I can't keep him." I state blandly, not looking at her.**

**Ginny stares at me blankly.**

"**Can't keep who? What are you going on about?"**

"**I can't financially support myself and a child, Gin. Technically, I'm just a high school dropout." I answer, watching Caleb smack Zoe with chocolate cake when she's not looking.**

"**Hermione, you're so paranoid; Ron and my whole family are taking care of you two for eighteen months straight. Why should anything change now?"**

"**Because now I realize that we aren't in love; we were just staying together for the sake of the baby. I thought I loved him….. But then again I was emotional and pregnant as well."**

**Her face is calm, but I can tell that on the inside she's gob smacked.**

"**And how will leaving him benefit you. You just said yourself that you can't support yourself-…."**

"…**.. And a child, Ginny." I correct her before she even says it. "I can support myself but not Corey, too. For the sake of myself, I must leave and try to be independent. It wouldn't be right to mooch off a man that I do not have romantic interest in. But for the sake of my son, he must say with Ron. He already thinks that he is his 'daddy'."**

**Ginny sighs heavily and stands up. She looks me over another time before speaking.**

"**Don't expect me to tell him; I'm not going to do that to my brother."**

**She turns swiftly and joins the other Bride's Maids for a picture with Zoe. I don't really care that I'm not going to be in the photo. I grab a place card and hurriedly scribble an address on the back.**

6400 blk. Tahiti Circuit

Auckland, New Zealand

Home phone: 436-095-1893

**Cramming it down the front of my dress, I stand slowly as to keep from waking Corey. I scan the room only once and see that Ron is already headed for me.**

_Perfect._

"**Miss Granger," He says with a grin. "Would you accompany me in this **_**Tango**_**?"**

"**Yes, I'd love to! Hold on, lemme set him down for a bit." I answer and charge over to the Kentley's table. Zoe and Caleb smile when I approach them; I do my best to smile back.**

"**Zo', would you be an awesome person and watch him for a bit? Ron and I are going to share a dance."**

"**Of course Sweetie!!" She takes him gently from me and all the other Maids (except Ginny, she raises her brows at me) coo over him.**

"**I need to talk to you in private later, 'kay?" I whisper so only she can hear, then dash with Ron to the nearly empty dance floor.**

"**Okay?" Zoe says clearly confused as to why.**

**Even though Ron and I are basically the only couple dancing, I wait until the others are well out of hearing range before I speak.**

"**Ron?" I say with my head resting on his shoulder.**

"**Hmmmm?"**

_Ugh, here it goes…. moment of truth._

"**I want you to have custody of Corey." I blurt a little louder than intended.**

**I can feel him frown as he takes it in.**

"**Why do you say that?"**

"**Because Ron, I only love you as a friend, therefore I don't think its right that we continue to live together."**

**We stop dancing and he stares into my eyes, finally realizing that I mean every word I say.**

"**So all of a sudden, you don't want to spend the rest of your life with me?!" He whispers harshly.**

**A nearby couple eyes us suspiciously.**

_Damnit Ron!! Just shut up and listen to me._

"**Ron," I say through gritted teeth. "This is not about you. Don't even attempt to make it so. I have realized that once the pregnancy hormones left for good, that I don't love you like that. I clung to you for the sake of my son. But I can't do so forever, seeing as that I don't want to marry you. I have to move out and be independent; I already have a job, as an assistant for a magazine editor. But I can't support myself along with Corey with that job alone. That's where you step in. I've been thinking about this for a while, and getting a tip on my mother's location ultimately made my final decision. Corey is weaned off of breast milk and he speaks very well for his age. You can handle him. I promise."**

**The song has changed but we still don't dance to it. Ron is still struggling with a decision.**

"**That makes sense, but again, why do I have to keep ****your**** son?"**

**I bite my lip. I know he just wants me to say that I'm barely capable of taking care of myself again. It was easy admitting this to Ginny; she didn't throw it back in my face.**

"**I can't financially support the two of us. You've got your whole family to care for you and I only ****might ****know where my mother is. Corey already thinks you're his father, so it won't be that bad."**

"**Where's your mother?!" He asks excitedly, his face lighting up. "You've tracked her down?!"**

_At least he's happy for the good news…._

"**The Southern Hemisphere; I'm leaving tonight in- shit!! Two hours from now."**

**We both look back at Zoe conversing with her little sister, unaware that I might never see her again.**

"**You'd better tell Zoe." Ron says matter-of-factly. "She deserves to know just as much as I."**

**I turn back to him and kiss him on the cheek. He blushes slightly now that we're officially 'just friends'**

"**I'm telling her now and then I have to leave for Auckland. Take care of him and love enough for the both of us. I hope to be back sooner rather than later." **

**We hug each other tightly for the final time, for what seems like hours. When he lets go, I'm running as fast as I can in my heels to Zoe Kentley's table. She doesn't turn from her sister and her cousin, Frieda, until their conversation is finished. When she looks back at me finally, her eyes shine with admiration.**

"**Ginny told me everything. How you know that you need to at least try to be independent and stand on your own two feet? It takes serious maturity, especially at your age to admit that. I see you spoke to Ronald as well." She comments and I turn to look at Ron. There's that same lost expression on his face as he chugs some champagne. "Great choice by the way; I know he's got it in him. You're more than welcome to visit our place of course! And bring Corey! I love this little guy."**

"**Well, I guess Ginny didn't tell you this part of the story." I smile at her, pulling a plane ticket from my little beaded bag placing it on the table. Her eyeballs nearly pop out of her head.**

"**NEW ZEALAND?!?! This is random why Hon'?! What on earth are you fly- Oh!! And it's roundtrip!! Why Hermione?"**

**I pull the address from my gown and slap it n her hand. She stares at it confused.**

"**That's the residence of Corinne Granger, my mother." I say boldly pointing at it for emphasis.**

"**Seriously?? How did you track her down?!"**

"**Well, **_**Vogue UK **_**has some impressive resources in the editor's office."**

**Zoe snatches the tickets and checks the time and her watch before turning paler than ever.**

"**You've got ninety minutes to catch this plane." She gasps. I stay put and shrug.**

"**WELL GET UP AND GO!! Airport Security is insane these days!!" She shrieks; most of the guests stop and stare.**

"**I was waiting for that." I chuckle and grab my purse. Not a second later, I'm sprinting towards the exit and yelling over my shoulder the entire way.**

"**Zoe, guard that paper with your life!! Bye ladies!!"**

"**Bye-bye, 'Mione!!" The fellow Bride's Maids chirp. **

**Once on the concrete in front of said castle, I whistle down a taxi that almost zooms past me.**

"**TAXI! TAXI!! Oh thank you so much! Take me to Greenwich/London International please."**

"**Blimey girl!! That's just across from Financial District!!"**

**I roll my eyes and throw a couple hundred pound notes from my purse into the passenger seat."**

"**Is THIS enough?!"**

"**Mighty generous of ya', ma'am. To the airport it is, then."**

**With my pumps in one hand, purse in the other, I come to a skidding halt in front of Gate A41.**

"**Please tell me I didn't miss it!!" I gasp to the lady behind the counter.**

**A girl named Kennedy smiles kindly from behind a desk and answers "No ma'am, in fact the plane is still waiting for you at the end of that tunnel."**

"**Thank you, thank you, and thank you!!" I start running at top speed again before she calls to me again.**

"**Ma'am, Is that your only luggage you're taking with you?" I almost shriek at her for asking such a stupid question, and then I remember that she doesn't know it's a bewitched purse.**

"**Yep, all I need is right here!!" I chirp happily.**

**She raises her eyebrows slightly then shrugs her shoulders and brushes it off.**

"**Alright then, enjoy your flight to Auckland." Kennedy says brightly as she shuts the gate's large padded door and the huge airport atrium disappears from view.**


	18. The Meeting of the Mothers

I know it's been forever, but believe it or not, I have a life. I didn't forget about the story, just been trying to make it through the third term at school. Enough apologizing…… here you go people.

Chapter 18: The Meeting of the Mothers

**From the 3-way intersection that connected it to the rest of the neighborhood, Tahiti Circuit looked oddly like those perfect suburban settings in Hollywood films. Kids ran through sprinklers to attempt to escape the 90 degree summer heat and their parents sat and seemed to be just chatting on the porch, but were really watching their children intently from behind a lemonade glass. I just walked along the sidewalk and avoided looking at anyone or anything more than necessary. For some reason, I felt as though I didn't belong and shouldn't draw attention to myself. I had all the right clothes on so that I blended in with the locals and was intent to simply find my mother's house by instinct. This was now looking unlikely. The road twisted up the side of a steep hill and disappeared around to an unknown number of homes.**

_I've got to get directions. But how can I do that without drawing attention?_

**That's when I got lucky. A young girl on a bike was pedaling towards me. She had the dark skin of the native Maori people, so for some reason, I knew she could help me. I waited until the girl was only a few steps away until I spoke up.**

"**Psst! Little girl, I need to talk to you."**

**She stopped quickly but managed to not slip off or flip the bike. She looked up at me with extreme curiosity.**

"**May I ask you where a Cor-….."**

"**Pai." She interrupted quickly.**

"**Excuse me?" I asked, puzzled and slightly annoyed; the last thing I needed was attitude from a sassy, bare-footed New Zealander.**

"**My name is Pai, and I must get home quickly to my Kuro. Tell me what you need, but I must go home right after." She explained while kicking a pebble across the street.**

**I wasted no time. I pulled my only remaining picture of my mother from the back pocket of my capri's and showed her with hopeful eyes.**

"**You know Miss Corinne? Where on this street does she live?" I was so close to seeing her again that my voice had become urgent.**

**Pai looked over the photo quickly and then smiled up at me.**

"**You've got her eyes. She talks a lot about you, you know."**

"**Pai, where is she?!"**

**Pai smiled bigger and pointed up the hill, where the larger homes were.**

"**I just come from there. See the big, Spanish-looking one with the porch overlooking the sea? She's there right now. I tell her you come. I saw it in my dream. Don't keep your mama waiting any longer."**

**And on that note, Pai was once again pedaling down the street, a smile plastered on her face. I turned away from her as she rounded the corner and I began again to trudge up the street. I tried to remain calm, to walk slowly and not draw attention to myself. As I walked on, however, the need to see my mother just one more time overpowered my will to lay low. The activities of the street stopped simultaneously once I had started sprinting down the winding road. My flip flops flew off my feet and I didn't even care. I just continued to run as though my life depended on it. I was short of breath and my feet were killing me, but the house was so close and I refused to stop simply because I am in pain. Giving birth was way worse than this and I fought through it and never gave up. When I turned onto the sidewalk, my feet felt the change from uneven asphalt to smooth and stained rock. I skidded to a halt and rang the doorbell all at once. I stood up straight and put my hands on my head to catch my breath.**

**What felt like an eternity later, the door was slowly opened. My mother's face was right there when it was completely opened. I nearly cried when I saw her; she already had tears streaked on her face. We stood there staring, taking one another in. I, drenched in sweat, and then Corinne, sleepy looking and emotional. It was too much for me. I finally burst into tears and rushed forward to my mother that I hadn't seen in nearly five years. She smiled and took me in her arms lovingly.**

"**It's okay, I'm here." That was all she said, but it was enough for me. It felt like a miracle to hear her voice again.**

**I stood there crying for ages. This was one of those 'too good to be true moments' that I'd have never thought I'd experience. Stupidly, I wondered if I was having a dream, which has never been the case. I jumped when someone shook me, and I realized my mom was no longer hugging me, but holding me at arm's length by my shoulders. I gulped and looked up at her. Same old understanding smile.**

"**Sweetie, I think we need to talk for awhile."**

**I just nod and let her lead me into her home…… which is HUGE by the way. Everything seemed to be in flawless condition. Expensive paintings lined the walls of the main hallway and the lighting made the place feel more spacious. The sitting room was the first stop on the house tour. All the sofas were facing the fireplace that stuck elegantly from the wall.**

_How can she afford all of this?! _**I was gob smacked by the sheer size and beauty of my mother's home. I told myself pathetically that she would never have used the money from my father's death for something like this. Sighing, I flopped down onto a section of the wrap around coach. Corinne came in shortly after with a glass of ice water. Before she could even sit, I had snatched the water from her grasp and was practically spilling it down my shirt. My mom watched patiently and even smiled weakly at me as I emptied the glass in seconds. She opened her mouth speak once I had caught my breath, but all it took was holding up a finger and mom waited for me to speak my mind.**

"**First of all, where did you get all this money for a house like this?" I gasped while gesturing at my fancy surrounding.**

**Corinne bit her lip before she answered me.**

"**Long story short," She whispered tiredly. ", I came here because I figured it was the furthest away from your father. I wanted no contact of any kind with him. For awhile, I stayed with an old college friend who majored in design; he'd always told me that I should be a model. So since he had connections with some very important people, he hooked me up and I've been promoting industries and businesses in the Pacific islands for nearly four years. That's how I got all the money, sweetheart."**

**I raised my brows at her and she looked hurt. **

"**So none of it was from dad's life insurance contract?"**

**My mom stares at me with a puzzled expression.**

"**Life insur- ….. Hermione why would even think about….."**

**Realization hits and her eyes grow watery almost instantly.**

"**David's dead isn't he?"**

**I just look at her completely stunned.**

"**Mom, he's been gone since December 1994! How could you have had no idea as to what happened?! It's been five years Mom!" I add at the end for emphasis.**

**I don't think I've ever been this infuriated with someone before.**

**Corinne Granger doesn't reply. She whimpers and puts her head in her hands. It doesn't prevent me from hearing her sob. I should hate her for being so ignorant about her former husband for so long, but I don't have it in my heart to disown my own mother.**

"**Baby, the whole reason I moved out here was so he would leave me alone. Your father had issues, severe issues with drug abuse. I couldn't take it anymore. I wish I was as strong as you; you still believed in him. I can't imagine the struggles of every-"**

"**Yes you can, Mom! You put up with it all time." I cut her off. Five years and she still keeps blaming herself.**

"**I had to beg him to get help. He was in horrible shape when you left. Before he had the decency to get high when I wasn't around. But after the divorce, he didn't care anymore. Eventually, I convinced him to check into rehab, but he just checked out once I left for Hogwarts. He couldn't stop even for me, his daughter."**

**I bit my lip to from rambling on about my feelings. Mom wiped the tears from her eyes but continued to stare at the floor.**

"**How did he die?"**

"**Mom, I don't think you need….."**

"**Hermione Jean, I have the right to know how my David died!!"**

**She was serious. The helplessness and sorrow had disappeared and was replaced with anger and curiosity. I sighed. She'd only get it out of me later, so I had just better tell her now.**

"**Before Christmas, that was when he died. I was visiting my boyfriend and the Weasley's. I was always away for a while on the holidays and dad was supposed to be in rehab so I didn't bother calling. He was at our house smoking pot and snorting meth for two days before he finally overdosed. And the worst part is that….. that he was on the second floor balcony and decided to jump off and land on his feet. But it just broke his legs….. in the end the drugs killed hm. The cops said it was a suicide, but you can't commit suicide when you don't know what the hell you're doing….."**

**I stopped myself before I got carried away. My mother was looking at me now. Had this loving, caring look in her eyes.**

"**Baby, I've always been proud of you for staying with your dad. I didn't have the courage to fight for him anymore. Even though I moved here to put him in the past, I still worried for and missed you so much. I missed my baby girl" (I rolled my eyes when she said this.) "so much and I prayed that you stayed safe every day. I kind of adopted a girl while here. Talking to her about you kept me sane. She comes to see me one a week on an old, hand-me-down bike."**

"**Pai." I whispered with a smile. Corinne smiled back.**

"**You've met her?! Well of course, she probably told you how to get here. Before she left, she said you'd be coming soon for a long-awaited reunion, but I didn't believe her. I thought she was crazy!"**

**I smiled weakly.**

"**Mom, I don't know if you know this, but the Maoris are a special people. If anything, Pai was here simply to watch over you until I arrived." **

**That one comment started a whole new conversation, which led to another and another. Soon we'd completely lost track of time. We had so much to tell each other and not nearly enough time. Right when I was describing the Voldemort-free wizarding world, the phone rang from the nearby kitchen.**

"**Oh! Damn it, it's probably my boss. Wait here honey, I'll be back in a flash." My mother leapt up from her seat and went to answer the phone.**

**I sighed as she disappeared into the other room and the ringing had stopped. I was here, I had connected with my mother…… but now what. I couldn't just convince her to move back to Europe overnight. But I can't exactly stay here for too long either. What to do? I twirl my marshmallow in the fireplace until it catches fire. As it melts and plops into the flames, my mother calls me from the kitchen.**

"**Hermione Jean, it's for you." I tell that her teeth were clenched; my mother only uses that tone of voice and clenches her teeth when she's absolutely furious.**

**I stand shakily and navigate to the kitchen, where she is waiting silently for me. My mother glares daggers at me as soon as I turn the corner and approach her. She is leaning on the marble countertop with the phone receiver against her chest so the other line can't hear her. I stop in front of her with a questioning gaze that she answers by merely thrusting the phone at me. I slowly put it to my ear, watching her stern face.**

"**Hello, Hermione Granger speaking?"**

"**Mommy!! Mommy!! Come home, Mommy!! I need you!! Don't leave us here!!"**

**My jaw dropped to the floor and I almost started crying as hard as my son was.**

"**Baby, be quiet. I'm going to be home soon. You'll see. Sweetheart it's okay……" I tried to calm him while watching my mother shake her head in disgust.**

"**Mommy, why'd you go?" Corey sobbed into the phone. "Daddy said you gone, so I say bye-bye now."**

"**I'm coming back, Pumkin, I promise. I'll see you very soon okay? And then I'll give you a great big bear hug okay?"**

**Sniffles, whimpers, and then, "Okay Mommy….. I love you."**

"**I love you too, Corey. Is Daddy here with you?"**

**Sniffles. "Yeah, he's right here."**

**My brow furrowed and I leaned against the wine glass cabinet; I had A LOT to say to Ron right now. None of it was nice in anyway.**

"**Corey, give Daddy the phone, now, please."**

**There were muffled voices for a brief moment and then a new voice was on the other receiver.**

"**Hey 'Mione, how's it going at….."**

"**Ronald, don't talk so sweetly to me. I am not happy with you. You tuck him to bed right now!! I checked; it is 4 am in England and you have my son wide awake frantically calling me. That is unacceptable!!"**

"**He wanted to talk to you Hermione!! I only wanted him to calm down!!"**

"**There are other ways than keeping him up EIGHT HOURS past bedtime!! If you give him everything he wants, he'll just end up like Draco Malfoy. Or worse; his father."**

"**You are overreacting on a major lev….!!"**

"**Ronald, I don't want to talk to you anymore!! Just deal with him and leave me alone!!" With that, I slammed the phone into its base and I felt the tears begin to flow.**

"**Hermione, stop blubbering! You got yourself into this mess." My mother snapped at the sight of my watering eyes.**

**I glowered back at her.**

"**Excuse me? What?!"**

"**I thought you were smarter than this. Your father and I stressed to you over and over about staying away from sexual relations with men and look where it got you!! Ron Weasley always seemed questionable to me. Damn it, I thought I had taught you better!! You probably dropped out of school didn't you?? Hermione Jean, you have a little boy back in England and no way of supporting him. You, young lady, are not getting any money from me!! This was YOUR choice and if you think-…."**

"**Mum, you don't understand!! I had no choice!!" I blurt in the middle of her ranting.**

**Corinne's eyebrows are raised at my outburst.**

"**You had no choice? Bullshit, you chose to be irresponsible. Just like every other pregnant high school dropout."**

"**Mom, they took me from the wedding." I sobbed, completely breaking down for the first time. "I was in a room with seventy other girls, and only four were going to make it out alive. But they were just going to get raped by Death Eaters every day."**

**My mother's glare had turned to a look of horror and pity. I wiped a tear from my face and continued.**

"**I was picked by Voldemort. He liked me because….. Mum why didn't tell me I was part Veela?! He would've left me alone if I had been normal! He touched me, Mom!! I was scared and I begging him to get off of me!! I had no choice!! If I killed Corey, he'd have killed me!! I almost lost him. He was gonna take him from me!! You don't understand!!"**

**I sunk to the floor in a heap. My mother gasped and followed shortly after, wrapping her amrs around my trembling shoulders.**

"**Baby, it's alright. I understand now….."**

"**NO!! NO ONE UNDERSTANDS!!"**

**And that was the simple truth.**


	19. Adieu

Chapter 19: Adieu

_May 19, 2000_

**Lo and behold, I had everything in my office packed into boxes except my phone when it rang loudly for the first time since I'd been working here. I stopped with my hand hovering over the doorknob and eyed the ringing device suspiciously. As I recall, my phone number at this bank was private and was given to nobody. Plus, I was forbidden to give it to anyone other than an exceptionally confused customer, which rarely is the case. To add to that, this is the Ministry of Magic for Christ sake! The only reason we even have phones in offices today is because quote-on-quote "in order to prevent the hatred and fear of muggles, we must better understand their everyday life". Somehow, the installing of telephones won the popular vote and now they're in every office in this huge place. There really is no point in having them though; on the rare occasions that they do ring, the witch or wizard who should be answering said phone just gazes at it in awe until it goes to the answering machine.**

**I roll my eyes and make my way over to the phone that has rung about four times now. Sitting on my desk, I pluck it from the base and recite the monologue that all bank accountants must memorize before they get the job here into the receiver.**

"**Hello, Ministry Bank of Trust. We are the largest, most dependable banking establishment this side of the Wizarding World. I'm Hermione and I'll be assisting you today. How may I help you sir or ma'am?"**

**Short pause. And then, "Damn, aren't you dedicated? Are the 'Powers that Be' listening in as we speak? Is that why you said that so perfectly?"**

**I sigh and relax immediately; I uncross my legs and lay down across my desk, twirling the phone cord as I do so.**

"**Hey mum." **

**My professional accountant voice has vanished and I sound as tired as I feel.**

"**First of all how'd you even get this number? I know I didn't give it to you because that would earn me an immediate butt-kicking from the boss."**

"**Sweetie, we're Grangers; it's in our blood. You had to know that I'd find the number one day."**

"**Actually, I was in denial and I hoped by some miracle you wouldn't. But anyway what's up? Is Corey being a brat?"**

**A pause; she's thinking about how to answer. I feel my stomach drop when I think of all the awful things that could go wrong. And what's worse is that I am on the complete opposite side of the world from the both of them. Even if something horrible did happen, it would take me days to even reach Auckland. I gulp nervously and try to restrain myself. **

"**Mum, what is it?" **

**I've never been a very patient person.**

**Deep breath. **

"**I don't agree with this."**

"**With what mother; be specific."**

**My voice turns cold because I know where she's going and I don't want to hear it.**

"**With you not keeping your child, that's what! With you running off to the states to chase some dream that most likely won't amount to anything. You. Have. A. child. To. Raise! How can you be selfish like this? Maybe I would love to see my grandson more after this. When you ship him off to live with Ronald and whatever wench he decides to marry, guess what? She most likely won't want either of us in their lives because she will have convinced herself that Corey is **_**her **_**son."**

**My jaw is tight. I sit up and clutch the edge of the desk to keep myself from shrieking at her. Breathing heavily for a few seconds I open my eyes and collect my thoughts.**

"**Selfish? That's the name you picked for what I've chosen to do? Selfish? Do you have any idea how difficult this will be for me as well as you? You don't know what the hell I went through to have that little boy and keep him away from his rapist father."**

"**Hermione Jean, this is unnecessary. Of course I know what you've been thr-….."**

"**No you don't, mother."**

_Nobody understands…..nobody understands….._

"**You don't understand. Don't pretend otherwise. You held me when I had flashbacks and panic attacks but that is all."**

_Morning at the Malfoy Manor….. The sun shines through the curtains and instantly brightens all it touches….._

"**Hermione, sweetie just calm down. Are you having another flashback?"**

…_.. But not me._

"**Mum just shut it and let me talk. All I want is to put this behind me and move on to do greater things with my life."**

_A pure white hand has its claws digging into my belly as I lay on my side. The hand is attached to an arm that is wrapped around my waist and holds me firmly._

"**I can't really do that here can I? All these people know what happened to me and most of them treat me like I'm a sensitive, vulnerable little kitten."**

_The monster breathes into my ear; I shiver and try to refrain from whimpering. It will only wake him up and he will hurt me yet again._

"**How is giving my child to Ron 'selfish'? I don't have the money or the loving environment that he has. He's got six siblings and both parents! All I have to offer is you!"**

_The light breathing halts. It's awake._

"**This is the 21st century! I cannot raise a child on 30,000 pounds a year!"**

_Another pale hand snakes up my back and slowly pulls my head back by my hair._

"**Hermione, I can tell from your voice that you're panicking! Don't think about him! Please honey, don't do this to yourself."**

"**I don't have the mon….. Give me some time, I'll make it wor….. And it's what's best for….. Oh my God mum! I want him out of my head!"**

**I drop the phone on the desk and clutch my head. I can't still hear her frantically calling for me….. But all I can think about is **my head slowly falls back until I can see those evil eyes. We are feeling _totally opposite emotions right now; you can tell from our eyes. I am terrified and on the verge of tears while he is aroused at my terror and ogling at my naked form. It's going to happen and I can't prevent it. I close my eyes and seal myself off from the outside world and allow the rape to commence…..._

**My eyes jolt open. I'm on the floor of my office; people walking through atrium stop and briefly look at me through the office window. I stand up shakily, straighten my cream dress suit and listen for my mother. **

**Silence. It's unbelievably deafening.**

**Panicking, I yank the telephone up from the floor and shove it to my ear.**

**Sobs are echoing from the other end. It's like I just went deaf to the rest of the world and all I can hear is my mother crying. **

**Slowly, I lower myself into the desk chair, all the while opening and closing my mouth like a stupid goldfish. Finally words come out.**

"**Mum, mom… it's over now."**

**The sobs stop for a second and heavy breathing takes their place.**

"**No, Mione, it's over ****for****now****."**

**I gulp. She's speaking the truth.**

**More breathing. It's heavier than before.**

_**Jesus, I had better not have scared her into having a heart attack!**_

"**Mum, is everything alright? Are you having trouble breathing?"**

"**Sweetie I'm fine. I just can't believe I didn't realize it before….."**

**I frown into the receiver.**

_**What the hell is she going on about?**_

**When I continue to be silent, she goes on.**

"**You're stilling having these painful flashbacks, Hermione. And it doesn't help when you try to go on with a conversation while it's happening. You should be focusing on making them go away; maybe that's why they've gotten worse as the days wear on. Sweetie, you don't really have the mental capacity to handle children."**

**My heart sank. She knows me too well. That was the main reason I was sending my kid off, I just didn't want to admit it to her. The money and family situations were my way of avoiding telling my mother the real reason. I grit my teeth before speaking up again.**

"**Then you now understand why I have to do this right mom?"**

**Silence. I know she's nodding though.**

"**Good I'm glad you can accept it now. Hey, go comfort Corey; I just know that he's hiding behind a corner listening to this whole thing."**

**My mother chuckles and it makes me crack a weak smile too.**

"**Of course 'Mione. I don't think I've said this too you yet but I'm so proud of how you're handling this."**

**Someone knocks on my office door three times as she says this.**

**I freeze and glance nervously at the door. When I have a customer, a paper airplane flies through the window above my door and lands on my desk with all the customer information before they enter my office. No one EVER just knocks.**

"**Hey thanks mum. Look I got to go; customer's waiting outside the door. Love you bye."**

**I hang up before she even replies and jump up to open the door. **

**My feet hurt sooooo badly and I wince whilst I walk.**

_**I hate these f-ing four-inch heels.**_

**I put on a smile and gracefully open the door.**

**No customer. It's Geneva, the bank's receptionist. She has her trademark smile and hoop earrings on. Geneva was a Saudi Arabian refugee about three years ago who fled the country when her father was revealed to be an active member of Islamic Jihad. She, her mother, and her little brother fled the country and renounced Islam when they arrived in England. As you may have guessed, her birth name was not Geneva; the whole family changed their names for protection when they moved here. I don't even know her real name and we've become very close friends. Just recently, she stopped wearing the traditional Middle Eastern shukrs she normally wore and owned nothing but modern European clothes. **

**I envied and admired Geneva; she came to a strange country where no one knew of her past and she is building a successful life from it.**

**Just like I plan to do.**

**She held up a golden name plate for me to see and my heart sank.**

_**Shit, I totally forgot to tell her that I'm leaving today.**_

**Geneva's triumphant smile as she handed it to me made me feel even worse. I slowly lowered my eyes to read the plate.**

**HERMIONE "MJ" GRANGER**

**I gulp. This won't make it any easier. When I don't say anything, she finally breaks the silence.**

"**Think of it as an early birthday gift." She says with a perfect English accent. "I had to pull some strings to get it done, but in the end, Mr. Malfoy said that it would 'definitely change her decision'."**

_**Oh my God, Lucius Malfoy seriously thought a cheapie personalized name plate would convince me to keep this job?**_

"**Uh, earth to MJ…..?"**

**I jerk my head back up to look at Geneva. Her smile is gone; I think she realized something was up as she recited Malfoy's words.**

"**Wanna tell me what the hell that's supposed to mean?"**

**Her face, eyes, and even her posture is serious.**

**I smile genuinely and force the plate back into her hands.**

"**Gee Geneva, it's sweet and all but I won't be needing this after all."**

**I try to shut the door and run back to grab all my things, but Geneva seriously has the speed of a Quidditch player. She catches the door and my forearm at the same time and holds my gaze.**

"**Hermione, you know my life story. I was smuggled across three Middle Eastern countries and walked through Eastern Europe during the winter to get into this great country. It's safe to say after all that, I'm not taking no for an answer. What's going on?"**

_**Damn her and her no-nonsense attitude.**_

**I'm so tired of lying to people who actually love and care for me. Right then, I blurt the truth out for her.**

"**Geneva, I'm not coming back after today. I'm going to the states so I can go somewhere with my life."**

**She lets go of my arm and looks hurt.**

"**Oh my God. So what, you were planning on sneaking out of here and never returning without telling me?"**

_**Damn you shut it and let me talk.**_

**I close my eyes, take a breath and continue.**

"**Geneva, I have so much respect for you. You are one of the few people who genuinely wants to be my friend because of who I am, not because of what happened to me. I'm so sick of the people here smiling to my face, but turning around and gossiping about the 'poor-innocent-rape-victim-who-deserves-a-better-life'. That's what I'm going to do….. I'm going to make a better life. But I need to get away from this place. Too many people….. Know and….. Judge and treat me like I'm fragile here."**

**I pause and study Geneva's face. She is on the verge of tears.**

"**I want to start over, Eve. Just like you."**

**Geneva wiped a tear and stared and the floor for a few seconds before regaining her composure and looking up at me.**

"**So….. Because I'm your only true friend here….. You were going to leave me in the dark when you left so I could get the story the next day from gossip around the water cooler?"**

**I sigh. I feel like a total bitch not telling her first, but I just didn't know how to tell her.**

"**Honestly, Eve, I didn't know what to say or what you'd do. I mean you-you're you! You'd be the first person to handcuff me to my desk when the news was out!"**

**I laugh brokenly because the tears are starting to fall. Geneva smiles and hugs me. We stay like that for a while, with passersby glancing at us every now and then. I couldn't care less.**

"**So," Geneva pulls away and wipes another tear from her face. "Leaving early or the usual time?"**

**I grimace.**

"**At my lunch break, I'm levitating all this stuff out of here." I sigh while gesturing to the boxes of belongings in my office.**

**She smiles glumly at me one last time.**

"**Hermione, I think it's great that you want to strive for the best, but along the way, you're going to need some moral support."**

**I pause and think about that. Geneva turns and strides back to her elegant rounded desk in the middle of the lobby. I can't help but smirk at her. **

_**I wish more people were awesome like her.**_

"**Hey! MJ! Focus please."**

**I snap out of my daze and look up at Geneva sitting behind her desk. She's waving at me**

"**If you're leaving can I keep your name plate?"**

**I glance down at it puzzled then look back up at her.**

"**Uh what for?"**

**Geneva rolls her eyes as if it's obvious.**

"**Something to remember you by, of course! I'll put it next to the crazy pictures of us on my birthday."**

_**Dammit! She kept those pictures of us being retarded?**_

**I crack another smile and toss it to her across the lobby. She catches it and sets it in the desired spot. After readjusting her desk décor, Geneva gives me a quick thumbs up.**

"**Yeah cuz I was so worried." I whisper before turning back into my room to continuing packing up.**

_12:37 PM, same day_

"**Well Mr. and Mrs. Gellar, you're all set! The transaction has been cleared and you are now go to begin house hunting." I smiled triumphantly, collecting all the needed paperwork from the desk in front of me and passing it to Rupert Gellar.**

"**Hermione thank you so much for your patience!" Justine Gellar beamed as she shook my hand.**

"**Your boss informed us that you might be leaving before you could complete all the paperwork and budgets. We were so worried that we'd get shifted to someone else so thank you for staying until we were finished."**

**I bit my lip to refrain from swearing at my boss.**

_**So, Lucius has been going around telling customers about my departure.**_

"**Right!" I say, snapping out of my angry stupor. **

"**I didn't want to leave you guys hanging, so I delayed my departure a few weeks."**

"**Hermione, if you don't mind me asking, what are you planning to do in America?"**

_**Here it goes. Just say it, they can laugh all they want. It won't stop me.**_

"**I'm pursuing acting. Two films and a TV series are interested in me as of right now." **

**I dare Rupert and Justine to insult my dreams with my hard stare.**

**They don't. They smile and shake my hand yet again before I escort them out. Well I tried to escort them out; Justine insists on seeing me out since it have to levitate my things out of here. I walk into the lobby, with the helpful married couple visible from the corner of my eye.**

**I feel my heart sink when I see them kiss each other lightly on the lips.**

_**I wonder if I'll ever marry….. Could there be some amazing man out there who doesn't care that I'm 'used goods**_**'?**

**I approach the receptionist's desk and lean over it to hug Geneva; she cries quietly into my shoulder for minutes. Once I release her, The Gellars turn me around and hug me as well. Even though I'm probably never going to see these people again, I feel empowered and valued simply by helping them be able to purchase a home. I pull back from them and wipe my face of tears before looking up and speaking.**

"**Thank you guys so much. Justine, Rupert….. I don't know if people have filled you in on the last three years of my life, but it means so much to me that you guys are thankful for knowing me. Geneva can fill you in if you don't know my tale of tragedy already, but I have to move on with my life; I'm not going to stick around and explain the….. Hardships that eventually led me to working. All I can say is being here for six months was worth it because to a degree, I helped improve people's lives."**

**Pause, deep breath, continue.**

"**I hope you two stay happily married and have lots of happy babies. And Geneva….. You've come so far since I met you….. Stay bad-ass forever okay?"**

**Geneva face changes to happiness when I say that last comment and she throws her arms around me one last time. I don't feel sadness when I hug her back. I feel hope and inspiration pulse through me. With one last quick good bye to all of them, I flick my finger and the boxes float off the floor and follow me as I turn on my heel to leave.**

"**GO GET 'EM MJ!"**

_**Only Geneva would say something like that.**_

**Halfway to the door, and that drawling voice that always makes me inwardly cringe echoes in my left eardrum.**

"**Leaving without bidding farewell to your boss?"**

**I stop suddenly but I don't turn to face him. He'll make his way over here eventually. Sure enough, Malfoy Sr. begins circling me as I stand there silently trying to ignore him. He seems to think I'm going to reply. When I don't after several seconds, he continues while eying my boxes.**

"**If you needed a hand, you could have asked me; these are quite full boxes Mrs. Granger."**

**Inching closer to me. Closer than he should. **

"**A woman in your state should not have to move all these supplies **_**by her lonesome.**_

**He reaches to brush a stray strand of hair behind my ear when I don't reply. Too. Close. To. Me.**

_**That's fucking it!**_

**I seize his wrist before he even touches my hair. Malfoy jumps slightly but says nothing. I glare at him through narrowed eyes.**

"**When are you going to stop feeling sorry for me?" I snarl as quietly as possible.**

**He raises his eyebrows.**

"**I was only insisting that I help you, but if you're going to be rash..."**

"**Help me? More like insult me! You are the reason that man molested me Lucius. You brought me to him so you just as guilty as he is. And 'woman in your state'? What the hell are you playing at? I am just sane as you, if not more so. I'm beginning to think that you're the reason that four out of five of my coworkers don't respect me for my success, but pity me instead. I don't want any help from the likes of you, because you are just doing it out of guilt!"**

**I throw his hand down and storm from the establishment with my boxes following and determination in my heart.**


	20. Broken No More

Chapter 20: Broken No More

_June 12, 2000_

_Vancouver, Canada_

**Most Actresses fast-forward through their lines in the ten seconds it takes to enter a scene. For about 50% of them, it just completely jumbles their train of thought and BOOM! Just like that they've bogged their own audition. No more chances. No callbacks; you're finished and you had better not ever come back to try again. I refuse to be in that 50%. Failure is not an option; I have too much to lose. I have a different technique.**

**While I am riding into the scene on the back of a chocolate colored Bosnian pony, I focus on the only thing that causes my personality to revert back to the cautious and shy rape victim I allowed myself to become four years ago.**

_Patient name:__ Hermione Jean Granger __Sex:__ F __Age:__ 16_

_Reason for admittance:__ Sexual Assault, Assault and Battery_

_Symptoms:__ Paranoia, Hyperventilation, Uncontrollable shaking, Nausea, Severe Headaches, Narcotic Overdose_

_**INJURIES (IF ANY)**_

_**2 BLACK EYES**_

_**TORN VAGINAL LINING; EXCESSIVE BLEEDING **_

_**SEVERE LACERATIONS ON FACE, ARMS, LEGS, NECK AND BACK**_

_**CONCUSSION (LIKELY)**_

_**BRUISES AND SCARRING ON LEGS**_

_**FRACTURED JAW**_

_**NOTES (PHYSICIAN USE ONLY)**_

_Patient shows evidence of multiple sexual penetrations from one Cormac McLaggen; at least 4 vaginally. Afraid of any form of contact with another human being. Recovery time estimated at 9 months._

_**Poppy Pomfrey**_

_ Madame Poppy Pomfrey,_

_Hogwarts Student Health Department_

**I only glimpsed at that release form once, yet to this day, I can still remember it perfectly.**

**I hate doing this to myself; this reverting back to a semi-traumatized Hermione. But, as much as it kills me, my character isn't as strong and confident as I have become. She's a self-conscious fifteen year old orphan cheerleader in some po-dunk little Kansas town whose biggest fear is failure and being alone for the rest of her life. So the new Hermione can't just come waltzing into the studio expecting to get the role. Nope, I have to be shy, vulnerable, and sweet for now….. At least while the cameras are rolling.**

**The pony stops on cue at the graveyard's open gates. I slide off and guide the perfectly trained horse further into the creepy setting, clutching some fake pink roses to my chest. Even in the cozy pink sweater and brown leather jacket I'm wearing, the light Vancouver breeze causes me to shiver slightly. A twig snaps to the left, my cue to say the first line.**

_**This is it 'Mione. You've practiced and practiced. You know it perfectly.**_

"**Who's there?" I brush my straightened hair aside as I say it.**

**My voice comes out soft, just above a whisper. I sound like the perfect cheerleader that every girl would love to hate.**

_**Good. That's what I was going for.**_

**As I turn, a tall figure steps out of the shadows of a tombstone. He stands in front of a Guardian Angel statue, the wings visible above his shoulders.**

_**He looks like an angel….. Like he'd never hurt me…..**_

"**It's me….. Clark."**

**His words jerk me back into character and I gulp slightly before continuing the dialogue.**

"**Clark Kent?" I ask in the delicate, sweet voice as I step toward him.**

"**What are you doing creeping around the woods?"**

**His expression hardens slightly; anyone else wouldn't have noticed, but I know both of our lines and stage directions perfectly.**

"**You'd never believe me even if I told you." He says darkly.**

**I pause and my eyes widen at his entire being.**

_**My God, he's great at this!**_

**I change my look of shock to that of concern as his face softens and he continues.**

"**Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." **

**He shyly tries to turn away but I quickly stride towards him. The sticks crunch and the wet grass squelches under my boots. He stops as I come to his side with a warm smile on my face.**

"**Clark, wait. I just wasn't expecting to see anyone out here. Are you okay?"**

**He doesn't look at me when he answers. I continue to smile as my highlighted brunette hair blows lightly in the wind.**

"**I'm hanging out in a graveyard; does that strike you as okay behavior?"**

**My eyebrows raise as my smile shrinks slightly.**

_**I know what it's like. When my dad killed himself…**_

"**Hey, I'm here too." I reply comfortingly.**

"**Good point. What's your story?"**

**I walk in a small circle until I'm right in front of him. I grab his hand and he finally looks into my eyes.**

"**Can you keep a secret?" I ask, half playful, half dead serious.**

**His hard expression turns into a weak smile and he squeezes my hand back.**

"**I'm the Fort Knox of secrets."**

**I get an uncomfortable and weepy feeling as I prepare for the next line. **

"**I uh…"**

_**Shake it off and spit it out Hermione!**_

"…**.. Came out here to talk with my parents."**

**I force the words out and add a smile at the end for effect. He blinks a few times and can't seem to shake to look of pity and sorrow on his face. That's my cue; I continue my explanation, turning away from the bewildered boy and heading toward my 'parent's' grave.**

"**You must think I'm pretty weird. You know, conversing with dead people."**

**I throw in a nervous chuckle at the end. I can feel him coming up behind me, his concern radiating in waves. My face goes blank. Those few seconds felt like an eternity.**

_**Dammit Tom! Please just say the line!**_

"**No, I don't think you're weird, Lana….."**

**I turn my head slowly and lock eyes with him briefly before…**

"**AND CUT! THAT WAS PERFECT!"**

**I sigh and put my hands over my face. Someone's arms come around me but I don't jump; I've recovered enough that human touch doesn't bother me.**

"**Hey, why the heavy sigh? That was really good!"**

**It's Tom.**

_**He's a great actor. Just then all I wanted to do was give him a huge hug.**_

**I tear my hands from my face and look up at him to return his genuine smile.**

"**Thanks. I was just SO unbelievably nervous. And my voice….. ugh! It was so annoying."**

"**This is acting. Besides, I know the real Hermione could never be that sickeningly sweet."**

**I actually laugh, not an acting laugh, but a real one, at his joke and we make our way towards where the director and producers sat while watching the scene. They are engaged in intense conversation when I approach them. One of them, Miles Millar, finally detaches from the others to speak to me. Not only is he also a casting director, but he's also the loudest one there.**

"**Two words 'Mione- I can call you 'Mione, right? That's fine; doesn't bother you?"**

**I smile widely and nod. I can't help but catch a glimpse of another brunette glare at me while engaging in conversation with one of the cast members out of the corner of my eye. I shrug it off and continue talking to Miles.**

"**Yes, Michael, you can call me that."**

"**HEY! What do I keep telling you? You can call me Miles, just like everyone else. Wowee, no one's called me Michael in years! Oh! Where was I? Oh yeah. Two words- YOU'RE IN! YOU'RE IN! YOU'RE IN! You are Lana Lang! I felt it just in that one scene! It was flawless! You embraced the shy teenager personality like THAT! And you and Tom look GREAT on screen together! I want YOU for this role! What do you say? Yes? No? Maybe?"**

**I place my hands on his shoulders to sit him back in his director chair. Once again, he's become too wound up and into the scene.**

"**I think you should get a majority vote. You know, from the producers behind you and….. definitely Thomas over here."**

**Tom's head snaps up and he raises his eyebrows. He hates it when I call him 'Thomas'.**

"**I mean, if I'm going to work with him, he should have an opinion too."**

**Miles calms down and his face lights up.**

"**Of course! What was I thinking? Thank you for reminding me dear. I'll gather and speak to them right now and you can….."**

**He looks directly at the angry brunette and the blonde she's talking with.**

_**Oh damn it. Don't expect me to be buddies with HER.**_

"**Hey Allison! We have another possible co-star for you to befriend!"**

**The blonde (**_**Thank God!**_**) whips around with a smile on her face. She excuses herself from the other girl to go and greet me. The whole time that Allison walks over to me, SHE glares daggers at me. Talk about if looks could kill.**

"**Allie, we need to make a decision involving Ms. Granger's involvement in our project."**

**My eyes widen at Miles. He'd never made much of an effort to be THIS professional.**

"**What you haven't cast her already?" Allison asks curiously.**

"**He almost did, but I snapped him out of it." I add jokingly.**

**Allison looks me over quickly before she returns my smile.**

"**Yeah, yeah I know. I get too excited, we get it. Allie, just distract her for maybe ten minutes, alright? Maybe you too will be best buddies by then."**

**Allison ignores him and turns away, gesturing for me to follow. I gladly do. She seems awesome enough. What could go wrong?**

**Just then I realize where she's taking me. I'm about to be introduced to that bitchy brunette who already seems to hate me. This'll be fun. My new no-nonsense attitude has given me the strange ability to reduce even the most arrogant women to tears. I have a feeling that this scrawny brat will be no different.**

"**Kristin, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Kristin Kreuk. It looks like you both are competing for the same role! But hey! No girl drama, okay? I mean really it's just a TV Show. I'm sure both of you will be successful no matter what happens!" **

**Allison introduces us with a perky attitude but with a foreboding warning at the same time.**

_**I don't like Kristin already.**_

**I look back at Kristin to see her reaction to Allison's words. There's nothing to see; she's already leaned forward to give me a hug. A very fake, forced hug.**

_**And she's phony, even more reason to hate her.**_

**Kristin pulls away and smiles brightly at me. The dimples on her cheeks are kind of annoying to look at.**

"**Hi! Oh my gosh, when you were over there all I think about was how gorgeous you looked! I love your hair, by the way. And wow! If anyone deserves this role, it's you."**

_**Not buying it.**_

"**You know Kristin; you've got a fair chance as well. I mean, you've made to the top two in these auditions. I think that says a lot.**

"**Well," She flips her hair, which I find oddly annoying for some reason.**

"**I have been acting for a few years now, so I guess I've learned along the way."**

**Awkward pause; already I want to punch her face in.**

"**Allie," She says suddenly, not taking her eyes off my face.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Would you please go fetch me some more coffee; I'm already starting to chill up."**

**Allison and I both roll our eyes at her request. It's summer here. The coats and winter boots are just for the scene. Nevertheless, Allie turns and heads to the refreshment table. Along the way she passes the producers and directors, still hunched over in deep discussion over Kristin's and I's fate. When I turn back to her, the same warm smile is plastered on her face. That's when I lose it. **

**Once Allie's out of earshot, my smile also disappears and I unleash my true thoughts about Kristin Kreuk at her.**

"**You can stop the pathetic idol-worship and drop the cheesy smile. I know a fake bitch when I see one."**

**Kristin continues to smile, but it turns malicious and slightly evil looking. She drums her fingers on her empty coffee cup while we have a hateful staring contest then and there. Finally, she breaks the silence.**

"**You will not take this from me. I deserve this. I've worked too hard for it." Kristin hisses.**

_**HOW DARE YOU?**_

"**Oh poor you! Rejection has finally caused you to snap. I've done a little reading on you; you've tried and tried to land the role of your dreams, but no one wants you. Maybe it's this 'I-deserve-to-be-famous-I'm-better-than-all-of-you' attitude that you're displaying for me right now. Kristin, sweetie, directors reject people like you because nobody wants to work with them!..."**

"**That's a lie!" She snaps. The last sentence hit a nerve.**

"**Tom loves me. He loves working with me."**

"**Now THAT is a lie. Stop trying to convince yourself otherwise. It's quite pathetic."**

"**You know what's pathetic?" She retorts, her jaw clenching.**

**I roll my eyes at her attempt at rage.**

"**What?"**

**She smiles evilly before she continues.**

"**That you, who dropped out of high school because you got pregnant, are here trying to lecture me."**

**The world crashes around me. **

_**How the fuck does she know?**_

**I hate this girl. More than I've hated anyone in my life. Well, almost anyone. I hate Tom Riddle even more.**

**Focus. Breathe evenly. Regain composure.**

"**Last time I checked that information wasn't in any books." I reply firmly.**

"**I have resources. I'm not afraid to use them to get what I want."**

**It's then I realize how pointless this is. This feud with a power-hungry Canadian teenager who's so desperate for success she'll destroy anyone who can better her in any way. I may hate her for her ignorance and cold compassion, but I pity her more.**

"**Then I have nothing more to say to you." I whisper ominously as Allie approaches with the coffee.**

**Her smirk vanishes. I have won this round.**

**I look….. Elegant, if anything. My once straight hair now has light waves and I've pulled half of it into a bun. My side-swept bangs cover my left eye slightly. With gray eye shadow and a minimal amount of eyeliner and mascara, my face draws the most attention. I've adjusted my white sweater dress and platform heels countless times until I think they're perfect. I finally feel ready. It's only taken about forty-five minutes, but right now I feel like I could conquer the world. I gather my things into my purse, not daring to look back up at the dressing room mirror. If I do, I'll want to stop and fidget with my hair and clothes yet again. I push through the door and turn quickly to my right, towards the exit, where my car is. It feels like forever until I reach the door to the parking lot; my hand is on the handle and I'm about to pull it open when I stop suddenly. A large bulletin board on the wall catches my eye. It's just a huge collage of the cast and crew, in all kinds of silly pictures. Only one catches my eye. It's an image of Kristin, her hair frames her face perfectly as she smiles triumphantly. The caption underneath just adds insult to injury.**

_**Finally! Kristin Kreuk gets the role of Lana Lang! Filming can begin! :D**_

**I shake with rage as I read it over and over again.**

_**Let it out Hermione!**_

**I reach up and rip her face off of the rest of her body and let it fall to the floor.**

"**Bitch." I mutter as I walk calmly out the door. **

**By the time I reach my rented 1998 Nissan Maxima, I feel no anger or frustration inside of me. Which is definitely a good thing; I can't exactly storm into a dinner with another casting director pissed at the world. Kristin will get it one day and I'll be happy when she does….. But today is not that day. I rummage through my purse searching for the car keys, oblivious to the man that approaches me until he speaks up.**

"**I take it you don't like her very much either."**

**I know that voice anywhere and turn to face my six-foot-four angel.**

"**Thomas, please don't sneak up on me like that again." I say with a slight smile.**

**He doesn't acknowledge my request.**

"**Why do you do that?"**

**I furrow my eyebrows at him.**

"**You're going to have to be a lot more specific. Why do I do what?" His question frustrates me slightly.**

"**One, why do you call me 'Thomas'? Call me Tom; I keep asking you that. Two, why'd you give it up to KRISTIN of all people? You were so great out there! I can't stand her. Have I told you that? She's just….. She's not you."**

**I look at him in deep thought before setting my purse down on the car's roof and walking over to where he stood on the sidewalk. It's feels weird because I did just that earlier today, but it wasn't real that time. Now I genuinely feel nervous and unsure of his reaction to my reply.**

"**I'm sorry I call you that. It was where I grew up; we're very formal and proper in my neck of the woods."**

**He smiles when I use that term and I can sense his curiosity.**

"**Where'd you grow up?"**

"**Oxford, England. I don't know if you've heard of it but it's about….."**

"**Wait? You're English? You don't have an accent!"**

**I start laughing then. He looked so shocked and taken aback. I guess I can't blame him; everyone here except the people who recruited me thought I was an American.**

"**How did- you have the most flawless American accent. I never would have guessed."**

**I shrug.**

"**You pick it up from watching enough people."**

**He widens his eyes.**

"**So you're saying you DIDN'T take any kind of class to change your accent."**

**Again, I shrug.**

"**Nope, why is that weird?"**

"**No it's just something that few people can do on their own."**

**I see a gleam of admiration in his eyes as he says it.**

**I smile and blush at that.**

_**He thinks I'm different….. That I'm special.**_

"**I guess that makes me special." I blurt, speaking my mind.**

_**Oh shit you've done it now!**_

**He looks at me hard, the expression stays the same; admiring.**

"**Yeah you are."**

**I step forward unconsciously and so does he. We're about a foot from each other's faces. I freeze and try to quickly distract him from our closeness.**

"**And I turned down Miles' offer because Kristin threatened me."**

**Tom's face turns to confusion and annoyance.**

"**How could she hurt you… she's such a scrawny thing Hermione and you… you don't take crap from anyone."**

**I ignore how beautiful my name sounded when he said it and continue to explain.**

"**She found out about something from my past. It's something that I'm not proud of and I'm still trying to get over it. She threatened to tell people my secret and I'm not ready for the whole public to know. Not yet anyway." **

**I look away from him once I've said it and focus on a ladybug crawling across the pavement.**

**Then that soft, strong hand grabs my chin and gently pulls my face up to look into his eyes again. We stare for a moment before he wipes a tear from my face. I shudder. I didn't even realize that I was crying.**

"**You can tell me. I won't judge you for who you are."**

**I almost caved in and told him. I quickly shut my mouth and shake my head back and forth.**

"**No, not yet. I need to trust you more. We need to be on a more intimate level before I tell you."**

**I realize my mistake in word choice when he closes the distance between us and kisses me gently. And I kiss him back, bringing a hand up to grasp his hair. I want this. I'm not scared anymore. And I trust him more in that moment than I had ever trusted Viktor or Ron. It was beautiful; the setting sun shone through the little space between us. I felt like I was flying, one hand on my Superman's chest, and the other tangled in his soft, raven hair. Reluctantly, I pull away to breathe and look up at him with a playful smile. He smiles back and it's the sweetest thing I've ever seen.**

"**Is that intimate enough?"**

**My smile drops slightly as I crash back to reality. I calculate the situation quietly in my head before I answer.**

"**I've known your for a week at most, but right then… that was the most connected I'd ever felt with another man before."**

**I sigh and turn to the car. I can almost here his heart break when I approach the car. Reaching into my purse I snatch a pen and walk back to where my Tom stands, defeated and near tears.**

"**Hey! Chin up!"**

**His head jerks back to my direction and he smiles when he realizes I won't just ditch him like that. I grab his arm and roll up the sleeve of the light blue long sleeve polo and quickly jot down my cell phone number. Tom's confusion leaves him and his face lights up as he reads it. He then looks at me in admiration.**

"**You probably the most mysterious, beautiful, and amazing person I've ever met." **

**His voice drips with awe. I ruffle his hair before turning to my car.**

"**If you really believe that, you'll call me in about four hours." I call to him teasingly as I step into the car and shut the door.**

**I look up at him after I buckle my seatbelt. Yup, still standing there with that goofy grin just gazing at the phone number on his arm. I chuckle to myself as I pull out of the studio lot and speed down the highway to downtown Vancouver for my director date.**


	21. Sneak Peek: FRACTURED

Hey! So I have another idea for a story! Check this quick sneak peek out while you're **here.**

**Sneak Peek: **_**FRACTURED**_

Draco Malfoy screamed an unholy scream as he slammed the iron candlestick onto the back of his captor's head. As a result, Dirk Creswell slid onto the floor from his desk, grabbing hold of Draco's badly broken leg. Draco could feel his fingers grasping at his severed Achille tendon. He didn't cry out in pain; he was too determined for that.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! When I'm finished with you there won't be anything left for your father to bury! I'LL TEAR YOU APART!"

Draco didn't reply; he clawed at Creswell's face, continued beating him with the candle stick, and gasped for breath all at the same time from the floor. The older man's struggling ceased quickly, but Draco knew he was only unconscious. He would wake soon and come after him again. He began to drag himself across the floor, using the bloody hands to pull forward. Then he heard it; the panicked yells from his father.

"GET OUT DRACO! GET UP AND RUN!"

He only glanced behind him to see where the voice came from and found the source. On the desk was a computer, and on the screen was his father, still yelling for him to save himself. A quick study revealed that Creswell had been demanding a ransom, so the only place his father could was a police station. More specifically, Officer Ledger's office in the Wiltshire police station. His eyes widened as a brilliant idea popped into his head.

_**Oh my God! I know that number. I can tell them that I've been taken to Dr. Prichard's mansion in Crown Ridge.**_

He didn't hesitate a moment longer. Draco Malfoy nearly bit clean through his lip as he dragged himself to his feet. The broken leg shook under him but he proceeded to limp as quickly as was physically possible out of that horrible office. Corridor after corridor was passed. His breathing became raspy and labored. He was having an asthma attack and he knew it. But he couldn't stop; the phone was in the kitchen and he was so close. He passed two more doors before finally coming to the staircase. He tried to descend carefully, but his broken, bloody leg seemed to be on fire.

_**God! I don't care. I don't care. I'm almost there!**_

Ragged breath, searing pain.

_**I DON'T CARE.**_

Limping across the dining hall. His steps sound strange. First the sound of a brand new NIKE tennis shoe contacting the tile, then the sickening squeak of the bloody foot dragging. His middle finger on the left hand is turning black and bent at an odd angle; it's badly broken from the struggle upstairs.

_**I DON'T CARE. I DON'T CARE. I DON'T….The kitchen.**_

He pauses only for a second and then darts for the phone on the wall by the sink, grunting in pain the entire way. He leans on the sink and snatches the receiver, typing into it madly. He pauses and listens for the ring.

Silence…..

And then, the buzz.

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you!**_

It rings once and only once before the other line picks up and he hears a voice that sounds much like his own.

"Why haven't you escaped? Get the hell out of there!"

Draco Malfoy breaks down when he hears his father's voice. The tears fall down his face and sobs wreck his body as he slumps over the sink and vomits. He tries form words and calm down.

"He-h-h-h-he's k-k-k-keep-keeping meeeeee h-h-h-he-here!"

"Where Draco?"

"In t-t-t-th-th-the do-d-d-doc-docter's- OH GOD! GET OFF OF ME!"

Creswell grabs Draco by the hair and yanks him away from the phone; it clanks onto the floor but doesn't disconnect.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lucius Malfoy doesn't react. He stares blankly with the phone still held to his ear at the screen on Ledger's desk as it plays the struggle from one of the house's many security cameras.

X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Draco and Creswell are both screaming bloody murder. With one hand ripping at Draco's hair and the other locked around his waist, Creswell jerks him away from the phone on the tile floor.

"LET GO OF ME! SICK BASTARD! YOU FUCKER! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"Shut up you stupid brat." He yells back at Draco before removing his hand from the bloody blonde hair and slamming it over Draco's mouth and nose.

_**Can't….. breathe…..**_

He goes limp, his blonde head falling onto Creswell's shoulder. The older man sighed in relief. Draco appeared to have passed out.

He appeared to anyway…..

Wincing slightly, he dragged Draco's unconscious form towards the kitchen's exit, right past the knife container.

Big mistake….

"AAAUUGHHH! YOU SON OF A-"

In one swift motion, Draco bit down on Creswell's huge hand, grabbed the largest knife he saw and swung it into his shoulder. He gasped in agony and clutched at the butcher knife protruding from his shoulder. He collapsed and Draco made a break for it. Creswell was rummaging through a cabinet from the floor when he turned the corner but **HE DIDN'T CARE.** The huge oak doors were just down the hall and he was going to charge through them and into the neighborhood to find help. Ten steps away he tripped and fell. It didn't stop him. Draco, breathing heavily and beginning to panic crawled the rest of the way there, moaning in pain.

_**Don't stop….. almost there.**_

With tremendous effort he stretched up from the floor and grasped the doorknob with a bloody hand. He smirks triumphantly as he turns the knob.

LOCKED.

His heart sinks.

The smile disappears.

His hand drops from the doorknob.

Draco turns away from the huge door just in time to see a frying pan come at his face.

He feels his nose break and the blood that fills his mouth drips onto the shiny floor tiles. His head throbs dully and already he can feel his forehead swelling into a knot where Creswell hit him. He rolls his head to the side and glares at his kidnapper before his vision blurs over and sleep consumes him.

**You like? Please review!**


	22. Bri's Warning

Chapter 21: Bri's Warning

_June 20, 2000_

_W.A.S.A. and R.V.H.C. - London Branch_

_9:03 AM_

**I bet you're wondering just what the hell WASA and RVHC is and why the hell I'm there at the U.K. headquarters instead of snuggling with the six-and-a-half feet of gorgeous that's waiting for me back in Vancouver. But I'll get to that later. There are more pressing matters at hand.**

**First off, WASA stands for Women Against Sexual Assault (in the Wizarding World, Witches Against Sexual Assault), and RVHC for Rape Victims Help Center. They are relatively new organizations, founded about two years ago by a 19-year-old trying to do some good in the world. And that 19-year-old was none other than Brilette Brizeberg. **

**She's officially my hero now.**

**Bri used what happened to her three years ago to start the organizations. She's told her story at meetings and conventions everywhere (obviously doctoring it slightly for the Muggles of course) and it's paid off. WASA is the #3 humanitarian organization in all of Europe, with RVHC right behind it in success, holding the #7 spot. Did I mention she's been nominated TWICE for the Nobel Peace Prize? **

**Gotta love Bri Brizeberg…..**

**And she's interested in seeing me today….. Even with her busy schedule and whatever the hell goes on in these non-profit organizations. I'd go nuts with all these volunteers and reporters swarming around my door all day.**

**Anyway, after what feels like hours of waiting in the shiny, polished waiting room outside her penthouse office (Yeah, my best friend works in a PENTHOUSE OFFICE….. Holy crap, it's amazing how awesome some people do at this "rebuilding my life thing"), Bri, in her suit-dress and Prada shoe glory, opens the door with the same old Brizeberg grin I know and love.**

_She hasn't changed a bit!_

"**BRI-BRI BRIZEBERG! I knew you wouldn't forget me!"**

**I leap up and hug her like I've never hugged anyone before. The wind is literally knocked out of her.**

"**Holy shit, Hermione! That hurt. I almost coughed my lung up!" She chokes out and I giggle slightly.**

"**Sorry."**

"**No, it's fine. I'm glad that you missed me too. And I must say….. You look amazing for having a kid so recently."**

**I smile drops and my eyes narrow.**

_Let's avoid THAT conversation for now._

"**Bri that's a VERY sensitive topic and you know that." I say quietly while glancing around to make sure no one heard her.**

**She merely replies coolly, "Right, you didn't fly all the way over here just for me to bring the subject up again. I wanna here how you are doing over on the West Coast."**

**I smile again and begin to step in the very posh office to take a seat. I'm not two steps into the room, when Bri's hand reaches out and grabs my arm firmly.**

"**Hermione, believe it or not, I've already had enough of this place. We won't be spending anymore time in there than we have to." She counters in a serious tone.**

**I pause. I think about this while gazing at a wall-sized framed WASA promotional ad in Bri's office. The original, award-winning WASA ad that has been framed in between the two very large windows. It depicts Bri standing proudly before the camera with no clothes or make up on. Her hair covers her chest perfectly and one hand is at her shoulder, brushing some hair aside to reveal the ugly 56 burned into the skin. Her facial expression is a mix between innocence and anger, but the caption at the bottom is the real attention grabber.**

**It reads in big letters:**

_**I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE. I WAS A VICTIM ONCE.**_

**I blink and turn away from the poster and back to Bri after completely forgetting that she was there, finally remembering what we had been talking about before.**

_Then why did she ask that I meet her here?_

"**Because I wanted to take you out to brunch for our meeting." She continues happily.**

**I roll my eyes and make my way to the elevator, Bri hot on my heels.**

_Sometimes I swear she can read my mind._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_Dose Espresso_

_10:22 AM_

**Brilette doesn't say anything. She just stares hard at the wallet size picture I passed to her. I pretend not to be concerned about her approval and gaze at the lovely flowers around the patio while sipping my latte. Secretly, I pray that she likes what she sees.**

"**Hermione, he is ****quite**** handsome."**

_I knew she'd admit it._

"**You're not the first one to say that." I reply coolly, making it seem as though it doesn't bother me the least that women everywhere drool over my new boyfriend.**

**Believe me it does.**

**Not even my best friends would have thought I was capable of practically drop-kicking Kristin Kreuk to her painful death when she got too touchy-feely for me to stand. **

**Neither did I. I didn't actually do it but I came damn close to.**

**Brilette hands the picture back to me delicately, like she thinks it's my most prized possession. I don't really notice this at first, because once again, I intended to glance briefly at the picture but it has reeled me in again. Tom and I went skiing in the mountains just outside of Vancouver a week ago when the picture was taken. We are standing in our ski gear near the lodge with the Canadian Rockies in the background. I have my goggles on and am smiling the brightest I've smiled at the camera. Tom, however, just gazes dreamily at me, goggles off and beautiful blue eyes showing, as if he just can't get enough. This is probably the cutest picture that-**

"**Hermione? Hello, you there?"**

**My eyes snap up and I nearly spill all the coffee down my front.**

_Smooth one Granger._

**Brilette just chuckles lightly before turning her head and taking in the scenery. Not two seconds later she turns back to me with a serious expression on her face.**

"**You really like him, don't you?"**

**I bite my lip to keep from smiling like a smitten school girl.**

"**Of course I like him!" I retort a little too harshly. "I wouldn't be going on ski trips with him and holding his hand if I didn't."**

**She rolls her eyes at me before she continues.**

"**I get that! But you guys are taking it slow, right?"**

**Now it's my turn to roll my eyes.**

"**Yes Bri. We've been on like three dates and we haven't kissed yet."**

_I guess that's TECHNICALLY true since we weren't dating when he kissed me that night._

**Brilette sighs heavily and puts her head in her hands. A monkey could tell she had something important to say.**

"**So… he hasn't touched you?"**

**My stomach almost fell out of my butt and my jaw dropped to the floor.**

_Did she seriously just ask me that?_

**She waits patiently for me to reply and boy do I let her have it.**

"**No, Bri, I am not having sex with a man that I met seven weeks ago. Neither am I taking risqué pictures of myself for him! God! Really?"**

"**I wasn't accusing YOU of anything! I meant is he… I don't know, hinting or bugging for sex?"**

**The audacity of her! I stare rudely at Brilette for a few seconds before reply sharply.**

"**NO! Why did you even bring me here if all you wanted to do was discuss my non-existent sex life with a guy you have never met?"**

**Brilette puts her head in her hands again and shakes it back and forth.**

"**I'm so sorry, Mione! I just wanted to make sure everything was alright and that you were happy and I got a little sidetracked. I brought you here to talk about something totally different."**

**I cease playing with the untouched spinach kolache on my plate and my eyes dart up to her. Bri has uncovered her eyes and is looking at me again.**

"**Well," I snap rudely, sounding like a bitchy high school drama queen. "Spit it out! Why did I fly to the complete opposite side of the wor-?"**

"**RON'S GETTING MARRIED!" She all but screams. Several people on the patio glance up at us suspiciously.**

**My plate shatters on the floor and gulp staring blankly back at her.**

"**Excuse me?" Is all I can manage to whisper.**

**She gulps and continues.**

"**It gets worse. Her name is Georgia Johansson and she's a totally self-centered witch. Watch out for her Hermione. She's so madly I love with Ron that she wants to make everything that's his, hers. Already she's convinced herself that Corey is HER son."**

**If my blood wasn't boiling before, it was after I heard that last sentence. **


	23. Georgia's Intentions

Chapter 22: Georgia's Intentions

"**Corey, I need you to listen to Mommy," Ron's fiancé coos to my son after bandaging his sliced finger.**

**That's right. **_**Ron's fiancé,**_** not**_** Georgia**_**. I'm too livid and pissed to even say her name. And the fact that she refers to herself as 'Mommy' just adds to it. Bitch had better watch her mouth if she has even the slightest amount of common sense.**

"**No more climbing the big trees in the backyard okay? We can't have you covered in boo-boos at Daddy and I's wedding, right?"**

**My grip on the magazine I' pretending to read tightens.**

_DON'T. SAY. A. WORD. HERMIONE._

"**Okay, I won't." I can't help but sigh in relief when my son doesn't acknowledge her as 'Mommy'. **

**I guess it's a start.**

**Georgia frowns slightly then helps him off the kitchen counter and onto the floor. She shoos him off to his bedroom as soon as his feet touch the ground. **

"**Go wash up, sweetie; I need to talk to Miss 'Mione alone for a while, okay?"**

"**Okay." He sighs before scuttling off to the back of the house.**

**I do a little victory dance in my head; so far my kid isn't warming up to his knew 'Mommy'.**

**Georgia sighs an almost undetectable sigh before she turns her attention back to our glasses of tea by the sink. We don't speak while she quickly makes two cups of steaming passion tea in her perfectly organized farm-house style kitchen. As she picks the teas up and strides over to where I'm sitting in her dining room, her super short curly blonde hair bounces and her apron flaps slightly against her legs. Everything about this girl screams 'perfect housewife'. Still pretending to be engrossed in a magazine, I wait patiently for **_**Her**_** to sit down nervously in the love seat across from me. There is an awkward silence for about ten seconds before I look up to signal that the earlier conversation can commence. Georgia swallows and speaks up, still twiddling her thumbs.**

"**Sorry about that. I had to tend to my so- there was a nasty cut on his arm. Could've gotten infected you know." She corrects herself halfway through the sentence. **

_I heard that; you weren't exactly discreet about it._

**I merely shrug.**

"**It's all right. I passed the time well." I say slyly while holding up the gossip magazine I'd been 'reading'.**

**Georgia's eyes widen when she sees the front cover. Which, as it just so happens, is me looking glamorous in expensive clothing.**

**RISING STAR:**

_British beauty proves to be more than just a plus-one…_

"**It's funny. Last month, Joan Rivers and Rosie O'Donnell were referring to me as 'Superman's little gold-digger'. And they're basically gossip columnists, so of course everyone in the States believed them." I say nonchalantly, smacking the offensive rag sheet back onto the coffee table.**

"**That's just not fair to you at all." Georgia whispers passionately.**

**I put my hand up to silence her. She's the kind of person who would go off on a rant just to try to win my favor. **

"**Never mind them; Joan apologized and I'll be getting a letter from Rosie soon. What bothers me is… why is this trashy gossip in your house?"**

**She sighs and sips her tea before answering.**

"**Well, you only called the house and informed me that you would be dropping by an hour before you arrived here. Ron is at work so I had to improvise any possible information on you."**

"**And resorting to **_**People **_**Magazine seemed like a good option to you? By the way, NO ONE can know I saw you. Not even my boyfriend knows about my son." **

"**You had better tell him before he finds out from someone else."**

"**I know that Little-Miss-Know-It-All."**

**I pause after speaking. It's a tad ironic that I just called her that.**

"**The key is the right time. You don't tell someone something like that on a first date."**

"**You are going to tell him, right? And not just about your boy, but everything, even being a witch?"**

"**That, Georgia, is none of your business."**

**She's getting braver around me. The personal questions are a dead giveaway.**

**I hear a door down the hall creak shut and I remember something. Corey has the tendency to eavesdrop on arguments of the adults. The clock above the fireplace reads 8:49. Way past my kid's bedtime.**

"**Georgia, my son is listening in on us even as I speak. Go put him to bed now." I mutter before sipping some tea. It tastes like pomegranate and tea leaves.**

**She doesn't hesitate. Getting up stealthily, Georgia manages to creep over to my son's bedroom without alerting him of her presence until she opened the door. Whispers were exchanged and the bedroom door closed with a creak after he'd been put to sleep. Georgia sat down again, but she had reverted back to her original state of nervousness.**

"**Oh my God, do you think he knows? I think he heard the whole conversation."**

"**He isn't old enough to understand, yet. Besides, he barely remembers me…. I've been gone for over six months."**

**A pause is initiated after I finish. Georgia is visibly relieved.**

"**Which is why you need to stay here and raise him for me."**

"**Excuse me? You came here and practically scare me shitless in my own home thinking that you were going to come in here and take him back just to tell me I need to raise him?"**

**I laugh at this. Georgia stands up furious at me. **

"**It's not funny! What the crap are you playing at?" She snarls quietly, trying not to get too loud.**

**I stand up to her full height and look back into her furious eyes.**

"**Sure, I was lividly pissed when my friend told me you were up to, but I don't think I am capable of just charging in here and snatching my kid, no matter how threatened or furious I am. And… Brilette made you sound an evil ice queen who was trying to ruin my family. Your intentions are great; you and Ron clearly love each other. Why else would you go so far to get along with me?"**

**Georgia has calmed some and she is intently listening to me. I hug her before continuing.**

"**I can't raise him right now, so it's your responsibility. I don't think a better person could be his mother figure in my place. But…."**

"**Oh, I hate buts."**

"**Someday, I'm going to be able to have him in my life and, hopefully, that will be soon. I will come and take my son back. When that time comes, you had better be willing to let him go."**

**She nods curtly. "That's nothing but fair."**

**I grab my purse from the floor and head towards the door.**

"**I don't expect to be welcome at your wedding after the way I treated you earlier today. It was unprofe-…."**

"**Oh no. I'm mailing an invite ASAP."**

**I turn and look at her just a few paces from the front door to their flat.**

"**You don't have to do that for me, or just to please Ron."**

**Georgia trashes the **_**People**_** magazine and dumps our tea in the sink. She pulls some plates from a cabinet and begins to make dinner.**

"**Ron will definitely love it if you're there and I think I might like it as well. Oh! Would you like to stay for dinner? I know it's late but Ron had to work overtime tonight."**

**I smile apologetically.**

"**I'm sorry I have a flight to catch. Leaves in like ninety minutes, so I need to get over there."**

**Georgia's eyebrows furrow.**

"**Why can't you just Apparate there?"**

**I wince. She's going to make me explain it.**

"**Let's see; Hogwarts dropout and kind of P. at the Wizarding World right now? Kind of a bad idea to even attempt Apparation at this point."**

**Awkward pause. "Right, I'm so sorry! Have a safe flight back to Vancouver."**

**I smile and wave before turning and heading out the door into the night.**

"**I can't wait to get there."**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**I look and I feel like shit. You would too if you were on a plane for fourteen hours. Sadly, flying in first class, investing in earplugs, a seat pillow, and incredibly comfy sweats did nothing for me. The journey was uncomfortable and too many people came up to take a picture with me. I may hate this fame thing for awhile.**

**I drag my tired ass, along with a few carry-ons, down the long foldable hallway to the main airport. Being some-what famous is okay sometimes; I'm the first one allowed off the plane. Right as I turn the corner, even though he's still a good hundred yards away at end of the metal hallway, I immediately notice my boyfriend. He leans on the door frame in jeans and a green plaid shirt with the biggest smile on his face. I don't know what it is about this man that always gives me an extra boost of energy, but it's one of the many things that I love about him. I sprint the rest of the way to the door, the messy bun bouncing on the top of my head.**

"**Hey, Gorgeous." I gasp when I reach him and pull him into a hug.**

"**Hello, Beautiful." He says coolly back.**

"**Ha! You are just hilarious." **

**Tom pulls out of the hug smiling at me. He doesn't reply to my comment and takes the carry-on items from my shoulders.**

"**Ready to go?"**

"**Hell yes!" I laugh, entwining my hand with his as he leads the way to the baggage claim.**

"**I am never doing another Trans-Atlantic flight by myself! You are coming with me next time; maybe if I have a cuddle buddy I'll actually sleep on the plane ride." **

"**You know, I don't see a problem with that."**

**I teasingly punch at his shoulder but ended up missing completely.**

"**My gosh, you look exhausted."**

"**Love you too, Tommy." I stop walking and pull him into a kiss right there between Gate A32 and A34. Soon, people begin to stare.**

**He breaks the kiss after awhile and puts a hand on my cheek, studying my face.**

"**Okay, your eyes are bright red. You need sleep badly, Hermione. C'mon let's get your luggage quickly and maybe I'll be able to drop you off by midnight; if we're lucky that is."**

**I rest my head on his right shoulder as we start walking again, hand in hand.**

"**No…. don't drop me off!"**

"**What do you want me to do with you then?"**

"**Stay at my place. Please?"**

**He glances at me but doesn't stop walking. My eyes peer up at his face from the warm shoulder.**

"**Are you saying the whole 'Take it Slow' idea is boring you?"**

"**No pervert," My punch hits its target this time. "I'm saying that it's late, the drive to your flat is forever, and I don't want any sex; just snuggling, maybe not even that."**

"**So basically I'm sleeping on the couch?"**

"**Not if you're a good boy…."**

**I can sense his smile and hear his chuckle."**

"**It's a date, Sweetie."**

"**Great." I say and playfully kick him in the backside.**

"**So guess how many guys hit on me in London."**

"**I'm guessing too many. Did you use the Stun Gun I gave you?"**

"**Yes! That thing is fun by the way. I don't know how I ever…."**


	24. The Scar

**So… I'm going to try something slightly different from what I have been doing in the first part of this chapter. It will start out in third person point of view for a bit and then I'll go back to normal, kay kay? Oh and no more bold print from now on…. It kinda bothers my eyes when I read it, you know what I mean?**

**Also- and I don't normally do this- here are some of **unexpected sabotage's **reviews that just had me in tears for some reason:**

"I hope Ron dies…" –Chapter 12

"Ron, jump out that window." –Chapter 15

"It's not too late Ron, you can still kill yourself." Chapter 17

**I find his hatred of Ron morbidly funny for some reason. Keep up the reviews!**

Chapter 23: The Scar

Tom Welling leaned against the kitchen counter in Hermione's apartment and stared blankly into the fridge. It was just past 4 a.m. and he couldn't get to sleep; so, naturally, he turned to the refrigerator for junk food and sugary juice drinks. Hermione's stock of the following did not disappoint. He was understandably overwhelmed at the stacks of JELL-O, chocolate bars, Coca-Cola, Ben and Jerry's, apple pies, yogurts, pizzas, cheese cubes, and juice cocktails that were crammed into her fridge and freezer.

"How the hell does she stay so skinny?" He muttered, still undecided on what to snack on.

Her behavior lately had him asking a lot of questions as he tried to drift off to sleep with Hermione snuggled up next to him.

_Why does she want me to sleep over?_

_What made her suddenly drop our 'taking it slow' agreement?_

_Who had she gone to see in London anyway and why was it so urgent?_

All he knew at the end of the internal questionnaire was that he simply couldn't sleep with all these doubts and wonders. He waiting until she was sleeping soundly before stealthily getting up from her bed and creeping into the kitchen. He had stopped in the doorway of her bedroom and gazed back at her one more time. Hermione lay on her right side curled up slightly in her black nightgown. Her wavy highlighted brunette hair flowed down her back and her bangs framed her face even as she slept. She was having a good dream; he could tell by the slight smile on her lips. Tom sighed and turned away, having finally made his decision.

She was hiding something from him and he'd confront her about it later.

He chewed on his lower lip as he thought of all the things a woman like Hermione could have to hide. She had said Kristin threatened to expose information on her to the public, but he had never considered it as a big deal. He was naively expecting her to tell him by now. He had finally settled on some applesauce when he heard it; a loud terrified whisper coming from the bedroom.

"Tom… please… stop it!"

Tom frowned and shut the utensil drawer he'd been rifling through.

_Is she dreaming about me or another Tom?_

"You're hurting me!" She whimpered and then sobbed.

Not hesitating, he walked briskly back to the bedroom where Hermione slept. Her dream had quickly turned sour. He could tell by glancing at her.

Hermione had completely flipped over in her sleep. She lay on her stomach, trembling and crying. When Tom sat down next to her, he realized that her legs were locked together and she was clutching her hands together so tightly that blood had been drawn.

"Jesus! 'Mione, it's okay!" He gasped, throwing the applesauce and spoon noisily onto the nightstand.

She only cried harder into the sheets.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry! Please! G-ge-get OFF!"

"Nobody's touching you, sweetie" He whispered, confused.

It had become clear that touching her right now was the worst thing to do, so he resisted the strong urge to gather her in his arms.

An unmistakable, drawn out moan of pain escaped her lips as he gawked down at her quaking form.

"The baby! Think of t-t-the baby!" She whispered weakly.

Tom's eyes widened and he leaned back, realization dawning on him. She wasn't dreaming, she was having a graphic flashback; a flashback of being assaulted. He snapped out of his horrified stupor and began to act. Abandoning his original plan of letting her cry it out, he gently pulled her up by her trembling arms. Hermione gasped at the contact and began to struggle harder, actually screaming this time.

"NO!" Hermione sobbed out loud while pounding at him with her fists. "Stop touching me you pig!"

He clutched onto her tightly, with eyes blurring over with tears of anger. Eventually, she hugged him back, smearing her blood on his neck and shirt.

"W-W-WHY? Why are you d-doing this t-t-to me?" She hiccupped into Tom's shoulder.

"It's over. It's okay." He sighed into her ear.

Still blinking back his tears of pure rage, he shifted his arm and began to massage her left shoulder. Slowly, her breathing returns to normal and she's fast asleep in his arms again. Once he realizes this, Tom leans her gently back to examine the leathery skin on her shoulder that his hand kept brushing past. His eyes had to squint at first but he then suppressed his gasp of horror when he finally deciphered the marks.

It was a big, ugly number 57.

Right at that moment, it all made sense. She never wore anything sleeveless, always changed by herself, and became very skittish when someone touched her shoulder, particularly men. Tom's eyes teared up again and he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face before clutching her limp form tight to him.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me?" He whispered quietly into her hair.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Bacon…? Why do I smell bacon?_

I wasn't even fully awake when the smell hit my nose. The delicious scent had drifted through the bedroom door and was attacking my nostrils. I sigh heavily before slowly sitting upright and gazing out the window. It's really early; sun is just barely peeking over the Canadian Rockies.

_Oh well, I'm already up. Might as well get my ass out of bed and eat something._

I can't even remember the last time I ate a complete meal.

Yawning, I stand and make my way to the bedroom door, scooting into bunny slippers as I go. Walking down the short hallway to the kitchen, I can hear the bacon sizzling in addition to the amazing aroma it gives off. I pause and lean against the archway near the fridge and study the scene before me.

Tall, dark, and handsome is slaving over the stove, flipping bacon and cracking eggs like nobody's business; I dare say he'd put Ron's mum to shame with his fast flipping. All the while, there is sweat on his brow and a determined look on his face. But most importantly, he hasn't noticed me yet.

Seeing that I hate being ignored, I clear my throat after a minute of watching the record-breaking breakfast being cooked.

He pauses in mid-flip to turn and see who made the noise.

"Are ya' hungry, big guy?" I ask, smirking and gesturing to the stacks of bacon, eggs, and pancakes piled by the stove.

"Something like that…." He mutters and walks over to me after flopping the last of the bacon onto a plate.

I am pulled into a tight hug once he reaches where I stand in the archway. After a long moment, we pull apart slightly to look into each other's eyes.

Worry. Sadness. Concern. Those are the first things I see when I gaze into those baby blue eyes. Upon looking closer, I also detect a hint of anger; it's a small amount, but it's here.

I take a deep breath and kiss him firmly on the lips. His response is so gentle and tender that I nearly pull away; it's like he's afraid of hurting me or scaring me away all of a sudden.

I don't like it.

In between kisses and breaths of air, he utters those four words that no girl EVER wants to hear.

"We…." Smooch. "….need…." Kiss. "….to…." Deep breath. "….talk."

I groan and flop my head onto his shoulder in response.

"Yeah, I figured that much out."

"How could you tell?"

I pull my head back up and look back up at him.

"If I recall correctly, one of the first little fun facts you revealed about yourself is that you spiral into cooking overdrive when something is really bugging you."

No answer; just a grim stare and an almost smile.

"C'mon." Tom mutters, headed straight for the breakfast table and dragging me with him. "Sit here, I'll grab you some food."

I plop down in the nearest chair and wait, trying to think of all the possible reasons that we could be having the dreaded "Talk". After what feels like an eternity, a cup of coffee and a loaded plate of breakfast food is set down before me. He walks to the other side of the table and sits down directly across from me. I feel that pair of blue eyes boring into my skull but I don't look up; I sit there and push the scrambled eggs around with my fork like I prevent this conversation from ever happening by ignoring him.

Yeah right.

"Hermione, please look at me." He requests quietly, drumming his fingers on the table top impatiently.

I gulp- stealthily so that he doesn't notice- and do as he says.

He nods a '_Thank you'_ before continuing.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

I frown for a split-second before my eyes widen and my left hand shoots up to cover my mouth.

_Did we… no that's not… WE CAN'T HAVE!_

"Did we have sex?" I whisper in horror.

"Now, Honey, just loo-"

"Thomas John Patrick Welling!" I cut him off. "Yes or no; did we have sex?"

He blinks a few times and sighs. I open my mouth to speak again, but he holds his hand up to silence me.

"Just… look at your hands."

I look… and am instantly confused.

My palms are wrapped in itchy white gauze and they reek of sweat; I am amazed I didn't even notice until he told me.

"Oh my God." I gasp loudly.

Standing up, I dash for the junk drawer for a pair of scissors. He gets up and comes after me. I have the scissors in my hand and am about two seconds away from slicing the bandages off when that familiar, warm hand grasps my scissor-welding hand.

"Let me help you; you're panicking and you're just going to hurt yourself more if you try to do that on your own…."

"My bloody hands are bandaged! Of course I'm a little panicky you-"

The words are cut short by a passionate and calming kiss. My heart melts and I drop the scissors, wrapping both arms around his neck. I pull away too soon, in desperate need of oxygen, and fall against him.

"Better?"

"Loads."

"Gonna let me help?"

"Yes sir."

I squeak as he hoists me onto the countertop nearest the stove. I stretch both hands out in front of me, palms facing up, and wait patiently. He snips the knot used to secure each bandage and then unravels each hand at the same time. The blood becomes visible even before the bandages are completely removed. I gulp and stare at the deep yet tiny cuts that have been dug into my palms.

"Who did this? What happened?" I say without tearing my gaze from my bloody palms.

"You did." Tom murmurs as he gently takes hold of my hands.

"You were having a flashback."

My head snaps up from my hands to look up at him.

"A very vivid, intense, and terrifying flashback."

I bite my lip as he gazes down at me with incredible intensity.

_Dear Lord, how did he figure it out?_

"Who is this Tom, and why did he rape you?"

"God, please don't say that word." I beg as he says it.

Too late; it's now all I can think about.

rape rape rape RAPE **RAPE!**

"But that's exactly what happened." He replies coarsely. "Some sick bastard took advantage of you and last night you were dreaming about it. I heard everything."

He looks torn between being lividly pissed and scooping me up and comforting me.

"You weren't supposed to find out this way."

My voice cracks as I say it. He stares into my soul, clearly still trying to figure me out.

"How was I supposed to?" A hurt expression accompanies the question.

"I don't know!" I'm crying now. "Not from overhearing a graphic nightmare, that's for sure."

He looks incredibly puzzled and hurt now. In a heartbeat he's wrapped me in his embrace. I lean into him and hug him back, still atop the counter.

"Mione, why on Earth are you crying like this?"

I hesitate before I answer; mainly because I'm trying to calm myself down and form a coherent sentence.

"Because I'm just waiting for you to decide that I'm damaged goods and walk out of my life like I always picture a guy doing if he should find out what happened to me." I choke out quickly.

My face is pressed into his once white shirt; not only have my tears stained it, but it's now smeared with the blood from my hands because I'm hugging him back.

Short pause… and then;

"I'm not making any judgments until I hear the full story; and even then, I'm not going to just walk out on you."

I sniffle one last time before pulling out of the hug to look at him. I smile and wipe a tear from my eye and then continue.

"The full story?"

"Full story."

"All of it?"

"Yes ma'am."

I point at the chair he was sitting in earlier.

"You better sit down, because this WILL take a while."


End file.
